Nada de esto es mi culpa
by Devidfenrir
Summary: las personas cambian por muchas razones pero aun hay tiempo para volver de aquel camino oscuro. apoyame : / www. p a t r e o n .com / be Pa tro n? u 23709976
1. Chapter 1

No es mi culpa no ser popular pero si la suya

Desde esa altura miraba el suelo que era muy pequeño, me las había ingeniado para llegar hasta la azotea robando las llaves de un maestro distraído, las sostenía en mis manos pero las arroje al vacío dándome igual y me senté un momento mirando al cielo, la brisa acaricio mi cara y sonreí mientras me quitaba el suéter y enmangaba mi camisa

Me sentía cansada de todo lo que pasaba, nada de lo que había hecho serbia y pasaron tantas cosas que no comprendí

Fue en un receso cuando un grupo de chicas del grupo de junto comenzaron a molestarme demasiado en el pasillo, al principio solo eran pequeños apodos pero llegaron a empujarme y tirar mis cosas por la ventana, también me robaron el dinero y estaban siempre en la hora de salida esperándome

Había sido un día muy soleado y ahora me acompañaba un atardecer, me dolía el brazo donde me habían golpeado ellas y también mi cabeza donde jalaron mi cabello

No me sentía muy satisfecha pero si no podía ser feliz o al menos estar en paz lo mejor era descansar

De mi bolsa saque un cúter y lo mire con mi temblorosa mano, podía esperar y viajar hasta el monte fuji pero mi familia sospecharía y quizá querrían detenerme, tal vez debí haberme despedido de mama y de papa, en esa mañana discutí un poco por mis malas notas y sali enojada de casa de mi hermano tal vez igual, de yuu y ki que eran personas que me daban más esperanza pero supongo que ya no quise depender de ambas

Apunte la navaja a mi brazo donde cortaría en el mismo lugar donde investigue

Mi vista se obstruyo por mis lágrimas de miedo y temblaba demasiado, solo quería que alguien me ayudara solo que alguien me viera como lo único en el mundo

No podía mantener el filo de la cuchilla en mi piel pero decidida la coloque y apreté dejado salir un rastro de sangre, y hale, sin embargo, alguien golpeo mi mano arrojando el cúter lejos y solo me observo a los ojos, sus ojos ámbar se mantenían en mi brazo y se arrojó a mi abrazándome

Quede en silencio escuchando mi corazón latir con fuerza y un cosquilleo pasar por todo mi cuerpo y comencé a llorar

– te apoyare – susurro

Solo correspondí y lo abrace fuertemente escondiendo mi cara en su pecho

Cuando me calme un poco el tomo mi brazo un momento y de su mochila saco una pequeña caja de plástico que abrió, primero saco una botella pequeña de alcohol y algodón que uso para limpiar la sangre que aunque me ardió no lo sentí mucho porque solo lo miraba

– Lo bueno es que no fue muy profundo – dijo con una sonrisa pero continuaba serio

– por…por qué? – pregunte

Me fije que en sus manos traía unos guantes negros de tela

– Bueno iba de salida cuando unas llaves cayeron al suelo, y después te vi… –

De pronto solo guardo silencio y puso una cinta en mi herida

– quieres que te lleve a casa? – pregunto

Su mirada seria se volvió nostálgica

– Si – dije

Guardo todo en su mochila y me ayudo a ponerme de pie

Me entrego mi suéter que yacía en el suelo y me acomode mi camisa, el por supuesto se quedó con el cúter

– Vamos – dijo andando hacia la puerta

Quise ir detrás pero mis piernas aun temblaban

– Déjame ayudarte – dijo tomando mi mano y me fue guiando

Bajamos por las escaleras hasta la calle, en el camino dejo las llaves en la caja de objetos perdidos y fue sin decir nada más, solo pensaba que estaba a tan poco de haber cumplido aquello y él me había detenido, sabía bien que después de dejarme en casa se iría y ya no lo vería más pero igual le agradecería y también sé que nada cambiaría por lo que intentaría de nuevo hacerlo pero sería lejos de casa porque no quería que mi familia me encontrara en ese estado

– quieres beber algo? – pregunto apuntando a una fuente de sodas

Aun no quería llegar a casa por lo que asentí

Me llevo hasta ahí y nos acomodamos en una mesa disponible mientras solo miraba el menú y el pidió algo que señale sin ver, era un silencio profundo lo que reinaba

– sabes que lo has intentado está mal verdad? – Dijo

Quede paralizada sin poder verlo a los ojos

– pero igual me alegro por llegar a tiempo – agrego

– enserio que cuando te vi mi corazón latió demasiado –

A pesar de haber estado tan serio todo el camino ahora sonreía

– perdón, si no quieres hablar sobre lo pasado no hay problema –

Su voz era muy tranquila y no pude verlo demasiado

Bebí una malteada de chocolate en silencio mientras el solo hablaba

– sabes por aquí venden unos panes bastante buenos aunque el teriyaki por el centro es más sabroso –

Fue una pequeña alegría por lo que reí un poco

Estuve con él una hora y al salir solo continuamos caminando pero sin una dirección clara

– Mi casa queda por allá – dije

– oh bien –

Solo cambie de dirección y venía detrás

Llegamos hasta la puerta de mi casa

– Aquí es – dije

– Muy bien, cuídate – repuso

Él se alejó y solo entre, pase por el pasillo y mire a mi madre en la sala estar sentada, me detuve un momento

– ciento lo que paso – dije

– estudiare más…lo siento –

Mi madre me miro

– e…está bien, igual discúlpame por no dejarte hablar – parecía sorprendida

– Cámbiate y baja a comer – añadió

Solo asentí y subí a mi habitación donde con lentitud deje mis cosas y me senté tocando mi cabeza solo conteniéndome de no llorar

Me cambie rápido y baje a la mesa donde mi mama ya me había servido, me acomode en mi silla

– Sé que es difícil pero sé qué harás tu esfuerzo – dijo

Eso que contenía solo se desbordo y comencé a llorar

– que…que pasa? – dijo acercándose

– N…nada – replique cubriéndome con la mangas de mi blusa

– te duele algo? Si quieres puedes dejarlo para que vayas a descansar – dijo

– No…lo acabare – dije tomando cada bocado mientras las ardientes lagrimas pasaban por mis mejillas

Mi madre siguío conmigo mirándome desde la silla de mi hermano

– Si te ha pasado algo solo dímelo – dijo

Quería contarle todo pero no quería que se preocupara más

– no…no ha pasado nada –

Aun con eso dicho no se alejó hasta que acabe

– gracias –

Acomode mis palillos en mi plato

– voy a terminar con mi tarea –

Subí a mi habitación donde hice lo que pude y en un tiempo muy tranquilo miraba la cinta en mi brazo mientras recordaba sus ojos, aun quería escucharlo un poco más solo para alejar esa idea de mí, no lo conocía pero aun así había demostrado preocupación pero sabía bien que al día siguiente todo sería igual aunque al menos tenía un buen recuerdo que llevarme

En la noche solo me di un baño para quitarme el olor a sudor y después solo fui a dormir

Al día siguiente desperté y de vuelta hice lo mismo

Llegue a la escuela donde me encontré con ellas pero no me vieron así que solo se fueron dejándome al menos disfrutar de las primeras horas, llegue al aula y me senté en silencio entre la indiferencia de los demás aislada de todo pero al mover la vista lo encontré de nuevo en un pupitre cerca de la entrada, estaba muy relajado hablando con un compañero de un lado, pensé por un momento que me hablaría o algo pero solo seguía en su lugar como si lo del día anterior no hubiera sucedido, lo había sabido pero no dejaba de sentirme desilusionada

Las horas pasaron y llego el receso cuando sali con dirección al baño donde almorzaría pero en medio del pasillo las encontré y quede quieta

– porque te escondes? – pregunto la líder

– no…yo no –

Una de ellas arrebato mi obento

– hay que ver que trae espero que sea algo bueno –

Quise detenerla pero me sujetaron

Lo miro un momento

– solo basura! – exclamo

Un tiro de mi cabello mientras solo mire a los alrededores donde todos ignoraban, ella tapo mi bento y lo llevo hacia mí

– no traes nada que me guste, toma –

Lo llevo hacia mí y me soltaron

– tómalo –

Desconfiada la mire y parecía que lo hacía sinceramente por lo que solo levante mis manos para recibirlo

– ven por el! – bramo

Levanto el brazo con la intención de arrojarlo

– discúlpame –

El de nuevo apareció sujetando la mano de esa tipa

– es grosero desperdiciar la comida –

Le quito mi obento y anonadada lo mire entregármelo

– quién eres? – pregunto la líder

– Nadie – respondió

Fui retrocediendo y hui de ahí

Corrí hasta el patio donde me oculte de nuevo y comencé a comer con prisa porque tenía miedo que me encontraran y con lo que paso no quiera que me arrojaran la comida a la cara, me sentí un poco enérgica recordándolo haber actuado tan valiente

Cuando acabe solo estuve sentada mientras esperaba la entrada planeando por donde ir para no ser vista

Era un lindo día de nuevo con cielo despejado y las flores silvestres en las rejas se mecían con el viento, solo me quería ir a casa y dormir más porque ahora con lo sucedido las cosas irían peor. El tiempo pasó rápido y debía volver, me levante y camine hacia los gimnasios tomando un atajo hacia mi aula donde las evitaría y era realmente bueno porque no las encontré

Entre a clases y continúe en silencio pero el actuó indiferente

Al final de las clases volvería a subir así que me espere a que todos se fueran, guarde mis cosas y en mi mochila tenía otra navaja que usaría

Paso el tiempo y el aún no se levantaba, tenía su maleta a un lado y se mantenía mirando el frente y al final solo nos quedamos nosotros dos, cuando ya no paso nadie más por el pasillo tome mis cosas y sali rumbo a las escaleras pero entre la soledad sentí una presencia detrás por lo que voltee y no halle a nadie, con la duda solo avance

Llegue hasta los escalones y subí hasta la puerta donde moví la manija con fuerza pero no se abrió para nada

– intentas hacerlo de nuevo? – pregunto el quien me miraba desde abajo

– sabes que ahora te lo impediré no? – añadió

Solo voltee a verlo

– porque te interesa? – pregunte confusa por su nueva actitud

Él se quitó el suéter después se arremango su camisa y se quitó los guantes enseñándome sus brazos que tenían cicatrices

– porque se lo que sientes, por eso entre a esta escuela – respondió

– cuando te vi con el cúter sentí el mismo miedo por eso quiero ayudarte – agrego

Tenía muchas marcas y en sus manos igual

– pero ahora me molestaran más, y no quiero que me hagan más daño –

Solo apretó los puños dejándome ver sus nudillos

– Yo te protegeré hare lo que nadie hizo por mí – dijo mirándome serio pero solo sonrió

– No puedes – brame

– solo confía –

Con prisa saque el cúter y saque la cuchilla con intención de hacerlo rápido pero igual que antes el con un golpe la arrojo lejos abrazándome

– te protegeré –

De vuelta me vi en su pecho, escuchaba su corazón latir muy aprisa

Por el atardecer me vi caminando con él, fue verdad que era nuevo en esa escuela aunque en el último año lo malo es que no recordaba su nombre

– sé que lo que hice empeorara las cosas pero te ayudare – dijo

– co…cómo te llamas? –

– es cierto no te lo dije, Bǎohù Zhōngshí pero dime Bao –

No dejaba de recordar las cicatrices

– no te preocupes demasiado por lo que suceda te ayudare en lo que sea sé cómo piensan ellos –dijo

– y…y en la otra escuela te paso lo mismo? – pregunte

– sí, igual abusaban de mí, sabes muchas de las marcas en mis brazos no las hice yo, fueron cigarros encendidos y también navajas – contesto

Parecía muy tranquilo y relajado

– lo…lo siento – replique

– no es tu culpa, sabes si quieres puedes hablar conmigo sobre lo que pasa para que comprender mejor tu situación –

Me detuve mirando el suelo

– si no quieres no tengo problema – añadió

– si…pero me quiero sentar un momento – dije

– bien –

Lo seguí cerca de un pequeño parque de juegos infantiles donde nos sentamos en bancas de acero , el compro dos cafés en una máquina y fue agradable el sabor a esa hora cuando el clima recién refrescaba

– y bien dime –

Solo con calma mire hacia el cielo y relate como aconteció todo

Había comenzado a mediados del curso del año anterior y era como el año pasado sin tantos cambios pero en un pequeño evento tuve que participar llevando una cubetas de agua al salón para limpiar, era cansado pero igual debía ayudar aunque no quisiera. En mi hombro llevaba unos trapos que igual servirían, iba por el pasillo esforzándome pero mis fuerza ya iban disminuyendo y en cierto punto la solté y el agua fue a parar a los zapatos de una de ellas quien de inmediato fue hacia mi dándome una bofetada, solo se mojó la punta de estos, quede quieta queriendo golpearla pero solo limpie el suelo con los trapos y ella piso mi cabeza

– Conoce tu lugar – dijo

Me arrepentí de no haberla golpeado por que tal vez así ella no me fastidiaría, de ahí en adelante en los pasillos la encontré y comenzó a molestarme poniéndome el pie y caí al suelo escuchando las risas a mis alrededores, las cosas subieron más cuando llevo a sus compañeros y fueron inventándome sobrenombres, en una semana ellas en cualquier momento que las encontraba solo me golpeaban y jalaban de mi cabello. En las horas de salida también las encontraba y me quitaban mi dinero de la semana

Sucedió demasiado y ya no quería ir al colegio por el miedo y también cambiarme de plantel pero no quise preocupar a mis padres, pensé que las cosas se calmarían pero fue lo contrario ninguna sola persona me ayudaba o intervenía

Bao me miraba y solo coloco su mano sobre mi cabeza

– Te puedo ayudar – dijo

– Solo déjame pensar y mañana te diré como pasara – añadió

Solo asentí con la cabeza bebiendo lo último del café

– eres linda deberías sonreír – comento

Quede abochornada

– bien desde ahora te hare pasar el mejor año o lo que queda – dijo arrojando la lata a un cesto

Me acompaño a casa de nuevo y en el barandal solo lo mire

– no pierdas esto, si te mueres tus padres estarán tristes por mucho tiempo – dijo soltando un suspiro

– Bueno…nos vemos y descansa que mañana tendremos un día más agitado – añadió

– Si – correspondí tontamente al verlo actuar tan genial

– adiós –

Bao camino metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos, con un poco animo entre y fui a mi habitación donde hice mi tarea y cene con mi madre quien no dejaba de verme como si no fuera conocida

– pasa algo? – pregunte

– No… – solo soltó una carcajada

– que…que? – Brame

– nada, solo pareces diferentes no sé qué sea pero me gusta – dijo

Quede en silencio como comiendo y cuando termine volví a mi habitación y con mucho tiempo solo encendí mi computadora y comencé a jugar un tiempo solo para relajarme y prepararme para lo que Bao fuera a hacer

Al día siguiente me levante un poco cansada pero me puse el uniforme y desayune, al salir de casa me despedí de mama y camine bastante lenta con la vista en el suelo, los otros alumnos igual ya salían de sus casas e iban en pequeños grupos charlando y demás pero en un poste lo encontré parado mirando un cuaderno de pasta gastada, parecía más serio que en aquel día y al verme lo guardo de inmediato

– hola Kuroki buenos días – dijo enérgico

– Buenos…buenos días – respondí

– me esperaste? – pregunte

– bueno mi casa queda cerca de aquí así que pensé que podría acompañarte por si intentaran acercarse – respondió

Fue una sensación muy viva dentro de mí el escucharlo

– vamos o se nos hará tarde –

Solo asentí y fui siguiéndole detrás, su espalda era como un muro

– Me mantendré cerca de ti así que no te preocupes – comento

No sabía explicar esa seguridad que sentía en la que nada podía dañarme

Al llegar y fue por sus zapatos dejándome un momento sola, con la confianza solo hice lo mismo y mientras guardaba mis zapatos la escuche muy cerca charlando con ellas pero solo me apresure para irme de ahí, no obstante, me encontró

– entonces en que nos quedamos ayer? – pregunto azotando la puertecilla de la taquilla

Mi corazón salto de miedo

– lo…lo sien..– antes de poder hablar Bao apareció

– En que te ibas y la dejas en paz – respondió

– y tú quién eres? – pregunto de nuevo

– nadie, solo soy nadie –

Ella se retiró sin antes dejándome una mirada de odio

– tengo algo que hacer porque no te adelantas? – solo asentí mientras él se iba en otra dirección

Subí cargando mi mochila sujetando las cintas con mucha fuerza, pase por el aula de esa tipa pero no apareció y solo entre sentándome como siempre

Bao tardo mucho en llegar y cuando lo hizo solo levanto su mano saludándome, confundida solo fije la vista al frente, el profesor llego y como siempre dio su clase

Pasaron las horas y llego el receso, desde mi asiento miraba a Bao hablar con la compañera detrás de el mientras tanto solo me levante y camine hacia el baño donde estaría. Sali del aula un poco enojada pero Bao era libre, el caminar no las encontré y fue un alivio aunque antes solo lo escuche

– ya me hice cargo de la que te molestaba, por el momento porque no comes en el aula? –

El cambiaba demasiado de actitud

– y que hiciste? – pregunte

– yo nada, solo estará lejos de ti – contesto

– por qué? –

– solo hice algo, estarás bien unas semanas pero igual no quiero perderte de vista – replico

Quede aturdida

– vamos al salón –

Solo sonrió y le fui siguiendo, el de nuevo fue hasta su lugar dejándome sola de nuevo

Mientras comía no podía dejar de verlo, me molestaba que continuara con su vida con normalidad, me ayudaba y aun así se alejaba para ir a hablar con sus amigos, él los tenía a diferencia de mí

Cuando acabe solo guarde mi bento y saque mi teléfono dando una revisión a unos videos en el internet mientras mi fastidiada mente no dejaba de pensar en el

Durante el resto de las clases él se mantuvo en silencio pero igual solo ignore y mande un mensaje a yuu

"hola y como te ha ido al respecto?"

Solo baje el volumen del teléfono

"bien, supongo" respondió con una cara feliz al final

"y tu pareja supongo que ya te dejo de hablar"

"bueno, si"

No quería que su vida se volviera un josei complicado

"que bien igual con lo que tienes puedes encontrar a alguien" respondí

"si, y tú ya conseguiste a alguien?" no pude evitar mirarlo y enojarme

"no, son muy tontos" replique

"bueno ten paciencia ya te llegara alguien que te quiera "comento

me apene un poco cubriéndome la boca

"y hablando de eso como te gustan?" pregunto

Nerviosa mire solo lo voltee a ver pero me centre

"supongo que más grandes que yo"

"en altura o edad?"

Indecisa fruncí el ceño

"creo que ambos"

– señorita Kuroki me puede decir la respuesta a esta operación? – pregunto el maestro

Con la duda solo me puse de pie mirando mi libro

– y bien? – dijo acercándose

Solo moví la vista a los alrededores y Bao me enseñaba cinco dedos cambiando a una equis e i griega por lo que sonreí

– 5 xy –

El maestro solo regreso

– está bien –

Me senté aliviada mirándole muy feliz porque no me había olvidado pero de vuelta solo miro al frente como antes y de vez en cuando charlaba con su compañera detrás

En la hora de salida guarde todo y fui en dirección a la puerta ya solo queriendo irme

Al andar en el pasillo no encontré a ninguna y así fue en la taquilla de zapatos, en la puerta principal tampoco estaban y ni señales de ella por lo que me sentí descansada

Iba por la calle cuando lo escuche de nuevo

– oye espérame – dijo

Lo voltee a ver pero baje la vista

– porque te vas? Por un momento pensé que volverías a intentarlo – solo continúe caminando

– me alegro de que no –

Él iba detrás pero pronto se posiciono a mi lado y camino así, iba bastante relajado, con la duda de que había hecho lo mire un poco

– y..Y que paso con ellas? – pregunte

– No te preocupes, además es un secreto – respondió

No diría nada más

– y cuántos años tienes? – pregunte

Bao era más alto que yo

– 18 – quede paralizada

Era un año mayor a mí

(espero que me sigan, sera mensual el dia 22)


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo dos

Caminaba con tranquilidad y al llegar a la puerta del recinto di unos pasos adelante escuchando un tintineo metálico a lo que baje la vista al suelo donde encontré unas llaves tiradas y las recogí solo levantando la vista a la azotea de la escuela donde estaba una chica, no sabía lo que hacía pero muy dentro de mi sentí un frio por lo que sin pensarlo más solo corrí lo más rápido que podía subiendo los escalones hasta la terraza

Al momento de abrir la puerta mire a una chica con un cúter en sus manos y esa imagen me hizo ir de inmediato y con un manotazo arroje lejos esa cosa, la herida hecha no era profunda o grave solo un rosón por el filo pero igual por la mirada que tenía sabía que ella había intentado quitarse la vida, la abrace esperando calmarle porque sus manos temblaban y era peligroso que no apaciguara su ser

De algún modo tenerla en mis brazos fue agradable pero borre ese pensamiento y me centre en ayudarla

– te apoyare – dije

La chica de ojos verdes comenzó a llorar, el solo escucharla me conmovió queriendo darle un poco de alivio a su pena que aún era desconocida pero ella correspondió con fuerza apretujándome

Pase el tiempo con ella hasta que más o menos dejo de llorar, con eso di un vistazo a su herida que trate de inmediato con un pequeño botiquín que siempre llevaba conmigo solo por seguridad y pregunto mis razones pero igual no pude explicar el por qué, me hice cargo de no dejar nada en evidencia

Le ofrecí llevarle a casa y acepto

Fui de la mano cuidando de que no cayera porque con la conmoción se encontraba un poco débil, casi todos habían salido así que no habían problemas de ser vistos, me preocupaba ella que si era vista en ese estado por algún maestro tal vez llamarían a sus padres solo para suspenderla o algo y eso no era lo mejor para ella que solo necesitaba un poco de apoyo

Rondamos los pasillos y bajamos hasta la planta baja

– puedes esperarme unos segundos? – pregunte

La chica solo asintió, la deje apoyada con un muro mientras dejaba las llaves en los objetos perdidos para que nadie sospechara, volví con ella tomando su camino andando a la puerta principal donde haría lo posible para que nadie se enterara siquiera aquel maestro en turno, como era un poco más baja que yo me encargue de cubrirla y salimos sin llamar la atención .al andar unas calles solo pensé en calmarla aún más y algo frio podía ayudar

– quieres beber algo? – pregunte

Le señale una fuente de sodas y sin decir nada solo asintió

La lleve dentro acomodándola en un lugar algo aislado de todos para que no se sintiera incomoda, como nos sentamos una camarera llego

– que desea tomar? – pregunto

Eche un vistazo rápido

– Quiero un helado de chocolate – conteste

La chica solo apunto con el dedo

– y una malteada de chocolate –

La camarera anoto

– Bien, enseguida se las traigo – dijo retirándose

La mire con un poco de seriedad

– sabes que lo has intentado está mal verdad? –

Ella bajo la vista a sus piernas

– Pero igual me alegro por llegar a tiempo –

Estire mi mano en la mesa

– enserio que cuando te vi mi corazón latió demasiado –

Sonreí porque enserio había sentido miedo, quise que ella expresara su sentir pero solo continuaba en silencio

– perdón, si no quieres hablar sobre lo pasado no hay problema –

Levanto un momento la vista y era muy tierna

– aquí están sus pedidos –

La camarera nos entregó

– gracias –

Se retiró con una reverencia y solo mire a la chica beber, sonreí porque ya estaba mejor y comí de mi helado sin perder un momento de ella divagando un poco al hablar para quitar lo tenso del ambiente, hable sobre comida y cosas que sabía lo cual le agrado demostrándolo con una risa pequeña agregándole color a sus ojos, continúe así contándole más aunque me sentía un poco tonto

El tiempo pasó volando y la chica se calmó lo suficiente

– te llevo a casa – dije

Deje el dinero en la mesa y aun sujetando su mano salimos a la calle, fue ahí cuando la luz dorada fue hacia su cara y recordé su nombre, se llamaba Tomoko Kuroki, era una chica bastante callada y siempre estaba sola supuse que le gustaba estar así por eso nunca me acerque y fue un remordimiento porque si hubiera estado más atento ella no se habría lastimado, siempre se iba rápido en el receso y en la salida por eso nunca tuve la oportunidad de hablarle pero ante aquella puesta de sol prometí que la protegería aunque tuviera que recurrir a viejas costumbres

Al lapso de unos diez minutos Kuroki hablo y atento la mire

– mi casa queda por allá –

Quede avergonzado por haberle llevado ciegamente

– oh bien –

Kuroki soltó mi mano y continuo adelante

Ibamos por una calle solitaria y la miraba muy extrañado por que había algo más en ella y ante tal pensamiento agite mi cabeza y Kuroki se detuvo

– aquí es –

Era una casa muy bonita y solo fue al interior

– Muy bien, cuídate – dije

Habían muchas razones por la cual ella se querría suicidar una de ellas podría ser algo amoroso, depresión o alguien le estaba haciendo daño, cualquiera que fuera hallaría la manera de ayudarla

Mi casa quedaba a una hora de aquel lugar pero solo apreté mis puños y camine rápido para que la noche no me atrapara y mis padres no me regañaran, no obstante, sin importar mi esfuerzo no evite que mi madre me atrapara y me diera una reprimenda corta por la hora pasada, después de cenar estuve en mi habitación pensando y mientras tanto me quite mis guantes mirando mis nudillos con cicatrices, los dedos estaban bien pero el resto no

Me cambie de ropa y dormí con el pantalón puesto

Al día siguiente desperté con la alarma y fui preparándome como siempre

Llegue temprano a la escuela y estuve en mi pupitre cuando que llego mi amigo con quien charle, como siempre estuve tranquilo hasta que comenzaron las clases y por momentos solo busque a Kuroki y la encontré bastante concentrada por lo que la deje ser

En la hora del receso saque mi bento y quise ir con Kuroki pero ya se había ido, con prisa fui al pasillo mirando a ambos lados e indeciso tome una dirección hasta que a la lejanía observa una chica más grande que Kuroki arrebatarle su comida, era como cualquier otra abusiva, uñas pintadas, pelo recogido por una cinta y uniforme desarreglado, siguiendo mi instinto me dirigí a ellas quienes la sujetaban de los brazos, sabía bien lo que harían así que me prepare para defenderla aunque no me sería posible golpearlas

– ver por el! – exclamo la abusiva que quiso arrojarlo a un basurero

Antes de que lo lograra solo tome su brazo con fuerza

– Discúlpame – dije

La abusiva reacciono con miedo al verme

– es grosero desperdiciar la comida –

Con mi moderara fuerza abrí sus dedos y le quite el obento, las otras chicas solo me observaban

Calmado le entregue su obento

– quién eres? – pregunto

– Nadie – replique

Kuroki fue lista y huyo de ahí

– ahora porque la molestas? – Pregunte

– que te importa? –

– déjala en paz –

La abusiva con rapidez movió su mano queriendo golpearme pero detuve su muñeca apretando

– no te acerques a ella porque si estas cerca te juro que te arrepentirás – advertí

Sus acompañantes parecieron entender mis palabras y se fueron dejándola

– suéltame…me lastimas –

Con una sonrisa y un guiño la deje

– ya lo sabes –

Ella fue a su aula mientras tanto fui al salón

Al entrar quería ir a comer con Kuroki pero no estaba, un poco desilusionado volví a mi lugar

Entre bocados solo sonreí porque sabía cómo ayudarla de ahora en adelante, intentaría acercarme a ella poco a poco para no incomodarla

Éntrelas horas de clase la volteaba a ver solo para darme una idea de cómo era y bueno fue muy difícil pero igual no me rendía

Al final de las clases la mire sospechosa guardando todo pero se quedó sentada mirando al frente, en sus ojos se apagó esa diminuta chispa de alegría lo que me alarmo, quise ponerme de pie e intervenir pero no sabía si haría lo que paso por mi mente

– Adiós – dijo mi amigo

– Que te valla bien – respondí

Solo la vigilaba de reojo para no perderla, entre tantas despedidas solo me concentraba en ella

Cuando salió el antepenúltimo Kuroki fue detrás con la mochila en una mano, solo tome mí maleta y desde una distancia segura fui detrás y era intuitiva al saber de mi presencia por lo que casi me atrapaba pero me escondí, la seguí de nuevo cerca de la terraza atrapándola en las escaleras donde intentaba abrir la puerta

– intentas hacerlo de nuevo? – el mismo miedo recorrió mi cuerpo

– sabes que ahora te lo impediré no? – seguía de espaldas y volteo enojada

– porque te interesa? – pregunto

No quería que ella supiera más de mí pero solo me quite la ropa para mostrarle mis brazos

– porque se lo que sientes, por eso entre a esta escuela – dije

Como cualquier persona reacciono a mis cicatrices pero hable con la poca sinceridad que tenía

– cuando te vi con el cúter sentí el mismo miedo por eso quiero ayudarte – agregue

Solo observaba asustada

– pero ahora me molestaran más, y no quiero que me hagan más daño – dijo

Tenía razón pero daría de mí para evitarlo

– Yo te protegeré hare lo que nadie hizo por mí – conteste

– No puedes – comento, tenía confianza en mí

– Solo confía – dije

Kuroki de su mochila volvió a sacar un cúter diferente soltando su maleta, y con la navaja amenazo su cuello, mi ser salió disparado golpeando su mano arrebatando el arma y como antes la abrace

– Te protegeré – ella se mantenía en silencio, era muy cálida y olía bien pero borre ese pensamiento de mí

– quieres que te lleve a casa? – Pregunte

Se apartó y solo asintió

De vuelta tome el cúter y lo guarde con el otro que olvide sacar, salimos hacia la puerta principal donde aún la cubrí

– y como está la herida? – Pregunte en voz baja

– b…bien – replico

– Me alegro – dije aliviado

Continúe con ella hasta que en una plática me contó lo sucedido lo que no sabía es que grave la conversación con un celular que prepare mientras compraba café, seria para darme una pista

Después de dejarla en casa saque mi celular y me coloque los audífonos escuchando su relato solo para entenderla mejor, ella había sufrido mucho pero no la dejaría sola

Su voz en mis oídos causaba un cosquilleo muy ligero pero igual era triste oírla así, era tarde y solo vino a mí una imagen de alguien que se encontraba en el suelo totalmente lastimado con heridas de puñetazos

A la mañana siguiente sali temprano de casa para encontrarla, con lo escuchado estaba en un poste parado y en mi espera saque un viejo recuerdo del pasado, leí unos escritos memorizándome y recordando, en el pasado igual había sufrido lo que ella así que era fácil ponerme en sus zapatos pero me alegraba que no fuera tan dañada, las marcas en mis brazos habían sido hechas por un grupo de matones que en las horas de salida apagaban sus cigarrillos en mi amenazándome con una navaja, mi cuerpo tembló el solo recordarlo y esas cicatrices me ardieron, las personas que me oían solo se iban ignorándome y con sus amenazas solo tenía miedo de que dañaran a mis padres

En ese momento levante la vista y encontré a Kuroki a quien escolte a la escuela

Dentro tenía que ausentarme de ella un momento y acepto, rápido fui por mis zapatos y volví cuando ellas la querían intimidar, de vuelta las aleje

– tengo algo que hacer porque no te adelantas? –

Acepto y fui detrás de esas chicas quienes se desviaron al laboratorio quedándose a platicar en el pasillo, con lentitud me acerque a ellas

– les pido que dejen en paz a esa chica – dije

– porque lo haríamos? – pregunto

– Porque si no lo hacen me encargaré de que las suspendan y si no hacen caso a mis advertencias las hare expulsar – respondí

Solo se echó a reír

– lo dices enserio? – Bramo

– no lo sé es una escuela muy pequeña y las cosas pasan, como videos o fotos molestándola a ella –

Las tres se fueron de ahí y acomodándome los guantes fui al salón

Al entrar mire a Kuroki en su asiento en tanto solo quede nervioso cuando mi amiga me hablo

– Buenos días Zhōn – dijo

– Buenos días – respondí

– hiciste la tarea? – pregunto

– Sí, estaba un poco complicada – conteste

– yo igual me complique pero lo hice – comento

– oye te he visto ir tarde a casa, acaso haces algo después de la escuela? – pregunto

Quede un poco nervioso pero no podía revelar nada de Kuroki

– Solo hago un poco de ejercicio –

– Ya veo, bueno ten cuidado porque hay gente mala – solo desvié la mirada

– Si – dije

– Bueno hay que dar lo máximo hoy – dijo con ánimo

– si –

Ella me gustaba pero aun no le declaraba mis sentimientos aunque lo pensaba hacer más adelante, ella era muy linda e irradiaba mucha energía, sus ojos marrón claro me llegaban a fascinar bastante y su voz era muy melodiosa cosa que me agradaba escuchar todos los días

Las clases fueron con normalidad hasta el receso cuando saque mi bolsa con dos panes rellenos

– solo comerás eso? – pregunto mi amiga

– sí, con esto es suficiente – conteste

– Bueno – mire a Kuroki levantarse e irse rápido

– Ahora vengo – dije

Sali también y sabiendo donde iría solo me apresure y la encontré cerca del baño de mujeres

– ya me hice cargo de la que te molestaba, por el momento porque no comes en el aula? –

Kuroki solo volteo

– y que hiciste? – pregunto

Sin encontrar respuesta rápida solo dije lo primero

– yo nada, solo estará lejos de ti –

Kuroki tenía un tono de voz algo enojado

– por qué? –

Quería animarla así que sonreí

– solo hice algo, estarás bien unas semanas pero igual no quiero perderte de vista – repuse

– vamos al salón – añadí

Asintió tímidamente como antes y sabiendo que venía detrás llegamos al aula, ella fue a su pupitre e hice lo mismo

Continúe hablando con mi amiga que conocí el primer día que entre al grupo, fue amable al enseñarme la escuela y también muy modesta, esas cosas en ella me habían enamorado por un largo tiempo

Cuando termino el receso volvieron las clases y eran matemáticas, era bueno así que no tardaba en comprenderlas, entre mi tiempo solo voltee a ver a Kuroki quien estaba sonriente mirando alguna cosa, cambiaba de expresiones muy rápido algo curioso pero me centre en lo siguiente

Resolviendo escuche los pasos del profesor andar

– señorita Kuroki me puede decir la respuesta a esta operación? –

Kuroki se levantó de inmediato con una expresión de duda y quería ayudarle respondiendo por ella pero era mejor si lo hacía

– y bien? –

Se ponía más nerviosa y solo me miro, tenía cierto miedo por lo que hice trampa

– 5 xy –

El profesor se apartó y fue de regreso al pizarrón

– está bien –

Sonreí feliz de salvarla

– oye no está bien que la hayas ayudado – comento mi amiga

– solo fue poco no es como si estuviéramos en exámenes – repuse

– Pero igual ella debería aprender – dijo

– vamos tu tampoco eres muy buena –

Mi amiga solo se sonrojo

– es no es cierto…solo que me distraigo demasiado – dijo

Sonreí bastante animado

Las demás horas fueron más tranquilas y en la salida de vuelta Kuroki salió rápido y sin despedirme de nadie sali detrás

A pesar de ser pequeña era muy rápida, pensé que la alcanzaría en la taquilla de zapatos pero ya no estaba y sin más trote al tener en mente tantas cosas

Fui en la misma dirección hacia su casa y a unas cuadras la halle andar encorvada y ensimismada con la vista en el suelo

– oye espérame –

Se detuvo y fui hasta su lado

Charle un poco y se me hizo linda verla ruborizada, no entendía por qué pero me gusto

Cuando me despedí camine a casa con tranquilidad, miraba el cielo y metí mis manos a los bolsillos del pantalón era muy temprano así que me di mi tiempo para disfrutar de la caminata. Entre las calles divague con la mirada y quede helado cuando encontré un excompañero de escuela, era uno de los apagaron sus cigarros en mí, mi cuerpo vibro fuertemente y mi mente se inició a nublar, retrocedí ocultándome detrás de un poste apretando mi pecho donde mi corazón saltaba, sude demasiado en cuestión de segundos, cuando se alejó solo corrí a casa donde podría estar en paz aunque fuera solo un momento

Entre sin detenerme a mi habitación donde logre calmarme, baje a cenar con mis padres aun con la camisa puesta, hable con ellos como los otros días y al terminar subí a hacer la tarea

Antes de acostarme me cambie de ropa al igual que siempre, también me mire al espejo un momento

En esa noche estaba en mi cama sentado calmándome porque los recuerdos venían y el miedo me hacía apretar los puños, aun a pesar de todo no lo podía superar cada día era una pelea conmigo mismo y por ello tenía un miedo más grande que era lastimar a otro, mis cicatrices aun molestaban, temblaba sujetándome a la cama y apretaba los dientes más y el cuello me dolía demasiado eran punzadas las que me iban impidiéndome respirar, con mis temblorosas manos camine hacia mi escritorio desconectando mi teléfono del cargador y quise llamar a un conocido pero sabía que este no me respondería, la desesperación iba venciéndome pero encontré la grabación de Kuroki que reproduje al instante calmándome al escuchar una voz diferente, un sonido que no fueran risas

Fue raro quedarme dormido casi al instante


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo tres

Nerviosa baje la vista, no podía creer que fuera mayor a mi aunque fuera poca la diferencia

– por…por qué? – Pregunte

– a que te refieres? – contesto

Inclino su cabeza a la izquierda con una expresión de duda que me dejo más nerviosa

– por…porque tienes…dieciocho? –

– Bueno creo que por que nací hace tiempo – repuso

– no…por…porque estas en mi curso? – con esa expresión me miraba

– Oh ya entiendo, creo que por que entre un poco más tarde a la escuela si fuera por mi edad estuviera en la universidad –

Por mi mente pasaron tantas cosas, el solo recordar sus ojos y lo genial que era fue avergonzándome

Sujete las correas de mi mochila con fuerza sintiéndome mareada

– oye podrías guardar lo de mis brazos en secreto? –

No formule palabras así que asentí y Bao solo poso su mano sobre mi cabeza

– gracias –

Me acaricio un poco

– es que nadie lo sabe y no quiero que los asuste – añadió

– s…si – dije

– te lo compensare, solo pídeme lo que quieras – dijo muy enérgico

Era muy contrario a mí por eso asentí, el tiempo paso demasiado rápido y sin darme cuenta ya nos encontrábamos a las afueras de mi casa

– le has dicho a tus padres sobre lo que paso? – pregunto serio

– No – respondí

– es tu decisión decirles, pero si quieres más ayuda cuentales puede que te apoyen más – repuso

– si –

Sonrió y miro hacia atrás

– bueno es hora de que me valla, cuídate mañana te veré en el mismo lugar – dijo

– a…adiós –

Solo agito su mano con lentitud y camino alejándose, lo observe hasta que lo perdí de vista

Fui a la puerta y entre con pasos lentos yendo a mi cuarto, deje mis cosas sobre mi cama y me acosté estirando mis brazos muy relajada y reí un poco en voz baja

– vas a comer?– pregunto mama

– Si – respondí

Con rapidez me cambie de ropa a una más cómoda y más fresca baje al comedor

Me senté como siempre y los platos ya estaban, tome los palillos y mi madre igual me acompañaba, al paso de unos bocados pensé en Bao y lo que dijo, sentí un poco de desconfianza pero mama era un poco dura, le podía decir que intente matarme pero no me imaginaba su reacción y lo menos que quería era hacerla enojar por una tontería

– en que piensas? – pregunto mama

– En nada, solo hoy fue un poco cansado – conteste

– Bueno me alegro que estés bien, ahora pareces más feliz – comento

– porque lo dices? – pregunte

– bueno hoy llegaste sonriendo nunca te había visto entrar así – respondió

– s…si –

Seguí comiendo y solo recordé que Bao saco pan en el receso, tal vez era lo único que llevaba y sería un buen modo de pago compartirle de lo mío pero debía pedir más comida

– mama…me podrías ponerme un poco más…de comida? –

Me miro y solo asintió sin pedir explicación a lo que suspire. Mi hermano llego después con el uniforme del equipo de la escuela

– Ya llegue – dijo

– vas a cenar? – Pregunto mama

– En un rato, me quiero dar un baño – contesto

– bien –

Solo lo mire irse

en la noche después de haber hecho la tarea me acosté un momento mirando mi brazo, me quite un momento la blusa de manga larga y mire la marca, era muy pequeña a diferencia de las Bao, no me llegaba a imaginar lo que le habían hecho, eran tantas que el solo pensar lo que soporto me dio miedo, no entendía aun como lograba sonreír yo en cambio apenas podía reír después de aquello, el ver esa pequeña marca me hizo recordarlo y querer estar en su pecho mientras me abrazaba, nunca había sentido aquel afecto de otra persona

– qué haces? – me pregunte en voz alta solo avergonzándome con esos pensamientos lascivos

Encendí mi consola y jugué en línea eso sería suficiente como para mantenerme entretenida por el resto del tiempo que sobraba sin más pensamientos

Al día siguiente desperté con mucho sueño aun y no me quería levantar. Mire por la ventana y parecía muy temprano, con la duda revise la alarma y era tarde . Con fuerza me levante y me cambie rápido y baje a tomar medio vaso de leche era lo único que me daba tiempo, de la mesa también tome el obento que mama preparo y lo metí en mi mochila sin ver como se acomodo

Corrí por la calle hasta que lo encontré en el poste parado leyendo aquel viejo cuaderno

– Buenos días – dijo moviéndose a mi ritmo

– B…buenos días – respondí

– desayunaste? – pregunto corriendo a mi lado

– Solo leche – conteste

Me miro y mientras guardaba ese cuaderno saco un pan de melón y un zumo de naranja

– no es lo mejor pero te mantendrás despierta –

Lo llevo hacia mí y lo tome confusa

– g…gracias –

Bao parecía divertirse y me agrado verlo sonreír

– cuando lleguemos aprovecha y come –

Iba conmigo pero en cierto punto se adelantó, no entendía el por qué pero se puso serio y simplemente se fue sin decir nada, moví mis piernas y fue una desesperación pequeña que molesto un poco mi interior

Avance las cuadras y lo encontré platicando con el maestro guardia, ya nadie más había en la calle a excepción de nosotros dos, pase de largo y fui por mis zapatos para el interior

Subí por las escaleras hasta el aula y poco después llego Bao quien entre su agitada respiración saludo a su compañera detrás, el me miro y solo guiño un ojo, aturdida solo asentí

Dentro de mi mochila abrí la envoltura y tome un trozo del pan que fui comiendo, sabía que estaba mal pero era una adrenalina sentir que rompía las reglas, con el zumo fue más silenciosa

A pesar de que era una simple comida me supo deliciosa

Pasaron las horas y llego el receso, estaba en mi asiento pensando y mirando a Bao quien saco el pan de siempre y con mis manos sostenía mi obento, el interior estaba con más comida y si no le decía tendría que comerme todo eso y había una posibilidad de que terminara con nauseas, lo miraba constantemente pero con miedo solo me puse de pie y fui a la puerta, anduve por el pasillo en dirección al patio cuando solo lo escuche de nuevo

– oye estas bien? – Pregunto

– si –

Me miro muy serio

– entonces? –

Sostenía mi bento y lo levante

– te…te daré la mitad – conteste

– No es necesario, tengo mi comida – dijo

Temerosa de verlo mi lengua se trababa

– la…la mitad – dije

Bao solo se hecho reír un poco

– bueno, espérame aquí –

sin decir nada más solo se fue, quede a la mitad del pasillo pero me apoye en la pared solo moviendo la vista a todos lados, fue por un instante cuando vi a esa tipa junto a las otras, el mismo sentir me hizo bajar la cabeza. Quise desaparecer y dude de la promesa de Bao, tal vez solo quiso ser genial y fallaría

Ellas pasaron a un metro de mí y se detuvieron un momento, cerré los ojos y apreté con fuerza mi obento y no dejaba de pensar en Bao, quería que apareciera y las ahuyentara

– qué haces? – Pregunto

Volví a abrir los ojos y levante la mirada a Bao quien traía consigo los panes

– por qué lloras? Te hicieron algo? –

No pude decir nada y solo negué con la cabeza

– Bueno, vamos a comer – dijo

Asentí y di unos pasos, fue ese simple momento que me hizo sentirme la más protegida y borre esa duda

Mientras andaba me limpie unas lágrimas, no podía creer que había casi llorado por eso

Bajamos hasta el patio

– y dónde? – pregunto Bao mirando a todos lados

Las bancas estaban ocupadas por esos grupos

– que…que tal haya? – Respondí apuntando la sombra de un árbol

– Está bien – el siguió y lo alcance

Se sentó y comenzó a comer, yo me acomode un poco alejada mirando que mama había hecho una porción más de comida y con el valor reunido aunque fuera poco hable

– quieres? –

Bao me quedo mirando

– enserio? Puede que te quedes con hambre – respondió

– con…con el desayuno me llene – dije

– Bueno gracias – bramo

– come primero y déjame un poco – dijo

Bao continuo con su pan mientras solo fui comiendo. No tardó demasiado y solo miraba la copa del árbol por donde se trasminaban los rayos del sol

– Si quieres salir fuera dime – comento

Mientras él estaba distraído entre su camisa pude notar que llevaba puesto una clase de pañuelo blanco cubriendo parte del cuello muy sutilmente, en mi caja deje la mitad

– Toma – Bao bajo la vista a mí

– segura de esto? – Pregunto

– Si – frunció un momento y solo sonrió

– bueno, gracias – tomo los palillos y miro la comida

– lo preparas tú? – pregunto tomando un poco de arroz

– Mi mama – conteste

– Ya veo – dio el primer bocado y continuo

Me preguntaba si no le llegaban a molestar sus guantes para escribir o el calor porque siempre iba con mangas largas de su camisa y también del suéter

– pasa algo? – pregunto Bao al verme tan atenta

– No nada – pareció confundido pero solo termino con lo poco que sobraba

– gracias…dile a tu madre que estuvo bueno – comento

Acomodo los palillos dentro y cerro la caja

– Toma y gracias – atontada la recibí

– mañana…podríamos volver? – Pregunte

Bao suspiro estirando sus brazos

– por qué no? – replico

En la noche estaba en mi cama sonriendo tan solo recordarlo

Los días fueron tranquilos, Bao me esperaba siempre y acompañaba, en los recesos él se acomodaba conmigo en aquel árbol a comer y me platico bastantes cosas que me agradaron, fue en ese tiempo que el miedo que sentía se fue borrando y la escuela se volvió agradable, sin embargo, en una tarde siendo acompañado por el me propuse preguntarle como era antes de sus cicatrices, no lo imaginaba siendo otra persona pero los sucesos cambian a las personas, iba muy feliz pero me puse seria mirándolo

– o…oye como era tu otra escuela? – pregunte

Me miro un poco sorprendido

– quieres saberlo? – Respondió

– Si –

Se rasco la barbilla

– porque no vamos a otro lugar? Para que hablemos un poco más tranquilos – comento

– Está bien –

Caminamos por la misma dirección y nos sentamos en una banca a las afueras de una zona de juegos por donde luego pasaba a descansar, ya ahí suspiro acomodado su mochila en el suelo

– era igual, entre como cualquiera y pensaba que sería tranquilo como lo fue la secundaria –

– y ellos por que te molestaron? – pregunte

– Por ninguna razón solo comenzaron a hacerlo – respondió

Miraba el infinito, quede en silencio solo soportando una tensión perturbadora

– pero sabes antes de todo me gustaba leer bastante – dijo mientras una sonrisa fue dibujándose en su cara

– si? Y que leías? – pregunte

– Pues muchas cosas, me gustaban los cuentos –

Soltó una pequeña risa

– es infantil no? –

Me dolió verlo actuar así no hace poco había puesto una mirada triste y oscura

– No, es muy lindo – dije conteniendo una pequeña tristeza que formaba un nudo en mi garganta

– Oh gracias, aunque ahora creo que leo más manga que libros – dijo

Seguía estando incomoda y era por mi culpa

– no…no te molestan los guantes? – pregunte

– Ya sabes para jugar y tomar cosas –

Bao miro sus manos

– ya me acostumbre, pero solo los uso en la escuela o en la calle, en casa mi los quito para no estar con la picazón que luego dan – replico

Seguía con esa actitud relajada

– me…me podrías mostrar tu mano? –

Bao me miro un momento sacando el guante, de vuelta mire sus cicatrices

– la puedo tocar? –

Asintió, con cuidado la tome mirando

– te duelen? –

Solo negó con la cabeza, en la palma igual habían cortadas cada una era grande, él estaba muy tranquilo

– siento lo que te paso – dije

Bao se puso de pie escondiendo su mano y me dio la espalda

– es mejor que vallamos a casa – dijo

– tu madre se preocupara – añadió

Después de eso no me dejo verlo, iba adelante guardando su distancia, fue duro porque siempre iba a mi lado sonriendo y me hacía reír y ahora se distanciaba cada vez más, a mi mente llego un recuerdo de mí, de esa chica mojo solitaria sin nadie cerca solo disfrutando de esa oscuridad con cosas que no me satisfacían, los demás podían hacer lo que yo no y ahora regresaba a eso, cada paso que el daba era como si me llevaran de nuevo a esa celda

– perdón! – exclame sin pensar

Bao volteo a verme

– porque te disculpas? – pregunto

– no quise hacerte recordar eso – conteste

– No lo hiciste, solo que a nadie le importo mucho, mis padres fueron los que me ayudaron después – dijo

Estaba parada a mitad de la calle y el a unos dos metros de mí, el sol iba ocultándose y él se miraba rodeado de sombras, sus ojos ámbar se encendieron dejándome paralizada

– vamos o se hará noche – dijo

– m…me podrías dar tu numero? – pregunte temerosa

De su bolsillo saco su teléfono

– Está bien –

sonreí

Se aproximó y con torpeza sostuve mi teléfono que se volvió lento y mis dedos no me obedecían

– bien ya están conectados – se escuchó el tono musical

– listo, llámame si necesitas ayuda o si tienes alguna pregunta de las clases – comento

– Está bien –

Solo miraba su número grabado en la pantalla de mi celular, camine y el de nuevo se acomodó a mi lado

– te gustan los crepes? – pregunto

– Si – respondí

– mañana no quisieras ir por uno? hay un puesto y por lo que he visto son deliciosos no sé si querrías ir? – dijo divagando con la mirada mientras sus mejillas se ponían carmesí

– si no quieres no hay problema – añadió

Fui trabándome ante su invitación

– s..Si – Bao sonrió más de lo normal

– Bueno en la salida nos veremos y te llevare – dijo

Me fascino verlo de esa manera

Al llegar a casa fui hacia el barandal y Bao me siguió poniendo su mano sobre mi cabeza

– no te preocupes por mí – dijo

– Solo quiero que tengas una vida feliz – agrego deslizando su mano hasta mi mejilla

– Bien…nos vemos y descansa – dijo

Él fue como siempre con sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos

– a…adiós – dije

Levanto su mano agitándola levemente

Entre y deje mis zapatos en la entrada

Fui por el pasillo tocando mi cara por donde sentía un cosquilleo solo queriendo que pasaran las horas más rápido

– oye Tomoko te paso algo bueno? – Pregunto mama

– No… – respondí solo siguiendo

– y quien era el joven que te acompaño? – pregunto

Fui acalorándome

– Solo con compañero – repuse

– ya tienes novio? Y como se llama? – pregunto insistiendo mientras venía a mí

Al no saber que responder solo corrí a mi cuarto donde cerré con llave

Apoyada en la puerta toque mi pecho que latía demasiado rápido y me cubrí la cara por la vergüenza, no es que me gustara solo que me sintiera segura y no lo quería perder porque si eso pasara ya no sabía cómo viviría, no podría soportar la soledad

Me senté en la silla de mi escritorio mirando mi teléfono donde tenía su número pero quede seria cuando recordé su mirada oscura, tal vez no debía entrometerme en su pasado pero igual me molestaba no ser útil para Bao quien había hecho que las tres no se me acercaran, escribí un mensaje que mantuve en pantalla pero lo borre y me cambie de ropa .baje de nuevo al comedor donde mama no me dejo de ver

– y bien Tomoko? – pregunto

– No quería ver pero mientras limpiaba un poco las cortinas no lo pude evitar, es muy apuesto – dijo

Trate de ignorar sus palabras

– se veían lindos cuando el acaricio tu cabeza – dijo

Tosí ahogándome con el caldo de miso

– Me sorprendí cuando los vi, nunca pensé que en la escuela conseguirías a alguien así –comento

– No es mi novio – dije

– enserio? Cuando te hablo de eso sonríes, incluso cuando llegaste venias igual de feliz –

Solo baje la vista a mis piernas, continúe comiendo sin responder en eso sonó mi teléfono, con rapidez lo saque de mi pantalón

– es él? – pregunto mama

Solo lo encendí y era un mensaje de yuu

"hola como estas?"

Desilusionada solo respondí

"bien, estoy cenando y como te va?"

– es él? – Volvió a preguntar mama

– No, es una amiga – deje mi celular en la mesa y continúe comiendo

"provecho, ando feliz mi novio me regalo un oso de peluche ahora lo estoy abrazando"

Como siempre uso caras feliz y una con corazones en vez de ojos

"ya veo" sentí un poco de celos

"si, oye hace unos días te vi caminando con alguien, es tu amigo?"

No supe que responder pero solo puse lo primero

"si"

"que bien, te digo algo es bastante lindo me alegra que tengas a alguien así"

"sabes si tiene novia o algo?"

Eso me hizo recordar que siempre estaba algo solo y hablaba con su compañera de atrás pero no sabía si tenía una y me hizo solo tener en eso mente

"no lo sé" respondí

"crees que puedas presentármelo?" pregunto

"no" conteste al momento de darme cuenta quise borrarlo pero no podía

"Por qué? Te gusta?" seguía usando caritas al final

"es que ahora él no está interesado en eso" respondí i

"está bien .te deseo suerte "dijo

Me sentí aliviada por lo que seguí un tiempo más mensajeando con ella, termine la cena y después de acabar con la tarea estuve un poco de tiempo mirando algunos foros donde debatían sobre comics

Al día siguiente lo encontré donde siempre

– Buenos días – saludo enérgico

– Buenos días – respondí

Estaba tan alegre como siempre

– Vamos – dijo

Solo asentí y continuamos juntos, iba callado con la vista al frente pero por momentos miraba a los pajaritos que iban volando, era muy gracioso verlo tan despreocupado

– oye como sientes la escuela? Te está gustando? – pregunto de la nada

Confusa solo mire a los alrededores

– supongo que si – respondí

– entiendo, me alegro – comento

– Aún me queda mucho tiempo para que te guste más – agrego

El tono de voz que tenía fue tan varonil y cálido que no pude evitar cubrirme la boca por que sonó tan parecido a una línea que decían en un disco que escuchaba de vez en cuando

– te pasa algo? – pregunto mirándome

– n…nada… – Bao me miro como la primera vez

– te duele el estómago? – pregunto

Me seguía cubriendo la boca para evitar reírme de la emoción, negué con la cabeza

– Estas roja, tal vez tengas fiebre –

Acerco su mano a mi frente y luego a mis mejillas, el tacto de sus manos me hizo hervir

– creo que deberías ir a casa para que descanses, ya será otro día lo de las crepas – dijo

Moví la cabeza y quite la mano de mi boca

– E…estoy bien –

– Solo es por el calor – agregue

Continúe adelante y él se acomodó a mi lado, de reojo podía darme cuenta que solo iba mirándome

– segura? Deberías descansar – comento

– Solo tengo calor – dije

Levanto una ceja y solo suspiro

– está bien pero si te sientes mal en clases solo ve a la enfermería –

Llegamos a la escuela y en el trayecto me calme de esa emoción, nunca imagine que Bao me dejara de esa manera tal vez fui demasiado pervertida como para malversar esa línea, en el salón él estaba como siempre charlando y me preguntaba si tenía pareja, nunca había mencionado nada pero me gustaba la idea de que no y si tuviera bueno al menos me hizo feliz y cuando acabara la escuela me alejaría

Todo fue con normalidad hasta la hora de la salida, me espero en el pasillo y fuimos juntos hasta la puerta principal

– Vamos – dijo tocando mi hombro

Era fin de semana y no tenía tarea así que me tomaría mi tiempo. Bao iba con una mirada distante que luego borro por una enérgica

– y que pedirás? Hay de fresa, durazno, chocolate y otras más – dijo

– No lo sé, voy a ver el menú – dije

– Bien, igual venden otros postres por si quieres – solo asentí

– o…oye t..Tienes novia? –pregunte

Volteo a verme y solo comenzó a reír, me enoje un poco al no tomarme enserio

– no…por qué lo preguntas? – dijo

Baje la vista

– Solo…por curiosidad – repuse

Era cierto lo que yuu y aun siendo tan amigable no tenía pareja, me sentí aliviada pero igual preocupada

– y por qué? – pregunte de nuevo

Bao se tocó la barbilla

– Es complicado, tiene que ver con mis cicatrices – contesto tocando por encima del suéter

– Y también por otras cosas –

Asentí mirando y escondió su rostro de mí, el lóbulo de su oreja se puso rojo

– y ya no se te subió la temperatura? – pregunto con una voz muy suave

– No, solo era el calor – respondí

– enserio? En la mañana hacia viento y estaba un poco frio – comento

Solo me puse nerviosa

– e…es que traía más ropa debajo del uniforme – dije

– Está bien –

Lo fui siguiendo hasta que llegamos a un pequeño local

– lo quieres comer aquí? – pregunto

– Si –

ambos llegamos a la barra

– buenas tardes que desea? – dijo el cocinero

– Buenas tardes – mire el menú en carteles que colgaban del techo

– uno de durando y fresa – dijo Bao

eran muchos tipos y me iba presionando por responder

– de…crema y café – dije

– Enseguida, si quieren pueden tomar asiento – Bao solo apunto a una mesa y ambos fuimos

Me acomode a su lado sintiéndome nerviosa porque habían varias parejas a nuestro alrededor, se besaban y solo se tomaban de la mano, era demasiado meloso para mi gusto aunque a Bao no parecía importarle mucho

– oye no quieres otra cosa? – pregunto señalando el menú donde también ofrecían helado y pasteles

– Con eso estoy bien – dije

– bueno… –

Todo se quedó en un silencio incomodo donde nada pasaba por mi cabeza, quería seguir hablando pero ante ese ambiente no encajaba

– y lees manga? – pregunte de manera ambigua

– sí, pero pocos –

Puso su codo sobre la mesa con la palma tocando su mejilla

– yo he leído varios y…cuales conoces? – pregunte

– bueno son viejos, uno es eat man…ya se curó tu cortada? – pregunto

– Sí, solo fue un raspón – respondí

– me alegro…hoy hace un mes nos conocimos – dijo

Contando los días solo quede sorprendida que él lo recordara

– Es cierto – brame

– Buenos ya nos conocíamos pero no nos hablábamos – comento

Sonrió de manera tierna mientras me miraba

– y…y no te arrepientes de haberme salvado? – pregunte sin pensar y me cubrí la boca

Bao solo me miraba a mí

– la verdad no, de una manera algo rara me siento feliz que pasara no es que me gustara verte así pero es extraño solo me siento pues alegre de haberte conocido – dijo

Aturdida baje la vista a la mesa queriendo sonreír

– p…perdón no quise decirlo así…es que es como un acertijo, solo me alegro de haber llegado a tiempo – añadió quedando en silencio y volteo a otro lado

apretaba mis puños de una bizarra emoción

– Aquí están, si desea algo mas no dude en pedirlo – dijo el cocinero que fue a dejarnos lo pedido

– si…gracias – respondió Bao

Tome mi crepa con mis temblorosas manos

El comenzó a comer, al paso de unos minutos hablo

– está bueno verdad? – comento

– s..Si–

Era verdad lo que decía pero al dar unos mordiscos Bao quedo mirándome

– qu…que pasa? – pregunte titubeando

De la nada el solo se fue acercando muy atento a mis labios, puso su mano sobre mi mejilla acariciándola dejándome un cosquilleo agradable y toco mis labios

– Tienes unos ojos muy lindos – dijo

Realmente sentía que todo se acabaría por esa sensación que atravesaba mi cuerpo y mi respiración solo se agito aún más, de pronto fue acariciando mis labios donde fue dulce y quede pasmada

– Creo que es mucha crema – comento

Me dio una servilleta y me miraba, a pesar de que fue un tonto momento mi corazón no dejaba de saltar y en mi boca no se borraba ese cosquilleo, Bao volteo de nuevo dejándome ver sus orejas rojas

Con ese nuevo animo continúe comiendo el resto de la crepa que aún me quedaba

Cuando acabe solo lo espere mirándolo de reojo

– quieres otra cosa? – pregunto Bao

Levante la vista al menú con mucha seriedad

– Ta…tarta de manzana – respondí

– señor dos tartas de manzana – dijo Bao

– enseguida –

Él estaba más calmado

En las demás mesas aún seguían esas parejas que ponían todo ese ambiente empalagoso

Más tarde después de comer lo último caminábamos por un largo rumbo a casa, el sol ya se ocultaba detrás de algunas colinas y los últimos rayos iluminaban el cielo que se rodeaba de tinieblas, me sentía repleta por los postres mientras tanto sujetaba mi estómago

– creo que la tarta fue demasiado – comento soltando un suspiro

– Si – repuse

– espero que con la caminata se me pase – agrego

– si –

Aun podía sentir sus caricias, era extraño que no las olvidara no era amor lo que sentía pero ahora mi pulso se incrementaba por el hecho de ir con el

– Si quieres podemos venir de nuevo alguna vez – comento

– U otro lugar, tal vez invite a amigos para que te diviertas más – añadió

– si –

Sus ojos se iluminaban por los últimos rayos del sol

Estábamos cerca cuando Bao se detuvo

– discúlpame creo que hoy no puedo llevarte a casa – dijo

– p…por qué? – pregunte

Sus luminosos ojos se iban apagando

– Recordé que me pidieron hacer algo, perdón – contesto retrocediendo

– Bueno hasta luego – dijo

Bao se fue dejándome, lo mire irse mientras solo continúe a casa

No podía olvidar como su sonrisa se borró como si algo malo hubiera pasado, nada de los alrededores era diferente o tal vez el peleaba contra demonios lo último fue solo una fantasía que paso por mi cabeza, en la noche estuve en mi habitación abrazando el peluche purpura mientras solo me emocionaba, era una sensación nueva en mí que no podría describir era como si tuviera muchas energías y en mi mente solo lo tenía a él, me cosquilleaban mis labios y enserio tenía una necesidad de verlo pronto. De entre la oscuridad se ilumino mi celular por lo que apresurada solo fui a revisar pero solamente era yuu

"ya no salgas con tu amigo" dijo

Confundida por sus palabras solo respondí

"Por qué?"

"es peligroso, hoy lo vi golpeando a un chico, por favor deja de verlo no es bueno para ti"


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo cuatro

Al día siguiente desperté temprano, las crisis como la noche interior se repetían cada vez que recordaba aquello, mis padres no sabían mucho de ellas y no quería que se preocuparan más, cansado solo me puse de pie y fui a cambiarme, lo primero fue la camisa y un pañuelo para cubrir mi pecho después me coloque mis guantes y el pantalón, me había levantado una hora antes de la hora habitual por lo que tome mi desayuno y con eso hecho tome mis cosas y sali de casa

En el camino compre mi comida para la escuela y camine hasta el poste, parado ahí saque mi cuaderno y leí un poco aunque esas palabras ya no eran suficientes para mí, los alumnos pasaban y se iban en dirección a la escuela, permanecí ahí parado mirando en dirección a su casa pero no la pude ver, pensé que tal vez se había enfermado y no vendría pero igual solo espere. Pasaron los diez minutos y no llegaba, cerca de ahí había una tienda de dulces donde ocasionalmente compraba y fui un momento, vendían muchas cosas pero compre un jugo de naranja y también otro pan pero a diferencia de los que comía estos eran frescos hechos por la anciana encargada, pague por ambos y volví al poste

Continuaron pasando más alumnos y al paso de los veinte minutos eran pocos, me sentí un poco inseguro pero en la lejanía la mire correr, no quise emocionarme como un perro así que solo me controle

– buenos días –

Kuroki hizo lo mejor y no se detuvo por lo que le seguí el ritmo trotando a su lado, ella saludo y ante su fatigada respiración solo hable

– desayunaste? – pregunte

Respondió con algo sencillo, sabía bien que se sentía ir tarde al colegio por lo que guarde mi cuaderno y saque lo comprado

Kuroki acepto mi desayuno, íbamos muy tarde y si no hacia lo necesario ella se quedaría fuera, mire un momento el reloj en una de las lámparas y me puse serio corriendo con más velocidad, mis piernas se habían vuelto buenas porque en la anterior escuela tenía que correr más rápido que mis abusadores que a decir verdad contaban con alguien en el club de atletismo quien era el que me derribaba, ese recuerdo me hizo llegar hasta la puerta donde encontré el profesor guardia, llegue con él y con simple suspiro le hable

– Buenos días – dije

– Buenos días – respondió

– Llegas tarde – comento

– sí, lo siento, oiga le quería pedir un consejo no sé si tenga un poco de tiempo – dije

El profesor me miro y solo se puso serio

– bien sobre qué? – pregunto atento

–sabe me he puesto a pensar que es lo que hare después de terminar la escuela y no sé si me pueda dar opciones – conteste

– bueno, lo mejor que puedes hacer es buscar un empleo que se adapte a lo que haces y en el que te sientas bien hay jóvenes que lo hacen por la presión y terminan perdiendo el empleo por no escogerlo bien, también es si puedes hacerte de un negocio propio y con eso puedes ser independiente pero igual tiene su fallas – dijo

Mientras escuchaba Kuroki ya se acercaba

– ya veo, es que hace tiempo pensé en meterme a lo primero que encuentre – dije

– eso es lo peor que puedes hacer, es como querer llegar a volar solo saltando de un risco, primero hazte de información y cuando creas que saber lo suficiente inténtalo – asentí

Kuroki pasó atrás de mí y entro al colegio

– Entiendo – quería irme por lo que di unos pasos atrás

– también tienes la opción de cuando hayas hecho todo eso podrías formar una familia, ya sabes la base de una sociedad es la familia, y si vas a tener a alguna chica ten cuidado de hacer tonterías por eso infórmate – añadió

Quede pensativo

– Bueno gracias – dije

– bien, ya ve a clases –

Solo asentí y corrí hasta la taquilla, mientras me ponía los zapatos pensaba si yo era capaz de tener familia

En las clases solo me imaginaba por instantes con familia pero con mi estado se esfumaba de inmediato, tal vez pasaría demasiado tiempo para superar esas crisis y cuando lo hiciera pudiera estar solo. En la hora del receso saque mi comida, estire mis brazos solo escuchando mi espalda crujir

– aun comerás eso? – pregunto mi amiga

– Si – conteste dando un mordisco al pan

– Deberías prepararte algo – dijo

– Sí, no soy muy bueno cocinando – conteste

Solo sonrió dejándome aturdido, Kuroki se puso de pie y de vuelta salió del salón

– perdón vengo en un momento – dije

Fui detrás de ella quien en su cara pude notar miedo y me preocupo bastante, con prisa ande por el pasillo y la encontré rápido, iba en dirección a las escaleras

– oye estas bien? – se dio la vuelta

– Si – sus ojos divagaron un momento hasta que se quedaron centrados en el suelo

– entonces? – pregunte

Kuroki se enrojeció levemente dejándome sorprendido por la ternura que trasmitía

– te…te daré la mitad –

Era muy linda pero borre ese pensamiento

– No es necesario, tengo mi comida – Kuroki seguía siendo tan tímida

– la…la mitad –

Era muy adorable verla de esa manera por lo que cedió ante su valor

– Bueno, espérame aquí – me aleje y volví al aula

Llegue a mi pupitre tomando ambas piezas

– te vas? – pregunto mi amiga

– Sí, tengo que acompañar a alguien – conteste

– Bueno ya te veré – comento

– si –

Regrese al pasillo donde mire a las tres abusadoras pasar cerca de Kuroki lo que me hizo ir más rápido pero pasaron de largo y siguieron hasta mi

– Que hay nadie – saludaron

– sabes nadie me costó trabajo encontrarte – añadió alejándose

Con seriedad las mire y apreté mis puños, llegue con Kuroki quien estaba temblando calme mis palabras y toque su hombro y enseguida solo me dejo ver esos ojos brillantes. Estaba bien y me alegro verla de nuevo sonreír

Bajo la sombra de un árbol comía mi pan y entre el silencio voltee a verla, su pelo cubría levemente su cara manteniendo el matiz de sus ojos, de pronto giro hacia mí y sin escape levante la vista, era un lindo día y me sentía demasiado extraño con Kuroki tan cerca, mi mente se volvía un disturbio y hacia que me olvidara un momento del pasado, no sabía qué era eso pero lo ignore de nuevo centrándome

en la noche de aquel día estuve en cama recordando a esa abusiva quien me pareció sospechosa, sin embargo, fue mi culpa, no debí decirle aquel nombre, ese tonto nombre que usaba antes, me toque la frente también recordando que Kuroki solo miraba mis guantes no sabía si les tenía repulsión como los demás o lastima, no importaba porque la cuidaría pasara lo que pasara pero igual debía tener un corazón duro para no hacerme de ilusiones creadas lo mismo iba para mi amiga a quien quería mucho, a pesar de haber hecho sufrir a varias personas no tenía el valor para confesarme pero a su vez me sentí confuso en esos días porque cuando estaba y escuchaba a Tomoko me tranquilizaba

Con un suspiro mire el reloj y era muy tarde y debía levantarme temprano por lo que me cobije y dormí

Al día siguiente fue igual y la espere en el mismo lugar, Kuroki llego con normalidad y la acompañe al colegio donde llegamos platicando o eso intente con ella que aún era tímida pero me agradaba

En aquel día nos tocaba educación física por lo que estando en los vestidores me cambie rápido no dejando que nadie de mis compañeros lo supiera, me puse la sudadera y los guantes parecía un tonto en medio de un día caluroso pero no tenía muchas opciones, mientras salía para unirme al grupo en el patio trasero me encontré a la profesora de educación física quien en ocasiones veía cerca de Kuroki pero como siempre repitió la pregunta

– enserio vas a salir así? –

Solo sonreí

– No me quiero broncear la piel – respondí

Me miro un poco seria pero suspiro

– Te recomendaría que mejor uses bloqueador solar, bueno ya ve a unirte– dijo

Asentí y me aleje

En aquel pasillo encontré a la líder de las abusadoras quien me miro y sonrió

– oye señor nadie por qué haces esto? – pregunto con un tono sarcástico

– Solo mantente lejos – brame continuando

– Tuve que estar investigando y me costó mucho encontrarte – dijo

– y que hallaste? – pregunte dándole la espalda

– Que nadie es culpable de muchas cosas – respondió

– Puede que si – brame riendo un poco

– sabes unos conocidos me relataron de alguien en una escuela no muy diferente a esta que causo terror en todos…y ninguno sabe de nadie pero lo describían como alguien con ojos de lobo oh también lo apodan el lobo maldito – dijo

Voltee a verla y entrecerré los ojos

– Calma…no tengo pruebas pero puede que seas tú – añadió retrocediendo

– Mantenlo así – dije continuando a unirme

Sali al caliente clima y me refugie en la sombra de un árbol, desde ahí mire a Kuroki del otro lado sentada con las piernas recogidas y tenía la vista en el suelo, nadie se le acercaba solo se mantenía en soledad, no sabía si así lo prefería o realmente estaba sola, ese cuestionamiento me hizo poner toda mi atención en ella pero un pensamiento cruzo por mi mente dejándome agitado

– bien clase comencemos! – exclamo la profesora

Enseguida me puse de pie y camine a formarme

Fue como siempre con calentamientos que me recordaban cada vez a los ejercicios de veranos pero al final nos puso a entrenar voleibol en parejas, como siempre me separe un momento del grupo y mire a Kuroki llevar una pelota que solo dejo en el suelo con sombra donde se sentó, por curiosidad fui con ella quien me miro seria

– te sientes mal? – pregunte

Negó con la cabeza, me incline a verla queriendo saber que quería pero me fue imposible

– quieres que hagamos pareja? – pregunte al escuchar el sonido de los rebotes

– s…si – dijo

Se puso de pie tomando la pelota, Kuroki parecía no saber qué hacer así que me la arrojo y la detuve

– Lo haremos suave – dije

Solo asintió

me aleje un poco y con un impulso la hice llegar con ella quien la recibió, fue lento pero estaba muy determinada por lo que pasando algunos rebotes las comenzó a arrojar más lejos y fui alejándome hasta que de una distancia de dos metros llegue a unos seis, era fuerte a pesar de ser más baja que yo

Al final de la clase nos dieron diez minutos de descanso en los cuales me senté a su lado

– disculpa por si te molesto – dije

Respiraba pesadamente y solo volteo a verme

– no…no me molestas – dijo

– porque lo dices? – pregunto

– Bueno es que te he visto sola y tal vez te gusta más estar así y yo te molesto quitándote la tranquilidad – respondí

Sonrío solo un momento y miro al frente

– No es que me guste estar sola – comento con frialdad

– entonces por qué siempre te apartas? – pregunte

– yo no me aparto…se apartan – dijo señalando al grupo quienes jugaban y demás

Me sentí identificado y ante sus palabras quise abrazarla pero solo apreté mi puño

– Bueno yo cuidare de ti – dije sin pensar y solo voltee a otro lado

Mi intención no era una propuesta, Kuroki pareció no darse cuenta lo que me ayudo a calmarme, permanecí con ella y mire a Yǒurén platicar con sus amigas, realmente era hermosa

– bien ya es hora de volver! Asegúrense de no dejar nada! – dijo la profesora

Me levante y solo estire la mano a Kuroki que seguía sentada, me miro un momento y la sujeto, ya de pie solo me miro

– gr..Gracias – dijo

– te veo en la salida –

– Si –

Caminamos juntos hasta la puerta y me separe para ir al vestidor

Dentro me saque los shorts y me puse de vuelta el pantalón

– oye no tienes calor? – pregunto Hǎoyǒu

– No – respondí abriendo al zipper de la sudadera

– Bueno te veo en el aula – dijo

Con rapidez me cambie y sali

Al final de las clases y después de haber dado la despedida guarde mis cosas

– Nos vemos – dijo Yǒurén que salió sin decir nada más

– Adiós – respondí

Ella pertenecía al club de pintura por lo que era tenía que irse antes que nadie, Kuroki se levantó colocándose su mochila

–oye quieres ir a las árcades? – pregunto Hǎoyǒu

– Tal vez otro día – respondí

Kuroki se iba por lo que me apresure y la alcance

Caminamos juntos en dirección a las escaleras y no sabía casi nada de ella

– oye perteneces a algún club? O haces algo después de clase? –pregunte

Kuroki me miro

– No…solo voy a casa –

Asentí

– y tú? – pregunto

– bueno llegue a principios y no me dio tiempo de encontrar uno – respondí

– ya veo…y entonces que haces? –

– Supongo que lo mismo, voy a casa y permanezco dentro – Kuroki sonrió un poco

– no eres diferente a mí – comento

– si –

Algunos compañeros pasaron y se despidieron e igual correspondí, mientras bajábamos Kuroki me miro

– ne…necesito ir a la biblioteca – dijo

– Entonces me despido – repuse

Se detuvo un momento

– Si…si quieres puedes venir – añadió

Solo asentí

– va…vamos –

Ella fue adelante y la seguí, hacía tiempo que no agarraba un libro y tal vez ya dentro podía pedir alguno

Era una biblioteca normal pero solo la había visitado dos veces de manera rápida por lo que casi no la conocía, también pensé que sería una buena opción para conocer más a Kuroki, era muy misteriosa y reservada y cuando llegaba a sonrojarse o ponía esa expresión solo quería abrazarla porque me confundía aún mas

Kuroki abrió la puerta y entramos, mientras ella iba al escritorio solo fui al carrito de libros del cual tome uno y lo hojee pero voltee de vuelta con ella quien estaba platicando con la encargada quien por como respondía pude deducir que era su amiga, me alegre de verla animada y me senté a leer uno con pocas páginas mientras esperaba

Después de unos minutos Kuroki se sentó delante de mí con un libro en sus manos, fue silencioso pero agradable

Salimos de ahí después de una hora pero Kuroki iba un poco más callada de lo normal, solo sujetaba las correas de su mochila mientras refunfuñaba, indeciso solo pregunte

– estas bien? –

Giro hacia mí con el ceño fruncido y quede un poco aturdido

– Si – respondió

Soltó un suspiro y miro al frente

– Esa komiyama me hace enojar –

Confundido levante una ceja

– por qué? – pregunte

– Es una pervertida – contesto

No entendía nada

Llegamos a su casa donde la deje y me despedí

En el regreso a casa mire el reloj de mi teléfono, era tarde e igual si me apresuraba recibiría un sermón por lo que sin más aproveche y pase a comprar unas galletas las mismas que lleve comiendo, llegue y mientras iba rumbo a mi habitación encontré a mi madre quien tenía esa mirada de siempre

– No pasó nada – dije

Soltó el mismo suspiro de preocupación

– puedes llamarme si vas a llegar tarde – dijo

– lo sé, es que estaba con alguien – respondí

– Sabes que no quiero que pase lo mismo, eres un buen hijo – me quite los guantes

–no me he metido en problemas, solo doy lo mejor de mí en la escuela – dije

– es que has estado llegando tarde y solo me dices que estas con alguien me podrías decir al menos quién es? –

Avance

– Es especial – dije

– ya veo, solo mantente bien y si hay problemas solo repórtalo con los profesores – comento

– Está bien –

Mama se animó

– Cuando te cambies baja a cenar – dijo

– si –

En mi habitación me desvestí y me cambie solo que cuando me ponía la playera me quede mirando al espejo, mi cuerpo tenía esas cicatrices y solo recordaba el dolor y las veces que perdí la voz por gritar, mi corazón se agito y me aparte cubriéndome, el pasado aún estaba afuera y sabía bien que en algún momento tendría que enfrentarlo de nuevo y para ello debía superar ese miedo

Más tarde estaba en la tina sumergido mientras tanto solo miraba mi mano derecha con las cicatrices horizontales recordando aquel día, mis manos estaban cortadas y la sangre salía rápidamente, mi corazón iba dejando de latir y sentía que iba perdiendo el alma cada vez, me quería entregar a mi destino porque ya no podía seguir ya me era imposible soportar un día más, mi respiración se volvió pesada y la vista se me distorsionaba, enseguida solo escuche la puerta abrirse lo cual fue raro porque había puesto seguro

– Llama a la ambulancia –

Escuche la voz de mama pero no pude asegurar que fuera ella porque ya estaba demasiado atontado, no sé cuánto paso pero al final solo desperté en el hospital solo teniendo coraje de no haberlo logrado

Permanecí dentro en cama por unas semanas las cuales disfrute pero regrese al colegio después de un tiempo, pensé que tal vez lo sucedido calmarían las cosas pero fue lo contrario, en esa semana que volví otra vez me acorralaron en aquel callejón, los seis de vuelta me tenía a su merced

– Así que te querías escapar – dijo el presidente escolar quien me sostuvo del cuello apretándolo

– oigan que piensan de eso? – Pregunto a los otros que fueron acercándose

– Deberías darle una lección – respondió el mismo corredor que sacó una navaja

El presidente solo chasqueo los dedos y me tumbaron al suelo descubriendo mi pecho y enseguida solo se fue acercando

– Te dejaremos un recordatorio –

El corredor fue acercándose y fue cortando mi pecho marcando una cruz, grite demasiado al sentir el filo abrir mi piel y al final quede afónico, esa vez pedí ayuda pero nadie llego los seis me dejaron tirado en aquel callejón

Con el dolor me puse de pie cubriéndome la herida y camine sosteniéndome de los muros, seguí adelante hasta una farmacia donde compre alcohol, gasas, y cosas que vi, fui con el encargado pagando todo y apenas con la poca fuerza camine a un parque donde me senté y casi perdiendo la conciencia me vacié el alcohol en la herida apretando los dientes mientras un grito era ahogado, no podía dejar que mi familia se preocupara por lo que con el ardor me fui curando hasta que al final tome pastillas con eso caí desmayado

Cobre la conciencia una hora después, el cielo estaba totalmente oscuro y con dolor tuve que ponerme de pie, era tarde y debía ir a casa

Llegue y sin detenerme fui a mi habitación donde permanecí en mi cama solo queriendo dormir para que el dolor pasara, fue cuando de vuelta escuche la voz de mi madre en la puerta

– vas a cenar? – pregunto

Conteniendo el dolor respire y hable

–Tengo mucha tarea tal vez un poco más tarde – dije

– Está bien –

Me queje poco

–y por qué llegaste tarde si se puede saber? – pregunto

– tuve que hacer algo – conteste

– Ya veo, bueno en un rato te subiré la comida –

Escuche sus pasos irse mientras tanto cerré un momento los ojos

Eso había sucedido hacía tiempo la única prueba se encontraba en mi pecho, cuando sali del baño me vestí y solo fui a dormir

Los siguiente días fueron muy tranquilos y las crisis solo pasaron un par de ocasiones más, aprendí de Kuroki quien era muy divertida y fue por ella que aquella confusión fue creciendo aún más, lo que sería el valor reunido para confesarme fue disminuyendo, pero habían ocasiones en los que ella solo me miraba muy atenta lo que me ponía nervioso, no obstante, en una tarde después de la escuela caminábamos tranquilos en silencio cuando Kuroki hablo y me miro

– o…oye como era tu otra escuela? –

Fue raro que preguntara nadie lo había hecho hasta ese punto pero era claro que quería saberlo por lo que me puse un poco serio

– quieres saberlo? –

Solo quise reafirmar porque tal vez solo quería engañarme con lastima

– Si –

Mi pecho vibro al verla tan interesada así que solo le propuse una cosa

– porque no vamos a otro lugar? Para que hablemos un poco más tranquilos –

– está bien –

Ronde la vista a muchos lados pero solo decidí un lugar, fue atrás de mí y a pesar de que le revelaría todo me sentía en paz una perturbadora paz, el solo tenerla detrás hacia que todo aquello no parecía tan grave y mi aliento se volvió blanco por ello era como si todo mi ser bajara sus defensas a merced de Kuroki

La lleve hasta un pequeño parque de juegos infantiles y nos sentamos en una banca debajo de un árbol que se había vuelto rojo por los rayos del atardecer, con tantas cosas en mi cabeza no tenía idea de que hablar, podía comenzar con el final o el principio ambos eran igual de malos, ella era demasiado especial y no quería dañarla, entre suspiros hable con lo primero que salió

– era igual, entre como cualquiera y pensaba que sería tranquilo como lo fue la secundaria – Kuroki estaba centrada en mí, no podía concebir la idea de que alguien me escuchara

– y ellos como te molestaron? – con eso dicho solo deje mi oscuridad salir

– ninguna razón solo comenzaron a hacerlo –

Realmente sentir el frio correr por mi pecho delante de ella me hizo ignorarlo y cambiar de tema

– pero sabes antes de todo me gustaba leer bastante –

– si? Y que leías? – me sentí alegre que solo olvidara lo que dije

– pues muchas cosas, me gustaban los cuentos –

Con tantas cosas por decir me hice el idiota un momento

– es infantil no? –

Quería estar solo aunque fuera un momento

– No, es muy lindo –

Escucharla me hizo apretar los dientes, no merecía su compasión

– Oh gracias, aunque ahora creo que leo más manga que libros – era linda conmigo

– no…no te molestan los guantes? – pregunto

– Ya sabes para jugar y tomar cosas –

No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que se me habían olvidado en casa

– ya me acostumbre, pero los uso en la escuela o en la calle, en casa mi los quito para no estar con la picazón que dan –respondí

– me…me podrías mostrar tu mano? – pregunto

Ya lo había hecho una vez con ella así que no había problema con una segunda, deslice la tela y enseguida el clima frio llego a mi piel, Kuroki la mire muy seria

– la puedo tocar? –

Nadie me había prestado esa atención por lo que sin pensar asentí, cuando toco mi mano fue un cosquilleo parecido a una caricia que me iban dejando más vulnerable

– te duelen? –

Realmente me sentía bien que no sintiera miedo de mí

– ciento lo que te paso –

No pude evitar retirarme de ella, mi corazón casi explotaba al solo oírla decir eso

– es mejor que vallamos a casa – dije

La confusión de lo que sentía se volvió turbulenta

– Tu madre se preocupara – agregue

No puedo explicar ese calor en mi pecho, a pesar de no tener mucho tiempo de conocerla me había dejado expuesto con una simple oración pero debía ser realista, sabía que no podía acercarme más a ella porque si llegaba a aquel punto la afectaría con el pasado, con el sentimiento tan latente me calme y con frialdad me puse serio concentrándome en solo protegerla, era un silencio reinando la calle, volví a estar en alerta esperando que nada sucediera, sin embargo, salte de sorpresa

– perdón! –

Voltee rápidamente a ella que permanecía quieta mientras solo se inclinaba como si hubiera hecho algo malo

– porque te disculpas? – pregunte

Nada de lo que hacía estaba mal

– No quise hacerte recordar eso – respondió

– No lo hiciste, solo a nadie le importo mucho, mis padres fueron los que me ayudaron después –dije

Su casa no estaba muy lejos

– vamos o se hará noche – agregue

Kuroki me puso de vuelta nervioso cuando quedo mirándome mientras sus ojos esmeralda brillaban y asintió, ella camino y la espere colocándome a su lado, no podía negarlo ella había logrado lo que Yǒurén en solo unos momentos

– me podrías dar tu numero? – pregunto

Sus mejillas se enrojecieron y con ánimo solo respondí

– Está bien –

No recordaba bien cómo usarlo pero lo pude hacer y enseguida ella

– bien ya están conectados –

Solo envié mi número y el de ella se registró al momento, ella sería mi tercer contacto por lo que me puse contento

– listo, llámame si necesitas ayuda o si tienes alguna pregunta de las clases – dije

– está bien –

avanzo y la fui siguiendo, era demasiado tranquilo y recordé que entre mis tantos atajos a casa había pasado muchas veces por un lugar donde olía bien y siempre había gente, no sabía si a ella le gustaban los dulces así que le invite a salir a lo cual acepto dejándome muy animado, me dieron más ánimos de esperar

No tardamos mucho y en poco me vi enfrente de su casa que me parecía grande, me despediría aunque antes recordé su disculpa así que intente calmarla

El retorno a mi casa estuvo sin contratiempo por lo que llegue a hacer lo mismo

A la mañana siguiente de nuevo la espere y todo transcurrió casi igual aunque durante el almuerzo cuando fui a baño de nuevo me encontré a la abusiva quien a pesar de mis advertencias se acercó de nuevo

– Que hay lobo – saludo

Solo me puse serio dando la espalda a todos

– no te acerques – dije

– sabes que cuando te descuides iré por ella cierto? –

– enserio me gustaría ver eso…ya has oído lo que paso no es cierto? no creo que quieras pasar lo mismo – respondí arreglándome los guantes

– no golpearías a una mujer o sí? –

Levante una ceja

– no lo sé no me obligues puedes ser la primera o la décima – dije

Bajo la mirada y retrocedió

– Sí que eres un maldito – bramo

La quede mirando mientras se iba rápido, solté aire y regrese con Kuroki que estaba esperándome mientras hablaba con una compañera del aula ella era bastante alta

A final de las clases la lleve al local donde estuvimos pero no me dejaba de molestar que la abusiva aun tuviera a Kuroki en la vista, tenía que hacer algo realmente grande para alejarla de ella, Kuroki al estar dentro pregunto de mí y respondí de la mejor manera que se me ocurría aunque me puso en aprietos por no saber expresarme aun así me libero de un peso más. fue más adelante mientras comíamos cuando la mire y la crema de su crepa se desbordaba dejando un rastro en su cara, se veía bastante tierna pero no podía dejar que la vieran así que trate de limpiarle y al final una descarga paso por mi cuerpo y reaccione a lo que hacía por lo que le di una servilleta y actué con normalidad pero no podía olvidar que había tocado sus labios, eran muy suaves y algo dentro de mi quería acercarse más a ella, fue demasiado intenso que mi pulso se disparó pero al final salimos juntos y realmente no podía dejar de sentir sus labios en mi mano

Al andar unas calles por mi nuca paso un escalofrió que recorrió toda mi espalda y enseguida mire mi alrededor encontrando a un perseguidor que no estaba lejos de mí, no tenía idea de quien era pero estaba claro que buscaba pelea, sin más por hacer me despedí de Tomoko y fui en otra dirección por la cual el perseguidor fue

No tardamos mucho y llegamos hasta un baldío, sin perder tiempo me quite el suéter y lo guarde en mi mochila

– oye tu basura! – exclamo

Me preparaba

–quién eres? – Pregunte apretando mis puños

– tu pedazo de mierda –

Era el mismo corredor que marco la cruz en mi pecho

– Me arruinaste la vida – dijo

En sus manos llevaba la misma navaja

– Tu perteneces a la basura – seguía hablando

– por ti no pude participar en esa carrera – dijo

– ahora te hare pagar –

Fue hacia mí agitando la navaja que logre esquivar

Eso sucedió después del primer accidente cuando lo encontré en una calle solitaria, él iba como siempre, fui sin decir nada y lo empuje pero este respondió con una patada que me arrojo al suelo, no sabía pelear así que con torpeza me incorpore tosiendo y el de nuevo fue con una patada e instintivamente solo levante la rodilla, enseguida escuche su grito y cayó al suelo, su pie estaba fuera de lugar, eso que se encendió al principio me hizo patearlo hasta que me aparte cuando este perdió la conciencia

Después de eso no lo vi en la escuela, según decían la había dejado por que estaría en terapia y por ese accidente alguien esparció el rumor y me pusieron aquel sobrenombre "lobo maldito"

– perdí la oportunidad de entrar a la universidad – dijo

Tenía miedo de luchar al ver que cojeaba, ese valor de querer enfrentar el pasado me hizo ir retrocediendo de nuevo

– no eres más que mierda – dijo

En cierto punto me detuve y con un puñetazo arroje la navaja

– estamos a mano – dije

De nuevo intento golpearme pero era más lento de lo normal

– solo eres una mierda! –

Sus palabras encendieron eso en mí que me hizo arrojarlo al suelo de un golpe y me puse encima tomándolo del cuello de su playera

– me arruinaste! – exclamo y solté un puñetazo

– solo eres una escoria que nadie quiere– dijo

– pero sabes siempre lo recordaras por eso te marque –

Me llene de furia y comencé a golpearlo

– no te tengo miedo…sabes por qué? – dije

El corredor escupió sangre y sonreía

– ustedes me mataron – añadí

Sin embargo, un sonido me hizo levantar la vista y en esa cuadra estaba una chica de pelo rubio mirándome pero huyo enseguida

Lo deje en el suelo

– La haces honor a tu nombre maldito – dijo riendo

Mis manos temblaban y mi mente se nublaba por el odio

Tome mis cosas y con sangre en mi camisa tuve que arreglármelas, fui a casa y me encerré solo superando otra crisis


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo cinco

Yuu estaba actuando extraño

"sabes mentir no es bueno" respondí

"no miento lo vi, lo tenía en el suelo y lo estaba golpeando, sus ojos estaban iluminados parecía un demonio por favor aléjate de el"

Fruncí el ceño

"ya veré" conteste y deje mi teléfono

No podía creer que ella dijera eso sin conocerlo, no podía creerle, era muy noche mientras solo me preguntaba qué había sucedido pero en un momento mi teléfono sonó en tono de llamada y sorprendida conteste a Bao

– B…bueno – respondí

– Hola – dijo

Su voz se escuchaba muy rara

– podrías hablarme…de cualquier cosa por favor? – añadió

Fue extraño escucharlo con una voz débil

– está bien, mmm me gustan los dulces y el café – dije

Escuche una pequeña risa

– lo sé – dijo

Solo me cobije abrazando con suavidad aquel muñeco

– también me gustan los mangas y las series –

– e…enserio? – dijo

– sí, aunque ahora no las veo mucho porque necesito mejorar mis notas – repuse

– te puedo ayudar en eso – añadió

Su voz volvía a la normalidad y solo sonreí de escucharlo mejor

– lo harías? – pregunte

– sí, aunque no lo parezca soy bueno con los estudios – respondió

– o…oye porque me ayudas? – pregunte sin esperar y solo apreté con fuerza el muñeco

– e…es que en ti veo algo especial, no sé muy bien pero realmente te quisiera cuidar de todo– respondió

Quede sonriendo mientras mi cuerpo se calentaba, no podía creer en Yuu

– Disculpa por llamarte – dijo

Me destape

– no….no hay problema – replique

– Solo quería escucharte – comento

Sentí una emoción grande que se comprimía en mi pecho que me hizo soltar pequeños gritos

– gr…gracias – dije tratando de no saltar de emoción

– quisiera seguir hablando pero debes dormir, descansa buenas noches –

– Tu…tu igual descansa – escuche su risa de siempre

– gracias, bueno nos vemos –

Me cubrí la boca

– Si…hasta luego – dije

El no colgaba y yo tampoco lo hice

– tom…Kuroki aun estas ahí? – Pregunto

– Si… – conteste

Solo quería escucharlo más pero sin darme cuenta mi celular se apagó y quede observándolo queriendo no romperlo. No tuve más opción y lo deje cargando

En mi cama estuve solo queriendo que ese sentimiento en mí no se fuera, pero entre toda mi felicidad solo me toque la boca pensando mucho, tal vez Yuu lo confundió con alguien más porque era imposible que el golpeara a otra persona sin razón. Convencida volví a cubrirme y con la calidez abrace el muñeco mientras lo recordaba

El fin de semana fue muy tranquilo mientras tanto solo me divertí un poco más a solas jugando y demás pero mi impaciencia me desesperaba, casi todo el día me mantuve pendiente de mi teléfono y hubo dos veces en las que casi le llamaba pero perdí el valor después de considerarlo. Si quería charlar con el pero no sabía de qué podría hablar, podía ser algo relacionado a las clases o tal vez sobre alguna salida juntos aunque me sentí demasiado nerviosa de solo pensar en ello, pero entre tanto me preguntaba por qué Bao no me llamaba si le había dado mi numero debía hacerlo aunque fuera una vez mas

Sin más volvió el lunes y con muchas energías sali de casa temprano solo para encontrarlo, caminaba bastante rápido, como siempre estaba muy relajado pero ahora no leía ese viejo cuaderno, fui hacia el quien me saludo como siempre y respondí de igual forma

Al andar a su lado note que Bao traía puesto otros guantes eran de tela pero de un color distinto, a pesar de lo dicho por Yuu el seguía siendo el mismo con la energía de siempre, llegue con él al aula y todo fue tranquilo hasta el receso cuando de nuevo nos reunimos en aquel árbol, como siempre llevaba consigo pan, comíamos y le compartí de lo mío aunque cuando acabamos estuvimos en silencio a lo cual solo lo mire

– m…me sorprendió que me llamaras – dije

– lo siento – respondió

– no te disculpes…me agrado – dije

Baje la vista por que solo recordé esa noche

– te…te iba a llamar – agregue

– Eso hubiera estado bien – repuso

– lo iba a volver a hacer pero imagine que te molestaría en tu fin de semana – dijo

– No tenía nada importante – replique

A decir verdad toda lo que hice fue jugar y nada más lo cual me hizo reflexionar un poco sobre lo mojo que aún seguía siendo

– qué tal si mandamos mensajes –

Solo asentí

– y…si me ayudaras a estudiar? – pregunte

– sí, solo dime cuando quieras comenzar –

– bueno…puedes el fin de semana? – dije

– si –

Asentí

Me puse de pie y solo me acomode la falda pero entre las tantas cosas que podía ver encontré a la misma tipa quien me observaba pero en un simple momento solo se fue, sentí un poco de frio por lo que me acomode el suéter regresando a sentarme a disfrutar del tiempo regresivo

Entre los pequeños descansos mientras guardaba mis cosas para sacar otras lo miraba platicar con Yǒurén, ambos platicaban de manera natural y reían lo que me hizo sentirme un poco irritada de que el sonriera y más con ella que era bastante conocida por todos y bueno también tenía un cuerpo bastante ostentoso si podía decirlo

Cuando el profesor entro solo anoto en la pizarra y Bao se acomodó y yo igual, me preguntaba por qué había cambiado de guantes, tal vez se ensuciaron o solo lo hizo sin tener una razón

Al final del día escolar después de las reverencias comencé a guardar todo, muchos platicaban y era un ruido que solo era capaz de escuchar pero entre mi soledad voltee a Bao quien me sonrió y asentí, me coloque la mochila y fui a la puerta donde lo espere un momento, él se despidió de Yǒurén y de su amigo, parecía bastante feliz por lo que me alegre

– Perdón por hacerte esperar – dijo

– Vamos – agrego

– si –

Realmente ya no sentía miedo y era un alivio aunque aún el solo pensar que ella me estaría esperando me daba pavor porque cuando la vi en el receso tenía la misma mirada de odio de esa vez

– oye estas bien? – Pregunto mirándome

– s..Si – conteste

– es que estas un poco más seria de lo normal – dijo

– no… –

Bao coloco su mano en mi cabeza

– ya te dije que no te preocupes yo te protegeré –

Volteo a otro lado mientras solo sujete la correa de mi mochila con fuerza

– y en que materias quieres que te ayude? – pregunto

– eh? –

Se me había olvidado

– sí, espero darme una idea en que debo ayudarte y prepararme –

Con nervios levante la vista a el

– Con matemáticas y otras materias – respondí

– bien, si quieres en esta semana dime en cuales y ya veré como lo hare – añadió

Íbamos bajando y encontré a una amiga quien me saludo en silencio y devolví el mismo, conocí a gente en mi tiempo en la escuela aunque aún no era alguien que llamara mucho la atención

Llegamos a la calle y caminábamos como siempre y me gustaba, Bao iba con la vista al frente y en un momento encontramos miradas, fue un simple instante pero para mí pasaron minutos, sin hablar hizo que mi pecho se agitara y solo giro su cabeza pero pude ver su cara ponerse roja, seguíamos caminando pero en silencio aunque en un momento el hablo

– o…oye tienes novio? – pregunto

Quede aturdida y me iba paralizando

– por…por qué…quieres saberlo? – pregunte

El escondió su rostro y su voz titubeaba

– Solo…solo curiosidad – respondió

Quise reír pero me cubrí la boca evitándolo

– No – dije

El dio un suspiro largo como si se relajara y sonrió, continuamos en silencio pero eran como un sueño que no quería que terminara

Llegamos al frente de mi casa, como siempre puso su mano en mi cabeza

– bueno nos vemos – dijo

– Si – respondí

– eres amigo de Tomoko? – pregunto mama que apareció detrás de nosotros

Fue demasiado silenciosa, Bao la miro muy sorprendido y retrocedió poco

– Si – dijo

– ya veo, si quieres puedes pasar a tomar algo – dijo mama

– gracias pero debo irme – repuso nervioso mirándome con una sonrisa muy forzada

– vamos, si quieres llamo a tus padres para avisarles – respondió mama

Bao estaba quieto

– vamos solo será un momento, Tomoko jamás ha traído a un amigo a casa – comento mama y solo sentí que mi cara se calentaba

– ma…mama! – dije

Bao no pudo resistirse más y camino detrás de mama quien iba sonriendo como nunca antes la había visto

Fui detrás hasta la sala y lo mire estar bastante incomodo por lo que me senté cerca

– Tomoko por que no te cambias? – comento mama

Quede mirando a Bao y me levante y subí rápido a mi habitación, bote mi mochila y mientras me desvestía busque ropa, lo más ligero lo deje para después pero encontré ropa que no recordaba, era una falda y una blusa, era lo único que se veía bien así que sin más opción me vestí

Me mire al espejo y no me sentía muy bien, era bastante raro verme así pero no podía esperar y solo baje, fui con suma lentitud con esa ropa que recordé comprar hacía mucho tiempo solo que jamás la use hasta ese día, por cada paso que daba los nervios aumentaban, no entendía por qué me ponía así solo era mi casa, con un poco de tiempo llegue a la sala donde mire a Bao quien se mantenía sentado con la vista al frente y volteo a verme dejándome indecisa de mi

– oye Tomoko por que no te sientas? – dijo mama y lo hice

Estuve en silencio

– y cómo te llamas? – pregunto mama

– Bǎohù Zhōngshí – contesto

– y desde cuando conoces a Tomoko? – pregunto

– quieres más te? – añadió

– No, con este está bien – dio un sorbo y volvió a dejar la taza en la mesa

– Llevamos más de un mes de conocernos – dijo

– Ya veo – continuo bebiendo y volteo hacia mí y trate de sonreír pero estaba demasiado nerviosa

– y como se conocieron? – pregunto

Lo mire seria con miedo de que contara lo sucedido

– Es complicado – respondió

– explícate –

Mama me miro y solo sonrió pero no deje de prestarle atención

– Ya nos conocíamos pero solo comenzamos a hablarnos – dijo

– supongo que tú fuiste quien le hablo no? – comento

Bao guardo silencio

– bueno me alegro, antes de que Tomoko te conociera siempre estaba callada y siempre encerrada –

– y ya se propusieron? – pregunto

Quede petrificada solo mirando a Bao que se iba colorando de un rojo intenso, mama solo sonrió

– Es broma – repuso riendo

quería irme de ahí pero no podía dejarlo así que me puse de pie

– cr…creo que ya hora que se vaya a casa – dije

Bao se levantó

– sí, gracias por él te – dijo

– Sígueme –

Fui hacia la puerta y Bao iba detrás, realmente quería regresar el tiempo y evitar que mama hiciera esas preguntas, sin embargo, Bao rio un momento

Abrí la puerta y salió

– Nos vemos mañana – dijo

Sonreía y parecía muy alegre, sus mejillas se mantenían rojas

– Sí, adiós – camino por el sendero y se fue por el mismo camino

Con un peso menos entre soltando el aire y solo mire a mi madre quien parecía divertirse, molesta camine sin decir nada solo queriendo que él no se hubiera molestado

– deberías agradar que te ayude – dijo

La ignore y subí

Me senté en la cama suspirando y mirando el techo tratando de pensar en cómo disculparme por haberle hecho pasar un mal rato, unas de las cosas que pasaron por mi cabeza fue invitarle alguna bebida o algún postre como en esa ocasión lo hizo por mí, a lo mejor con eso podía compensarlo, fui por mi teléfono que aun estaba dentro de la falda y fui directo a su número escribiendo

"perdón por lo de hoy"

Lo mantuve en mis manos sin apartar la vista y me recosté, paso poco tiempo cuando sonó mi teléfono

"no te disculpes, fue divertido" respondió

"pensé que mi mama te molesto. Supongo que tus padres no son tan entrometidos"

"pues algo, por eso no me gusta preocuparlos mucho tienen bastantes cosas en manos como para que los haga estar más estresados"

Con interés me acomode mejor en mi cama

"es sobre lo que te paso?" pregunte, los segundos se volvieron minutos y contesto

"si, saben poco sobre eso" contesto

"sabes creo que soy patética porque tu soportaste todo eso y yo apenas con lo que tenía ya me quería morir"

"no digas eso, eres valiente e incluso mejor que yo" solo sonreí apretando mi pecho con bastante delicadeza

"Lo que dijo tu mama me sorprendió mucho, fue bastante animado" añadió, reí por un momento pero me puse seria

"no quieres salir?"

"Para que vallamos a comer algo por supuesto" añadí con nervios

"estaría bien tu di cuando " quede alegre

"déjame ver la fecha y te digo"

"bien"

Con más energías me levante y comencé con la tarea, más tarde baje a cenar aunque seguía un poco molesta con mama que estuvo callada, en la noche estaba jugando mi Ds en silencio cuando de la nada solo escuche que tocaban mi puerta

– Tomoko estas despierta? – pregunto mama

Indecisa solo me levante y encendí la luz

– Si – respondí

– disculpa por lo de hace rato, no quería molestarlos –

– Me emocione mucho y no pensé, de ahora en adelante evitare meterme demasiado – añadió

– Está bien – conteste

– solo era eso, descansa –

– tu igual –

Con bastante calma solo volví a acostarme, era tarde así que solo dormí

Los días pasaron con mucha calma, mama estuvo más tranquila y comentaba poco al respecto, pero entre tantos momento llego el fin de semana, nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo y llego temprano, con todo arreglado en mi habitación baje y abrí

– b…buenos días –

Me quedo mirando

– b…uenos días – respondí

Estaba nerviosa

– p..pasa – dije

– si –

traía consigo su mochila de siempre

– quieres…beber algo? – Pregunte

– gracias pero no, tal vez más tarde – contesto

– bueno sígueme – dije

– si – tenía miedo de que mama apareciera pero se mantuvo solo observando

Subí con él hasta mi cuarto y entre manteniéndome callada, Bao observo todo y se mantuvo parado, solo apunte a la mesa en medio de todo

– siéntate – dije

Bao asintió y se acomodó en el suelo, cerré la puerta y me senté

– y con qué quieres comenzar? – pregunto

– japonés – respondí

– bien –

saco su libro y sus apuntes y miro de nuevo mi cuarto

– h…hay algo mal? – pregunte

sonrió y poso su vista en los libros

– no, está muy ordenado – dijo

– bien, te quieres acercar? O te explico desde aquí? – agrego

no dije nada solo me levante un momento llevando mis cuadernos hasta su lado y me senté con el

– está bien, dime en que te equivocas –

con eso dicho fui abriendo mis cuadernos señalándole mis fallas y el con bastante entusiasmo comenzó a explicarme, por momento solo lo miraba distrayéndome pero volvía a concentrarme

Pasó una hora bastante rápido y realmente estaba aprendiendo

– tomemos un descanso – comento estirando los brazos

– eres rápida, no creo que me necesites para estudiar – dijo mirándome

– no…soy algo torpe – conteste

– y eres bueno enseñando – añadí mirando la mesa

reino una paz acompañada de un sepulcral silencio, Bao se mantenía quieto al igual que yo e iba a hablar cuando brinque al escuchar que golpearon la puerta

– Tomoko – dijo mama

me levante y fui a la puerta

Abrí y estaba ella parada con una charola con una jarra y dos vasos

– toma, si quieren algo más me llamas – dijo

tome la charola y mama solo se acercó

– no me hagas abuela tan temprano – dijo en voz baja

con una sonrisa solo se fue por el pasillo dejándome petrificada

– pasa algo? – pregunto Bao

– n…no –

Fui con la charola y cerré la puerta con un empujón de mi pie

– Toma – dije

Deje un vaso enfrente de el

– gracias –

Mientras volvía a mi lugar por accidente mire el interior de su mochila donde aún traía consigo aquel cuaderno viejo, con la duda del porque siempre lo llevaba fui bebiendo te de cebada, sin nada de preguntar solo lo mire

– y ya…has tenido novia? – pregunte

Bao suspiro

– No – contesto

No podía negar que era lindo pero era imposible que no hubiera tenido pareja antes

– y por qué? – pregunte de nuevo manteniendo en mis manos el frio vaso

miro su bebida y la empujo levemente

– en realidad cuando comencé la escuela en el primer curso pensé en tener una relación pero cuando me hicieron todo eso en lo menos que pensé fue en amor, y bueno sucedieron más cosas…y tú? –

Con bastante melancolía recordé aquellos intentos donde quise verme más atractiva

– Quería algo parecido solo que salió mal – dije

– comprendo…creo que somos desdichados – comento riendo

– si –

Fue un momento bastante divertido pero con un día por delante continuamos con los estudios

Pasaron dos horas más y volvimos a tener un descanso, la jarra de té se había acabado, estaba en silencio solo dando una revisión rápida a lo que aprendí

– oye puedo usar tu baño? – pregunto

– si –

Lo acompañe y cuando entro solo volví a la mesa, mientras leía no pude evitar recordar que traía consigo aquel cuaderno, mire hacia la puerta y sin poder parar esa curiosidad lo tome y hojee rápido, quede impactada

"muérete, no sirves, eres basura, haznos un favor y muere, vete de aquí, nadie te quiere"

Solo eran de las pocas palabras escritas entre todas, había más insultos y amenazas, no comprendí porque no había tirado ese cuaderno solo eran malas palabras y más cosas horribles, lo devolví a su lugar y solo volví a mis cosas, pasaron unos minutos y Bao regreso

– podemos continuar? – pregunto

– s…s i – conteste

– me encontré a tu mama – dijo

– te molesto? – pregunte

– no, solo me pregunto si quería más te – contesto

– Qué alivio – brame

– quieres continuar? – Pregunto

– me podrías esperar un poco voy a hablar con mi mama – conteste

Mire el reloj y ya era tarde por lo que pensé en invitarlo a comer, me levante llevándome la jarra y los vasos

Sali y baje hasta la cocina donde deje los trastes y me detuve solo a recordar esas palabras, Bao siempre las leía y sonreía como siempre, no podía entenderlo, no podía saber por qué hacía eso si lo lastimaba, a pesar de lo poco que conocía con eso me hacía saber que realmente no sabía nada de el

– oye Tomoko estas bien? – pregunto mama

Me limpie los ojos y voltee

– Si…mama lo puedo invitar a comer? – respondí

– Está bien, hice mucho así que no hay problema – añadió mama

– Le diré – dije

Volví al cuarto y me senté de nuevo

– oye…te quedaras a comer? – pregunte

Bao me miro

– tu mama no se molestara? – respondió

– Ya le dije, hizo mucho – dije

– Si no se enoja entonces bien – dijo

– Bueno hay que avanzar, todavía queda una materia más – añadió

– si –

Era muy entusiasta y con todo eso me entristecía que sonriera, me gustaba verlo feliz pero él seguía siendo un misterio. Pase una media hora cuando escuche la voz de mama

– Tomoko ya está listo – dijo

– Vamos – Bao asintió y se puso de pie estirando sus brazos dando un quejido

– Te sigo – camine a la puerta y bajamos juntos

Mama le dio la silla de tomoki quien se sentó a un lado de ella, Bao miraba la comida

– Come – dijo mama

– sí, gracias –

Tomo los palillos, lo mire asombrada de los modales que tenía y quise copiar algunos de sus movimientos pero eran demasiado para mis costumbres

– Gracias por ayudar a mi hija – dijo mama, Bao la miro y asintió

– no me agradezca, es lista aprende muy rápido – dijo

–Qué bueno, entonces te puedo pedir que la ayudes más? – repuso mama

Bao me miro un momento y solo sonrió

– sí, cuente con eso –

Me sentí apenada pero mire a mi hermano quien estaba con una sonrisa de burla, solo fruncí el ceño

El almuerzo continuo sin más problemas y cuando acabamos volvimos a mi cuarto, con el estómago lleno solo me mantenía quieta porque sentía que vomitaría si hacia demasiado esfuerzo, Bao solo se acomodó los guantes y masajeo sus muñecas

– si quieres pues quitártelos, aquí nadie te vera – dije

Me levante y puse seguro para evitar que alguien entrara de sorpresa

– Gracias –

Con bastante lentitud los saco de sus manos y lo doblo colocándolos en la mesa, regrese con el mirándolo masajear sus manos

– te duelen? – pregunte

– No, es normal – contesto

– es muy fresco cuando me los quito – agrego

– está bien si continuamos? – pregunto

– si –

entre sus palabras lo quede mirando mientras mi mano se fue deslizando hasta la suya que mantenía en la mesa, mi corazón latía demasiado rápido pero no me detuve y al segundo de tocarla reaccione quedándome quieta guardando silencio, Bao pareció no darse cuenta así que la aproxime más e hice contacto completo quedándome ahí solamente

Pase el resto de la hora leyendo mientras Bao me explicaba puntos en los que me confundía, el tiempo se pasaba volando y acabamos con los estudios pero quería que siguiera conmigo un poco más, guardaba mis cosas cuando solo mire mi consola conectada a la televisión

– quieres jugar? – pregunte señalando

Bao ya tenía todo dentro de su mochila

– Solo si me enseñas – respondió

– Si –

Me levante y prepare todo

Eran las dos de la tarde y a pesar de estar entre letras y números me estaba divirtiendo

Coloque un juego de carreras y con el comenzamos a competir, la mayoría de las veces choco pero se reía por lo mal que iba

–esta es la primera vez que juego – comento

– si? Nunca has ido a las árcades o en el celular? – pregunte

Apretaba botones y movía su control con su auto en las curvas

– No, creo que me la he pasado más tiempo estudiando y leyendo – contesto

– Si quieres…si quieres te puedo enseñar, algún día salir y llevarte a jugar – dije, Bao solo sonrió

– Estaría bien, me gustaría bastante – solo me emocione

– que tal este fin de semana? – Pregunte

– Estoy libre así que es una promesa – replico sin apartar la vista de la pantalla ,con más energías solo gane en una pista que conocía bien

Fueron muchas partidas en las que fueron mejorando y en más de una me puso en aprietos pero logre ganar, parecía un niño emocionado que apretaba botones y se inclinaba según su auto

En poco tiempo llegaron la cuatro de la tarde cuando él se puso de pie

– Ya es hora de irme – dijo

– ya? – pregunte desanimada

– sí, solo le dije a mi mama que estaría hasta las dos…espero que no se enoje – respondió, fue por su mochila y se puso los guantes

– bueno…te veo en clases – dijo

– Si – me levante y solo abrí la puerta

– te acompaño – añadí, fue detrás hasta la puerta y salió

– Adiós – dijo

– Sí, cuídate –

Camino por el sendero y se fue alejando, cuando lo perdí de vista entre y subí a mi habitación, me senté un momento pero solo me incorpore y fui acomodando todo

Un poco más tarde me encontraba acostada abrazando aquel peluche, lo tenía solo en mis pensamientos no había nada más que el que sonreía haciéndome dar suspiros lo que más desee fue tenerlo entre mis brazos como en aquella vez y sentir su espalda entre mis manos y tal vez solo darle un beso, apenada solo me levante y fui a mi escritorio donde tome mi DS y jugué para distraerme. Entre mi avance en un juego RPG sonó mi celular y de inmediato fui a responder solo escuchando a Yuu del otro lado

– hola como estas?– dijo

Le había hablado poco desde aquel día

– bien y tu como estas? – respondí

– bien…y que cuentas? – Pregunto

– Pues estoy en casa y todo va bien – conteste

– qué bueno, y ya sabes que harás después de la preparatoria? – pregunto

– Pues estudiar y después tal vez encuentre trabajo – respondí

– Yo planeo lo mismo aunque antes quisiera hacer algún viaje – dijo

– mokochi discúlpame por lo de esa ocasión, no fue la mejor forma de decírtelo – agrego

Me senté

– No hay problema – replique

– espero que sigamos siendo amigas – dijo

– Si – brame

– bueno, sabes apenas charle con komiyama y me preguntaba si no quisieras ir con nosotras – dijo

– a dónde? – pregunte

– Al centro comercial –

– Está bien – dije

– qué bien! Podrás mañana? –

– sí, ya termine con mis asuntos así que estoy libre – repuse

– bien, nos vemos en la estación de siempre –

– Bueno –

Me platico de algunas cosas más y después de eso solo pase la noche como siempre

A la mañana siguiente sali de casa llevando conmigo la mariconera de siempre y caminaba en dirección a la estación, iba muy tranquila a solo unas cuadras cuando antes de cruzar una calle mire a un joven que iba cargando una bolsa por un momento pensé que era Bao pero solo me detuve a observarlo, detrás de él iba otra persona que saco un tubo de acero, me estremecí de miedo y quise avisarle pero mi cuerpo se paralizo, observe al perseguidor ir contra el joven que solo levanto su bolsa y detuvo el golpe, con su mano sujeto el tubo y mantuvo al perseguidor quieto un momento pero este se alejó y sin parar de nuevo tratando de golpearlo pero en un simple segundo el joven se movió y el perseguidor cayó al suelo, quise ver quien era ese joven pero estaba lejos como para reconocerlo además de que solo me daba la espalda, desde esa esquina solo seguía oculta

El atacante se puso de pie y continuo atacando mientras el joven solo esquivaba y parecían hablar. Debía irme de ahí pero algo me mantenía quieta, fue demasiado rápido cuando aquel atacante retrocedió y escupió un líquido negro, continuo adelante hasta que cayó el suelo y aquel otro solo se fue de ahí

– maldito! – exclamo el atacante que yacía en el suelo

Muy sorprendida por lo que vi me aleje rápido porque había perdido demasiado tiempo

Llegue con Yuu quien esperaba con komiyama, en el viaje en el tren estuve muy pensativa solo recordando que aquel joven llevaba unos guantes parecidos a los de Bao, la posibilidad de que fuera él era muy pequeña y no era el único que usaba guantes, además de que solo se estaba defendiendo

– Tomoko estas bien? Te veo preocupada – dijo Yuu que iba a un lado de mi

– s…si, no es nada importante – replique

– ha de estar pensando en cómo fastidiar al prójimo – comento komiyama

– No es tan peor que andar tras el pene de mi hermano – respondí

Komiyama se puso roja

– Idiota! – bramo

– calma, estamos en el tren no queremos que nos saquen o sí? – dijo Yuu

Solo quede callada y mire por la ventana, pensé en llamarlo y verificar que no fuera el, confiaba en el pero sí lo era al menos que no estuviera herido o lastimado

Pasando unas estaciones llegamos al destino y bajamos andando por aquel túnel y subimos a la superficie, me preguntaba por qué aquel sujeto quiso lastimarlo tal vez era uno de los que lo molestaban en la otra escuela y quería herirlo aún más, al final solo reí por que imaginaba demasiado tantos juegos que me hacían querer ver a Bao como un chico malo

– entonces estás de acuerdo con eso? – Pregunto Yuu

– eh…si – conteste

– Vamos y después iremos a comer – dijo

Sin tener idea las fui siguiendo mirando de lejos los mostradores de las tiendas y entre los pisos llegamos a la zona de ropa

Miramos estantes y entre tantos llegamos a los abrigos que eran escasos por la época pero solo quede mirando unos guantes negros, me separe de ellas quienes observaban unas blusas y fui a revisarlos, eran suaves y no costaban mucho por lo que tome un par y lo fui llevando conmigo a escondidas de ellas

– que tal este mokochi? – pregunto Yuu enseñándome una prenda aunque mostraba demasiado de la espalda

– no lo sé – respondí

– y tú que dices? – pregunto a komiyama

– Yo prefieren más las camisas – respondió

– supongo que es demasiado – comento Yuu dejándolo en su lugar y camino a los vestidos largos

Eran bastante coloridos y costaban mucho apenas lo que llevaba cubriría la mitad de algunos por lo que me abstuve de opinar al respecto de ellos

Fue una salida bastante tranquila en las que compre ropa interior y también un par de tops, Yuu compro más ropa y komiyama solo un par de camisetas de béisbol en una tienda de deportes sabía bien de su mal gusto pero no me imaginaba que era tanto, caminábamos en dirección a un local de comida rápida cuando entre las escaleras mire los artículos escolares

– m…me pueden esperar? – dije

– Si – contesto Yuu

– Solo será un momento – sin detenerme fui a esa tienda

Pase muy rápido comprando un cuaderno y volví

Juntas bajamos y nos dirigimos a la barra donde pedimos según el menú, esperamos en una mesa mientras tanto revise la hora

– y que harán cuando regresen a casa? – Pregunto Yuu

– Creo que estaré acomodando mis camisetas – respondió komiyama

– y tu mokochi? –

Mire lo comprado

– creo que jugar – replique

Tenía en mente en estar escribiendo en el nuevo cuaderno


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo seis

Camine a casa conteniéndome de no caer al suelo, temblaba demasiado y me dolían las manos, al llegar subí hasta mi habitación sentándome un momento en mi cama me cubrí la cara porque había estado de nuevo en esa situación, en mi pequeño momento sentí humedad en mi cara así que solo fui al baño y al verme en el espejo quede paralizado, manchas de sangre me cubrían la mitad de la cara y apenas podía notar del todo el color de mi piel, me limpie con agua y pasando un momento solo me quite los guantes encontrando una pequeña cortada la cual cure enseguida, mi aliento se volvió blanco cuando el agua del lavado se tiño de rojo y arroje esos guantes a la basura

Después de haberme limpiado fui a mi cama donde me recosté queriendo controlarme como siempre con respiraciones lentas, antes al terminar una pelea me podía llenar de sangre y no sentir nada pero ahora apenas podía tenerla cerca, no le tenía miedo solo que me daba ese mal recuerdo que me hacía arrepentirme de todo aquello nunca podía librarme de ese peso en la conciencia

Pase un momento quieto mirando la cinta que cubría la herida la cual no era muy grave, parecía que estaba en paz cuando solo escuche la voz de mama

– Bǎohù estas bien? – pregunto mama desde el otro lado de la puerta

– Si – respondí colocándome de pie

– quieres cenar? – pregunto

– Si –

Ocultando mi mano fui al comedor donde como en aquellos días usando mi ingenio hice que pasara de largo mis nudillos rojos

– y como te fue? – pregunto mama

Soportando el dolor en ese corte la mire y solo sonreí

– bien, sali con una amiga – replique

– qué bien! Y como es ella? – pregunto

La recordé en aquel momento cuando sus ojos se fijaron en mí y su cabello oscuro se movía con el viento

– Es la mejor chica que he conocido – respondí

Mama me miro y solo rio, confundido solo continúe comiendo

– y a donde fueron? – pregunto

– a comer unos postres – contesto

– oh…cuéntame de esa chica, es linda? – solo me centre en seguir comiendo

–bueno, si –

Mama estaba mirándome

– y llevas mucho conociéndola? – pregunto

– Poco tiempo – conteste

Hizo un gesto dejando un momento los palillos sobre el plato

– y te gusta? – Divague un momento

– No lo sé – mama me miro y suspiro

– Ya el tiempo aclarara eso – comento regresando a comer

– Tal vez – dije

Todo siguió normal hasta que termine y subí a hacer mis cosas de siempre entre la aparente paz

Un poco más tarde me acosté y cerré los ojos pero entre el sueño desperté de golpe, sali de la cama apretando mi pecho que dolía, abrí la ventana de mi habitación por el calor que sentía y entre tantas cosas solo recordé a Tomoko, tome mi teléfono y con mis temblorosas manos encontré su número, no lo pensé más y marque, permanecí atento y solo sonreí al escuchar su voz

– B…bueno – sonreí y solo me senté en la orilla de mi cama tocando mi nuca, era tranquilizador poder hablar

Sin embargo, con la mente aun en ese recuerdo de mí de nuevo perdiendo el control me hizo titubear. Entre la plática ese dolor en el pecho fue desapareciendo, quería hablar más con ella pero la molestaría demasiado así que solo me despedí y aunque mi intención era terminar la llamada no pude, solo mantenía mi oído a la bocina, el solo saber que la tenía tan cerca igual me daba miedo de que algún día la lastimara, con la mente en blanco hable

– tom…Kuroki aun estas ahí? –

De inmediato respondió

– Si… –

Lleno de confianza quise contarle más de mí pero solo colgó dejándome reír

Con ánimo y más calmado solo cerré los ojos volviendo a dormirme

Al día siguiente estuve en casa, hice la tarea faltante y también revise de nuevo mi herida que ya iba cerrando, por la tarde estuve mirando mi teléfono queriendo llamarla y escucharla un poco más pero sabiendo que la moleste no quería que se enojara más conmigo, el solo saber que podía hacerlo me hacía luchar contra ese deseo, pase el fin de semana solo leyendo y sali un par de ocasiones para comprar algunas cosas en las tiendas cercanas pero tenía cuidado porque habían ocasiones en las que me llegaba a encontrar a viejos conocidos pero no sucedió nada extraño

Antes de darme cuenta llego el lunes y levantándome temprano me vestí y fui hasta el poste de siempre, normalmente mientras estaba ahí algunas chicas de bajo grado me saludaban de lejos y correspondía un poco apenado, y era un poco curioso porque antes de Tomoko hubo algunas chicas que me dejaron cartas en mis zapatos y las leí pero realmente nunca asistí a donde me citaban era algo grosero pero lo mejor, después de esos días aun encontraba cartas pero no respondí a ninguna

Como siempre revisaba la calle y a la lejanía encontré a Kuroki, como siempre estaba apartada de todos y quería que tuviera amigos como la encargada de la biblioteca pero yo no era el mejor para concretar amistades y planee presentarle a Yǒurén y a Hǎoyǒu

– Buenos días – dije a Kuroki

– Buenos días – respondió

– y como estuvo tu fin de semana? – pregunte

– b…bien – contesto

– Qué bueno – di algunos pasos y Kuroki me siguió

En el camino pude notar que me miraba y por eso no logre disculparme por haberla llamado, cambie de tema mientras miraba los alrededores

– sabes conozco un karaoke algo moderno, solo fui una vez e iré con unos amigos no sé si quisieras unirte? – Dije

Kuroki me miro y asintió

– Bueno déjame organizarme y te diré cuándo – añadí

– Si – cambio de humor así que solo sonreí aliviado

Llegamos al colegio y me separe de ella para ir a cambiarme y de nuevo encontré una, con bastante sigilo leí un poco cuando escuche a la abusiva

– Escuche que hubo una pelea – dijo

– no te acerques – respondí

– también me entere que el otro quedo muy mal –

listo solo me aleje

– no hagas nada tonto, solo mantente lejos de ella – con eso dicho volví con Kuroki y juntos subimos hasta el aula

Ella fue a su pupitre y yo al mío, estando sentado y con tiempo antes de que llegara la profesora abrí esa carta y la leí

"para Bǎohù Zhōngshí

Te quiero confesar mis sentimientos por medio de esta carta, te he visto y me he quedado fascinada contigo cada vez no dejo de pensar en ti por ello escrito esto, sé que no nos conocemos pero quiero verte cerca de los gimnasios "

Traía su nombre escrito y también un olor a perfume, la doble y la guarde dejándola en mi mochila

– otra confesión? – pregunto Hǎoyǒu

– Si – respondí mirando al frente apoyando mi quijada con mi mano

– tienes mucha suerte a mí nunca se me han confesado y a ti ya van varias – comento con un tono hostil

– pero por que no vas y las conoces? O es porque te haces esperar? – pregunto

– Ya tengo que hacer – respondí

– oigan no quieren ir al karaoke? – pregunte mirando a Yǒurén y a Hǎoyǒu

– sí, cuando? – respondió mi amiga

– deja lo veo con Kuroki y nos ponemos de acuerdo –

Ella solo la miro un momento

– Ahora que recuerdo no podre…tengo unos asuntos con el club – dijo

– Yo tampoco, mi club me necesita – añadió mi amigo

– Ya veo, bueno ya será la siguiente – repuse

Con poco ánimo solo volví a mirar al frente, igual no importaba la llevaría y le daría una tarde donde pudiera divertirse más aunque también le pediría que llevara a sus amigas

Las clases comenzaron un poco atrasadas lo cual fue lo único extraño pero no le di importancia, como siempre llego el almuerzo que era uno de los mejores momentos que tenía y con ella comí aunque a la distancia observe a la abusadora, ella solo mantenía los ojos en Tomoko por lo que fruncí el ceño y se fue

Con ella pase los últimos minutos del descanso y volvimos juntos, no obstante, en el camino encontré a las amigas de la abusiva quien nos observaban y en un simple momento hable

– vamos por este camino quiero ver los anuncios – dije a Kuroki

– Si –

Nos desviamos un poco, en los ojos de las chicas podía ver que tramaban algo, leí unas cosas y subimos

En aquel pasillo las encontramos reunidas y Kuroki fue sin temor lo que me gusto, no les preste demasiada atención solo me mantuve alerta especulando que harían algo más, llegamos a la puerta del salón

– te veo más al rato – dije

Kuroki asintió, volví a mi lugar sentándome como siempre

– oye sobre esa rato quería pedirte disculpas, que tal si salimos juntos después de los exámenes – dijo

Anonadado por su cambio de actitud solo suspire

– Bien – repuse

Solo mire al frente pensando en Kuroki quien sonreía más alegre a comparación de antes

Entre las clases hablaba con ellos un poco más pero indiferente a sus problema por su contestación de la mañana y de vez en cuando Yǒurén me pedía ayuda para llenar unas postales para su club que iban dirigidas a solo chicas pero esa vez me negué y me centre más en mis asuntos, pude ver que se molestó pero no le di importancia. Al final del día me despedí y fui con Kuroki y como en esos días anduvimos juntos, entre los pasillos note que conocía a una chica quien la miro y Kuroki solo hizo un movimiento con su cabeza confirmando que eran amigas lo que me alegro

mientras tanto llegamos a la calle donde tenía la mente en blanco, no sentía peligro alguno y era lo mejor, fue en un momento cuando simplemente la voltee a ver para hablar sobre los estudios cuando entre sus ojos y quede fascinado totalmente encantado por su mirada pero solo ignore ese sentimiento en mi cabeza y voltee a mirar algunas flores, podía sentir mi pulso estar alto y escuchaba el bombear de mi corazón, nervioso la volví a mirar para retomar el asunto y hable de nuevo

– o…oye tienes novio? – pregunte

No podía detenerme si quiera retractarme de lo que había dicho

– por…por qué…quieres saberlo? – respondió

Una parte de mi quiso oponerse a contestar pero ese sentimiento se negó

– solo…solo curiosidad – con lo dicho no podía mirarla directamente pero cuando negó tener uno no pude evitar exhalar liberándome de esa tensión y sonreí mirando más coloridas las flores en los jardines

Como era costumbre llegamos a su casa y me despedí alegremente de Tomoko posando mi mano en su cabeza cuando sin sentir su presencia me sorprendió una mujer con quien hable poco antes de que me invitara a pasar y estando sentado solo pensaba bastante que nadie me había sorprendido, con todo lo pasado en la vieja escuela era raro que no pudiera sentir a alguien por la espalda tal vez ese sentimiento que tenía por Kuroki me iba debilitando más y las defensas de igual manera

Con algo de pena me mantenía callado en la sala de la familia Kuroki, Tomoko me acompaño hasta que su madre hablo pidiéndole que se cambiara y cuando se fue quede a solas, sin saber que decir la mire un momento

– ahora te traigo te – dijo

– Sí, gracias – respondí

Cuando la escuche alejarse me relaje observando los alrededores, era una casa muy grande y elegante

– Toma – dijo la madre de Tomoko que dejo una taza de té sobre la mesa de centro

– Gracias – conteste

se sentó en el sillón mirándome bastante fijo cosa que me incomodo, moví mis manos sobre mis piernas e iba a hablar cuando solo escuche pasos y gire quedando paralizado por Tomoko que estaba hermosa, por un segundo olvide todo centrándome en ella pero de nuevo ignore ese sentimiento y continúe en esa casa poco ya que las preguntas por parte de la madre fueron demasiado para contestar con ese ambiente que se volvió tan tenso que me inicie a sentir acorralado pero antes de tener esa crisis hablo Tomoko y me ayudo a salir

Me despedí y fui directo a casa, no obstante, y con infortunio en el camino me encontré con la abusiva

– Hola Bǎohù – saludo como si fuera una amiga

– Hola – respondí solo siguiendo adelante

– oye detente! – bramo

Solo voltee hacia ella

– qué pasa? – pregunte

– escuche que se te declararon – respondió

– Si – dije

– no seas tan frio, solo quiero charlar –

– crees que con lo que hiciste te voy a tratar? – repuse

– está bien lo siento – dijo inclinándose

– crees que con eso lo arreglas todo? – pregunte

Mi teléfono sonó y dando una revisión vi que era Kuroki

"perdón por lo de hoy"

– Lo sé, pero quiero arreglar las cosas – dijo

Mientras hablaba respondí

"no te disculpes, fue divertido"

– enserio crees que te creo? –

– que quieres que haga para que me creas? – pregunto

Enseguida sonó mi teléfono

"pensé que mi mama te molesto. Supongo que tus padres no son tan entrometidos" sin ver a la abusadora solo conteste

"pues algo, por eso no me gusta preocuparlos mucho tienen bastantes cosas en manos como para que los haga estar más estresados"

– solo aléjate de ella y no intentes nada me di cuenta que trataron de hacerlo, sabes de mí y no me llevo con tonterías – dije

Llego el siguiente mensaje

"es sobre lo que te paso?"

– me alejare de ella y también mis amigas, sabes que le daré protección por si alguien lo intenta solo dame una oportunidad contigo? – dijo

Quede pensativo solo escribiendo

"si, saben poco sobre eso" contesto

– a que te refieres? – pregunte

– bueno que podamos conocernos mejor, sé que en la escuela eres bastante querido por eso me sorprendió que eras uno de los míos en la otra escuela – dijo

Solo fruncí el ceño y exhale pesadamente

– no soy como tú! – brame

Kuroki respondió

"sabes creo que soy patética porque tu soportaste todo eso y yo apenas con lo que tenía ya me quería morir" con lo dicho por esa tipa solo quise irme pero por ese sentimiento me hizo calmarme y contestar

"no digas eso, eres valiente e incluso mejor que yo"

– está bien, sé que no hago el bien pero veras que cumpliré mi palabra –

Sin confiar solo seguí mi camino

– pero si lo hago quiero que cumplas con salir conmigo – agregó

Levante una ceja y sonreí alejándome

"Lo que dijo tu mama me sorprendió mucho, fue bastante animado" conteste

No confiaba en ella porque sabía que no cumpliría mi palabra ya que así era mi reflejo del pasado

"no quieres salir?"

Me detuve un momento y mi corazón latía apresurado aunque enseguida llego otro

"Para que vallamos a comer algo por supuesto "con una sonrisa reí un momento y respondí

"estaría bien tu di cuando" continúe adelante con el teléfono en mano esperando y enseguida fue

"déjame ver la fecha y te digo" totalmente alegre fui a casa

"bien"

En la noche permanecía en mi cama solo observando el techo mientras tenía en mente a Kuroki, con lo visto en Yǒurén mis sentimientos en esa balanza se inclinaba con Tomoko pero no sabía si ella sentiría lo mismo, aun así ese dolor del que no me podría liberar me lo impediría, me coloque a un lado mirando mi mochila puesta en una silla, dentro estaba el cuaderno de siempre, viejo recuerdo de mí y era lo único bueno que conservaba, tenía escritas groserías y amenazas de muerte que colocaron todos aquellos y fue antes del primer accidente donde perdí el control, mi cuerpo ardió y mi mente solo se centró en venganza e ira cosa que no deseaba tener de nuevo

El tiempo pasó rápido y de nuevo me vi en los vestidores cambiándome de ropa, la abusadora había dejado de seguir a Kuroki y si lo hacía seria desde muy lejos donde no la notara aunque al salir como siempre la encontré en el pasillo

– Hola – saludo con esa extraña manera familiar

– qué pasa? – pregunte

– Nada, solo quería que vieras que estoy cumpliendo mi palabra – se acercó y toco mi pecho pero solo tome su mano y la aleje

– Todavía te faltaría tiempo para compensar – dije siguiendo al gimnasio

– oye te falta cumplir a ti – comento

– a ti te falta mucho – conteste sin detenerme

De nuevo me junte con Kuroki y practicamos con el balón

– entonces iré a tu casa para estudiar? O quieres ir a la mía? – pregunte, Kuroki se movía con lentitud atajando el balón

– En la mía – respondió con la vista en la pelota

– Bien, supongo que iré temprano – dije

– si – repuso

se encontraba animada y solo incline un momento la cabeza notando que parecía una niña pequeña y me cruce de brazos solo admirando a Kuroki más feliz que antes, sin darme cuenta el balón paso de largo

– pa…pasa algo? – pregunto

reaccione y fui de vuelta por el balón continuando la practica

– quieres practicar con otra persona? – pregunte, esta vez fue Kuroki que dejo pasar el balón

– no…está bien así – contesto

– porque si quieres le puedo preguntar a otro – añadí

– No – dijo y fue por el balón

Quería que se acercara a alguien así que mirando a mí alrededor fui y hable con una compañera

– oye puedes cambiarme el lugar? – pregunte

Por lo que sabía ella era muy amable y en viaje escolar le toco estar con Kuroki así que no habría problemas

– si por qué no? – replico

Ella fue Kuroki quien me miro y asentí dejándola

Pasaron unos minutos cuando la voltee a ver y estaba cabizbaja demasiado torpe mientras practicaba, la otra chica se mantenía bastante atenta pero ahora no estaba feliz y con la duda del por qué mire a mi compañera

– me puedes dar un momento? – solo asintió y fui con Kuroki

– estas bien? – pregunte

– Si – dijo, por su tono de voz pareció enojada

– segura? – pregunte de nuevo

– Si – respondió

Seguía enojada y al no saber qué hacer solo coloque mi mano sobre su cabeza

– quieres que lo haga contigo? – pregunte

Kuroki solo miro a otro lado

– s…si– contesto, su mejilla derecha se enrojeció

– Está bien – me aleje de ella y fui con la chica amable

– me puedes cambiar el lugar? –

La chica sonrió y fue con Kuroki, charlaron entre ellas y solo se puso roja mientras la chica se fue riendo, por cómo se llevaban deduje que eran amigas así que no había problema alguno. Con el poco tiempo que nos sobraba continuamos con el ejercicio y a diferencia de antes sonreía más

Más tarde entre las clases tuve que salir a atender algo con un profesor, no era nada grave solo una charla sobre el fin del curso y asesorarme con el examen para la universidad cosa que ya tenía pensado en hacer desde hacía tiempo . Fue algo rápido y regrese para el resto del día aunque en el camino me encontré a la abusiva, solo deje salir aire por la molestia de verla – hola –saludo como siempre

– creo que no me presente contigo me llamo Ran yō – añadió

pase de largo pero tomo mi mano sujetándola con fuerza

– que quieres? – pregunte

– Nada solo hablarte – respondió

– no me interesa –

Me libere solo dando un giro de muñeca, no obstante, me tomo con las dos manos

– Iba rumbo al baño y fue una suerte encontrarte – dijo

Con un simple movimiento de nuevo me libere y continúe adelante, no me agradaba nada y ahora que intentaba ser amigable me hacía enojar por su hipocresía

De regreso solo abrí la puerta

– puedo pasar? – pregunte

– Si – respondía la profesora

sin prestar mucha atención fui a mi pupitre donde permanecí hasta la hora de salida

En mi espera en la puerta me maraville que Tomoko hablara con otras chicas, una de ella con el pelo corto y una que tenía una mirada dura, ambas por como actuaban sabía que no eran peligrosas así que estuve a un lado de la puerta, y estando ahí algunas se despedían y correspondía igual. Fue un momento de satisfacción

Con la promesa con ella desperté temprano el fin de semana y preparando lo que dijo me vi saliendo de casa cargando mi mochila con libros y apuntes que tenía para darle más información, iba con ropa normal solo que con una playera de manga larga con mis guantes puestos, anduve por las misma calles hasta su hogar, al frente solo apacigüe mis nervios y toque el timbre respirando con lentitud, no tardo mucho y salió Kuroki que traía puesta ropa diferente y era muy linda

– B…buenos días – dijo

– Buenos días – respondí nervioso por ella

– Qué…que bueno que viniste – dijo

– Te lo prometí – dije

– sígueme –

fui detrás y entre a su casa donde me sentí muy nervioso pero nos dirigimos hacia unas escaleras y momentos después entre a su habitación que era muy amplia, todo era diferente al mío que trasmitía más oscuridad que nada y ahora había un aura de paz muy perturbadora, Kuroki me vio actuar extraño así que me senté cuando me lo pidió, a pesar del ambiente demasiado ligero no podía relajarme así que de inmediato comencé pero no evitaba el instinto de observar a todas partes, Kuroki de nuevo noto mi actuar y con sus palabras me centre

El tiempo transcurrió rápido hasta el descanso, hable un poco con ella quedando en blanco no queriendo bajar mis defensas y en el pasillo escuche pasos, Kuroki se sorprendió al momento que tocaron la puerta y quede cautivado por su reacción, ella se levantó y era su madre quien llamaba, sin prestar atención me centre en acomodar lo siguiente

Tomoko con amabilidad me dio un vaso de té con hielos en el interior, y con confianza fui dando sorbos pequeños, era realmente caótico para mí no sentirme amenazado pero solo la escuche

– y ya…has tenido novia? – con un simple suspiro me vi en el pasado siendo llevado lejos solo para que me quemaran

– No – dije

– y por qué? –

Con esa melancolía moví mi vaso por la mesa

– en realidad cuando comencé la escuela en el primer curso pensé en tener una relación pero cuando me hicieron todo eso en lo menos que pensé fue en amor, y bueno sucedieron más cosas…y tú? – en la cruz de mi pecho sentí frio

– Quería algo parecido solo que salió mal – dijo

Fue demasiada coincidencia

– comprendo…creo que somos desdichados –

A pesar de lo malo me sentía feliz por ese momento

– si –

Le explique todo con claridad el resto de las horas y volvimos a tener un descanso más, me bebí muchos vasos de té que Kuroki me sirvió y mi cuerpo no podía contener tanta agua así que con algo de vergüenza le pedí su baño el cual accedió a prestarme sin problema

Me guio y me dejo en la puerta, con calma hice mis necesidades, con el sonido del agua corriendo sali y me dirigí a las escaleras donde encontré a la madre de Tomoko

– estas bien? – pregunto

– Si – dije

– necesitan algo? O más te? – pregunto

– Gracias pero no – replique

– Bueno, si quieren algo solo pídanlo – dijo

– si gracias –

Subí y me uní de nuevo

Seguimos un poco más y almorcé con la familia Kuroki entre preguntas simples, después de eso volvimos al cuarto, sentado y un poco adormilado masajee mis manos por un pequeño molestar, siempre tenía los guantes pero pasando horas con ellos dolían mis muñecas

– si quieres puedes quitártelos, aquí nadie te vera – dijo

no supe que responder ante su proposición pero cuando escuche que aseguro su puerta sentí confianza

– Gracias – dije

me fui quitando los guantes liberándome igual de la picazón que elimine con lentitud, era placentero no estar con la molestia

– te duelen? – pregunto

era evidente por mi contante movimiento de manos

– No, es normal –pareció bastante preocupada y no quería verla así

– Es muy fresco cuando me los quito – sus ojos se posaron en mis manos prestándome mucha atención

– está bien si continuamos? – Kuroki me miro y quede fijo en sus labios, los mantenía cerrados y sabía que eran suaves

– Si – dijo, asentí y continúe hablando

Entre esa hora y con el sentimiento latente por ella quise decirle, estábamos solos sin nadie cerca pero tenía miedo de su rechazo, tal vez todo esos buenos momentos solo eran amabilidad de su parte por ayudarla y lo confundí, era una ansia tenerla tan cerca y no poder hacerlo no lograba asimilar aun ese sentir, no obstante, contuve aquella decisión que reflexionaría mejor para aclarar mi mente, de ahí en adelante las horas pasaron muy rápido y todo gracias a Tomoko, sin embargo, y a pesar de querer estar más tiempo ahí debía irme, con todo puesto en mi mochila me despedí de ella que me acompaño a la puerta

Desanimado camine a casa, a decir verdad era el mejor día, llegue y mi madre me pidió una explicación la cual le di y con un gesto de molestia solo suspiro dejándome ir

Subí a mi habitación y permanecí en mi cama mirando mi teléfono queriendo llamarla pero lo deje y me senté mejor a leer

Al día siguiente desperté temprano y mientras desayunaba mama se acercó a la mesa

– me puedes ir a comprar carne? – pregunto, la mire mientras bebía café

– Si – respondí

– donde siempre, un kilo – dijo

en la mesa dejo el dinero que tome, cuando acabe solo fui a cambiarme y sali a la calle, anduve tranquilo y con la misma actitud compre lo pedido, con la bolsa en mano fui como siempre observando los alrededores pero entre las calles sentí un escalofrió pasar por mi nuca, andando mire de reojo y en el reflejo de una ventana note que iba siendo seguido por un viejo conocido el segundo del presidente, recordaba que pertenecía al comité de disciplina, él era quien me daba las palizas en las salida y también robaba mi dinero

Solo preparándome seguí adelante esperando, mi mano derecha estaba ocupada por la bolsa así que con la izquierda me defendería si el hiciera algo, cruzamos las calles cambiando de dirección, me desvié mucho de casa y entre una solitaria calle escuche sus pasos huecos y trato de golpearme con un tubo de acero, con el zumbido del aire me moví evitando el golpe y acomodándome en el suelo golpee su talón y cayó al suelo, pensé que se calmaría para hablar pero solo se incorporó y continuo con su cometido

– por tu culpa…– dijo

– Tú me arruinaste – añadió poniendo una expresión de odio puro,

Su cara estaba arrugada mostrando sus dientes

– no entrare a la universidad por ti, estúpido –

Seguía moviendo el tubo hacia mí y en un par de ocasiones quise detener el arma con la bolsa de nuevo pero no quería entrar en crisis, sin defenderme gire solo evadiendo

– por tu culpa me suspendieron –

Con enojo lo mire

– Solo hice lo correcto – dije

– si no me hubieras denunciado no me habrían suspendido – respondió

– ir con ellos sangrando fue demasiado –

Aquel día me deje golpear y fue una paliza de tal manera que mi ropa se vio roja, fue con calma que fui con un maestro y con una evidencia tal fueron por el que aún tenía sus manos rojas, fue bastante sencillo verlo ser suspendido

– eres solo un perro, maldito lobo! –

Con enojo solo apreté mi puño y lo golpee, el jefe de disciplina retrocedió con la boca ensangrentada pero de nuevo fue hacia mí, sin embargo, antes de levantar su tubo cayó al suelo, lo deje casi en nocaut y conteniéndome de nuevo me aleje

– maldito! – grito

Andando mire mi guante con sangre, alejándome mire hacia atrás donde estaba el sujeto aun tirado, ya hacía tiempo que no sentía dolor y por un momento quise ayudarlo pero enfrié mi mente andando más rápido

Al llegar a casa entre como si nada no me preocupe por que la carne solo se suavizo más por el golpe

– Ya está – dije

– Bien, gracias – dijo mama

Deje el encargo en la mesa

– quieres algo de beber? – pregunto

– Así estoy bien – respondí subiendo por las escaleras

– Ayer mientras no estabas compre sodas – comento

– Tal vez más tarde – repuse

– bueno –

Entre a mi habitación donde de nuevo arroje mis guantes a la basura, sin herida alguna solo me acosté y a diferencia de antes no tuve esa crisis de dolor y se me ocurrió llamarla pero no tuve el valor

Miraba mis manos tocando cada cicatriz con la decisión de contarle sobre mí


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo siete

Volví a casa al atardecer, cargaba con una bolsa y mi mariconera en mi dolido hombro, muy cansada entre e iba rumbo a mi cuarto cuando mama me detuvo

– y como te fue? – pregunto

Exhale por el cansancio

– Bien – solo me miro y asintió

– está bien, supongo que fuiste con tus amigas – dijo

– Si – dije continuando

– quieres cenar? – pregunto

– Más tarde estaría bien – conteste

– Bueno –

Sin más solo proseguí, mi blusa se sentía húmeda en mis hombros y también estaba demasiado sudada, había estado con ellas bastante tiempo después del centro comercial, miramos una película sobre héroes que no tenía mucho de haberse estrenado y aunque fue buena nos tardamos mucho

Mientras me cambiaba pensé en bañarme por el olor que emanaba de mí y también porque al día siguiente debía verme bien o menos desalineada, con ropa limpia en mano y una toalla baje

Estando en la tina con el agua hasta el cuello pensaba en aquel chico que peleo pero lo deje porque era imposible que fuera Bao, además de que no era culpable de defenderse, sin embargo, el solo tenerlo en mis pensamientos me hizo sonreír y mi corazón latió apresurado, con todas mis fuerzas quería abrazarlo de nuevo y que acariciara mis mejillas como en esa ocasión y si no fuera demasiado pedir solo besarlo aunque fuera solo una vez, con la vergüenza abarcando mi cuerpo me sumergí un momento y sali para secarme. Con una toalla en mi cabeza subí de nuevo y mirando por mi ventana solo me fije en lo comprado, con calma saque mi ropa y la fui guardando, el cuaderno lo coloque en mi escritorio, me retire la toalla y me senté observándola

No sabía qué hacer, volví a ponerme de pie y fui por mi celular por donde mire unos videos en el internet aunque lo deje minutos después y fui escribiendo en todas las hojas, no importaba si tenía mala letra pero lo hice usando lápiz, bolígrafos y un marcador, cada hoja la llene y pasando dos horas termine feliz pero insegura de lo que haría, con mucho tiempo todavía lo arregle un poco usando viejos materiales que guardaba y cuando lo tenía listo baje a cenar a solas

Por cada bocado que daba me sentía ansiosa de que llegara el día siguiente

Con sueño desperté al momento que sonó la alarma de mi teléfono, mis parpados pesaban demasiado y con pocas fuerzas me forcé para salir de la cama, fui al baño y me lave la cara aunque no me libero del todo de mi deseo de regresar a acostarme

Di una cepillada a mi pelo y luego baje a tomar el desayuno, mi hermano salió temprano por los entrenamientos así que solo estuve con mama, por lo que escuche en las noticias sería un día soleado aunque con un poco de vientos leves. Fue rápido y subí para ir por mis cosas entre ellas el cuaderno que metí en mi mochila pero igual aquellos guantes que compre no eran lo más lujosos pero esperaba que le gustaran siquiera un poco, me cambie rápido y baje de vuelta solo despidiéndome

Camine hasta encontrarlo donde siempre y ahora tenía otros guantes, sonrió al verme y saludo

– buenos días! – dijo

– Buenos días – respondí bajamente

Tenía muchos nervios, permanecí con la vista baja queriendo entregarle los guantes pero solo quede paralizada

– eh…estas bien? – pregunto inclinándose para mirarme pero solo forje una sonrisa

– Si – dije avanzando

Entre las calle lo miraba momentáneamente con el valor que oscilaba con el miedo

– quieres algo? – pregunto Bao que se dio cuenta de mi actuar

– por? – pregunte sin pensar

– es que me estás viendo, si quieres algo solo pídelo – respondió

– no…bueno volverás a ayudarme a estudiar? – dije

Con los guantes en mente seguí con la vista en el suelo

– seguro, supongo que será en tu casa no? – dijo

Demasiado pensativa lo mire

– que tal en tu casa? – pregunte

Bao me miro y se rasco toco levemente su mejilla

– bueno…si, hare un poco de limpieza – dijo nervioso

Seguí así hasta el salón

sentada miraba los guantes que mantenía ocultos y a Bao quien estaba platicando con sus amigos, se lo quería entregar pero lo haría a solas y cuando tuviera más valor, estando mirándolo me preguntaba por qué nunca lo había notado, el a simple vista era llamativo para cualquiera y más si se juntaba con Yǒurén, tal vez era por que estando con miedo me cerré más en tratar de huir de todos y por un momento me imagine que hubiera sucedido si Bao no hubiera interferido con aquel suicidio, tal vez me hubiera desangrado pero realmente no sabía si sería recordada por alguien, desperté de ese momento triste y sacudiendo mi cabeza solo me centre en el profesor que ya había entrado, apunte lo escrito en la pizarra dando un suspiro que hizo voltear a mis compañeros y siendo el centro de atención solo baje la vista a mi escritorio escuchando la risa de los demás, mi cara ardió pero gire a ver a Bao quien estaba un poco serio mirando a todos

– profesor puede repetir eso? – preguntó en voz alta y la atención que no deseaba se fue con él

todos estaban sorprendidos de Bao, el volteo a verme y sonrió lo que hizo mi pecho doler aún más, no sabía si el sentiría lo mismo o si se fijaría más en mí que no era la gran chica, era atento conmigo y siempre me cuidaba como lo prometió, era aún muy misterioso, sin embargo, de mi interior emano un miedo que hacia dudar si el solo era así conmigo por esa promesa significaría que no sentía nada por mí y confundí sus buenas intenciones, pero si así fuera al menos le debería retribuirle desinteresadamente pero tendría que calmar eso que sentía por él .la clase continuo con calma al igual que el resto antes del almuerzo donde guarde los guantes con mi obento y con el asistí al árbol de siempre donde nos sentamos

Bao comía pan mientras miraba los alrededores, con los guantes debajo de mi obento lo mire un momento, mis manos que sostenían los palillos temblaban demasiados y los trozos de arroz caían repetidamente

– no quieres ir a un karaoke algún día? – pregunto, lo mire con atención

– Es que he oído que son lugares donde te puedes divertir y seria genial que fuéramos – añadió

Me calme de esos nervios

– Si…estaría bien – dije

Bao sonrió

– Si quieres puedes llevar a tus amigas – dijo

Solo asentí, Bao estuvo muy tranquilo y con valor saque los guantes mostrándolo

– To…toma – dije

Mi mente se comenzaba a nublar por los nervios, Bao me miro y estaba sorprendido

– eh…es para mí? – pregunto

– s…si – respondí tratando de no desmayarme

– por…por qué? No es mi cumpleaños – dijo

Podía ver su nerviosismo

– Toma – dije con las pocas palabras que aún era capaz de formular

Bao estiro su mano y deposite los guantes en sus manos y los miro anonadado, no pude soportar verlo así que voltee a otro lado

– gr…gracias – dijo con un tono muy suave de voz

– me…me gustan – dijo

Lo voltee a ver y quise declararme pero con la mano en mi pecho solo sonreí

– te devolveré el favor…te complaceré como quieras – dijo

Mi corazón latió al escucharlo decir eso, mi respiración se agito por esas palabras, quede atrapada en sus ojos con el deseo de hablarle de ese sentimiento que abarcaba mi pensamientos cada vez que me encontraba con el pero me retracte por el mismo miedo

– cu…cualquier cosa? – pregunte

– Si – replico con la vista en ellos, se encontraba fascinado

– in…incluso…incluso si me hace sentir bien? – dije

– Te hace sentir bien más que cualquier cosa – mi pulso se estaba descontrolando

– estas bien? – pregunto tocando mi frente y después mi mejilla donde mi cuerpo se movió solo y tome su mano manteniéndola en mi cara

– Si – dije cerrando un momento mis ojos, su mano era suave y cálida, apenas pasaron unos momentos y reaccione dándole la espalda

– lo…lo siento – dije

Mi cara ardía de vergüenza

– no hay…no te preocupes – dijo, Bao estaba nervioso

– Come – dije

Le di mi obento

– Gracias – dijo

Tome la misma mejilla donde aún podía sentir su calidez como un pequeño cosquilleo

– Los voy a cuidar mucho – comento

sin poder hablar sentí y sentí un escalofrió caminar por mi espalda y mire a todos lados pero no encontré nada, cuando logre calmarme me volví a acomodar

– gracias también…por lo de hace rato – dije

Bao me devolvió la caja

– No es nada, no me gusto que se burlaran – respondió mirando la copa del árbol

–e…eres bueno porque me prometiste cuidarme? – pregunte

– Es complicado… – respondió, quede con dudas y quise seguir preguntando pero antes de pronunciar palabras Bao se puso de pie

– Creo que ya es hora de que volvamos – dijo

Me incorpore y me limpie el polvo de la falda

Caminamos juntos y entrando al recinto el solo me tomo de la mano y me alejo, con la duda del por qué actuó así voltee y Bao se encontraba empapado, toda su ropa estaba mojada y solo me miro y sonrió acomodando su pelo dejándome ver a un Bao genial con una mirada muy sexy

– Voy a cambiarme – dijo andando

Unas chicas entre ellas yoshida lo miraron, lo iba siguiendo y entre los pasillo se quitó su suéter dejándome ver su figura

– esto pesa demasiado, creo que voy a tener que ir con la enfermera – dijo

– si quieres ve al salón yo voy en un rato – añadió

Quede callada

– Gracias – dije

– por qué? – pregunto

Su espalda era amplia y su figura era muy esbelta

– Bu…bueno por salvarme – dije mirando su cuerpo y aunque iba mojado Bao era listo no dejando que nadie viera sus mangas

– Te prometí protegerte – dijo

– sube te veré allá – añadió

Lo seguí hasta los vestidores y señalo el cartel

– Sí, está bien – dije

Retrocedí y fui como el índico

llegue al aula donde entre mi silencio escuche a las demás chicas charlar sobre Bao, se preguntaban entre ellas quien sería capaz de hacer algo así o porque lo harían, y me di cuenta que era más popular de lo que imaginaba, entre los comentarios estaban las pervertidas quienes se maravillaron por verlo mojado y con una mirada fría eso me hizo recordar sus palabras en el almuerzo que eran las mismas de los chicos yandere y no pude evitar imaginármelo teniendo esa mirada fría hablando lo mismo que ellos mientras me sujetaba de las manos, con su torso desnudo pegado a mi cuerpo

– oye Kuroki que le paso a Zhōn? – pregunto una compañera

– quien? – dije

– A Bǎohù – repuso

– Oh…no tengo idea – dije

– y por qué lo llamas Zhōn? – pregunte

Mi compañera me miro muy raro

– bueno cuando llego nos pidió que lo llamáramos así, no prestaste atención cuando se presentó? – respondió

Solo asentí feliz porque era la única que lo llamaba Bao

– entonces no tienes idea del por qué? – pregunto

Él era bueno y también dude del por qué

– no lo sé, solo íbamos pasando – dije

– Y nadie vio nada, supongo que habrá sido un accidente – dijo

A mi lado llegaron más

– eres su amiga no? – pregunto

– Si – respondí nerviosa

– y sabes si tiene novia? – pregunto otra

– c…creo que no – conteste achicándome por estar rodeada

– qué bueno – bramo una que soltó un suspiro

– sí, entonces por que rechaza a todas? – pregunto otra

Quede sorprendida al saber que Bao era muy popular lo que alimento aquel miedo

– Y si tiene una pareja fuera, nunca lo he visto después de clases aquí así que puede que tenga a alguien – comento otra

– a ti Kuroki te he dicho algo? – pregunto de nuevo otra

La profesora no llegaba y me estaba quedando muy presionada

– No – conteste

– Por ahora creo que es mejor esperar a ver cómo se resuelve todo – comento otra que se retiró a su lugar

– tienes razón, cuando regrese tal vez nos explique por qué – añadió otra y todas se retiraron

De nuevo en soledad solo quede fija en el lugar de Bao quien era más popular que yo y quien a pesar de tener todo eso no parecía muy interesado, como lo veía él tenía la oportunidad de ser más feliz más que en su anterior escuela, pasaron unos minutos más y la clase se retrasaba pero se escuchó la puerta abrirse y era la profesora en turno

– disculpen la demora, tuve que hacer algo – dijo andando a su escritorio detrás llego Bao quien traía puesto su uniforme de deportes y también portaba los guantes que le regale

– puedo entrar? – pregunto

– Si – contesto la profesora

Él fue a su asiento y estaba demasiado tranquilo

El resto de las horas fueron entre un ambiente muy callado y la tensión era alta, sin tener que esforzarme escuchaba a los demás murmurar y la mayoría era de Bao quien no parecía muy afectado con lo sucedido

al final de las clases mientras guardaba todo mire el cuaderno que había hecho y voltee hacia Bao que se vio rodeado por todos, a diferencia de mí él se vía muy relajado aun teniendo a todos ellos cubriéndole por todas partes y era inundado por las palabras de todos que no se callaban en ningún momento, con su calma hablo y permaneció con ellos, esperándolo el me miro y solo movió sus manos indicándome que lo esperara y lo hice en la puerta, por momentos mire hacia el pasillo donde me encontré con yoshida

– qué tal? – saludo

Solo moví la cabeza asintiendo

– y como está tu novio? – pregunto

Aturdida solo la mire

– N…no es mi novio – respondí

– ya lo sé, y como esta? – pregunto mirando por la ventana

– supongo que bien – dije

– enserio cuídalo o vendrá alguien – comento siguiendo su camino

Con mi cara ardiendo fruncí el ceño pero de nuevo sentí frio recorrer por mi nuca y voltee a todos lados pero no encontré a nadie, como en aquella vez un perturbador miedo me hizo vibrar

– pasa algo? – pregunto Bao a mis espaldas

– s.. Si – conteste

– vamos? – dijo

Asentí

– me quieres acompañar a la enfermería? – pregunto

– o si quieres vete y te alcanzare – agrego

– A…a la enfermería – respondí

– bien, es que tengo que cambiarme de ropa…la enfermera se encargó de secarla sí que fue trabajoso cambiarme en el vestidor – con la duda lo mire y hable sin pensar

– y también la ropa interior? – pregunte

Bao me quedo mirando y se puso rojo, siguió sin decirme nada solo evitando mirarme

Al llegar a la puerta se detuvo un momento

– Puedes cuidar un momento mis cosas, no tardare – dijo

– si –

Me entrego su mochila que cargue, me apoye en la pared donde con nervios recordé el cuaderno y nuevamente sentí miedo, era como si alguien me estuviera viendo desde algún punto y lo hacía con un odio muy grande, sin perder la razón me mantuve cerca de la puerta y fue en poco que salió de nuevo con el uniforme y aun traía consigo los guantes regalados

– Listo, es mucho mejor estar seco – dijo muy relajado

– Sí que se preocupan por ti – comente

– Supongo – dijo

Le di su mochila y comenzamos a andar

En la calle lo miraba ir muy serio con esa mirada apagada que extinguía el brillo de sus ojos

– sabes no me gusta ser el centro de atención – dijo con un tono frio

– por…por qué? – pregunte nerviosa

– siento que no lo merezco – contesto

Me detuve un momento y saque aquel cuaderno

– Toma – dije

Bao giro hacia mí y lo tomo, en su cara notaba su confusión, abrió el cuaderno leyendo el interior y sonrió mientras en sus ojos regresaba esa luz perdida pero lo cerró y me dio la espalda

– gracias! – dijo animado

– es lo…es lo mejor que me han dado – añadió

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta escucharlo

– hare lo que sea para cuidarte – dijo

Su voz se volvió tan suave que pude sentir su tristeza, no sabiendo que decir me fui acercando

– Por…por favor quédate ahí – dijo

No hice caso y solo fui hacia el abrazando su espalda, no entendía el por qué lo hice pero no me aparte y Bao toco mi mano con suavidad

–Eres en la única en quien confió – dijo

Podía escuchar su corazón latir con fuerza, mi boca temblaba y lo único en mis pensamientos era declarar mis sentimientos pero me quede quieta, Bao se movió y se giró llevándome a su pecho, con más fuerza apreté su cuerpo y el acaricio mi cabeza

– te…te am… – mi corazón latió más fuerte

– Te protegeré – dijo

En mi mente solo tenía ese amor por el pero no logre hablar, acariciaba mi cabeza y fue una sensación que me hizo ir adormilándome

no sé cuánto tiempo pasamos así y quería que no terminara pero tuvimos que seguir caminando, en el camino Bao iba sujetando el cuaderno y lo protegía mucho, su sonrisa era diferente y si podía describirlo era como un niño con un regalo, volví a casa y se despidió de una forma diferente dejándome paralizada solo observándolo irse

entre a casa y fui a mi habitación donde me acosté apretujando aquel peluche purpura, con todo lo sucedido sentía que flotaba de la felicidad, otra vez lo había abrazado y el me acaricio la cabeza con tal ternura que no había nada que se comparara, en mis manos aun podía sentir su cuerpo y escuchar su corazón, por un momento entre mis pensamientos quise besarlo, fue mientras estaba con el cuándo subí la vista a él y quise acercarme a sus labios pero solo me centre en seguir en su pecho, me pregunte que se sentiría o si llegaría a soportarlo del todo sin caer desmayada, estando acostada contenía mi alegría y respiraba agitadamente pero en un pequeño momento quieta lo imagine y quise besarlo, sin embargo, escuche mi teléfono sonar y rápido conteste escuchando a Bao

– Hola – dijo

– Hola – respondí

– solo llamaba para recordarte sobre lo del karaoke – dijo, su voz estaba muy animada y yo no podía contener una risa de felicidad

– Si…aun no lo había olvidado – respondí

– si…este bueno…y que haces? – pregunto, solo ponía atención a su voz

– Nada, estoy…descansado – conteste

– y tú? – agregue

– estoy caminando, aun no llego a casa – dijo

– oye…gracias por tus regalos…no esperaba que fueron tan…grandiosos – añadió

– si…aunque no es la gran cosa – comente

– para mí lo son – dijo

– estos guantes son los mejores que he tenido – agrego

– No me costaron mucho, supongo que los que usas son más finos – dije, me recosté abrazando el peluche purpura

– estos son más valiosos los otros son desechables pero estos creo que los conservare por años– dijo, fui feliz

Estando en paz escuche la puerta abrirse y era mama

– Baja a cenar – dijo mirándome y me paralice

– Si – respondí

Se quedó mirándome y no sabía a donde ver para no sentirme más nerviosa

– bueno, paso algo? – pregunto mama

– Kuroki sigues ahí? – pregunto Bao

– Si – dije

– y que es? – pregunto mama

– me alegro, y que quieres en compensación? – dijo

– Bueno, ya te diré – dije

Mama me quedo observando y cubrí la bocina

– Solo un amigo – dije

– Está bien, ya esperare tu petición – dijo

– Si – repuse

– es tu compañero? – pregunto, solo asintió

– Bueno, te dejo, hasta mañana – se despidió e hice lo mismo

Cuando colgué deje mi celular en la cama

– y como van entre ustedes? – pregunto mama, solo sonreí y suspire

– Bien – dije andando hacia el comedor

Aunque apenas pude dormir llego la mañana y fui hasta el poste donde lo encontré y saludo como siempre, camine nerviosa a diferencia de el quien iba como siempre, y en todo el camino no toco el tema o siquiera menciono nada, solo llevaba los guantes, lo mismo sucedió al día siguiente y al siguiente

Siempre hablaba sobre otras cosas y actuaba como si aquel día no hubiera pasado, unas ocasiones quise discutir un poco pero solo decía algo diferente dejándome molesta, pero durante el almuerzo me senté con él y con seriedad lo mire

– Oye – brame con valor

Bao volteo a verme

– sobre esa tarde… – se puso de pie y sin perder tiempo sujete su mano

– Quiero hablar – dije

Bao frunció el ceño y exhalo volviendo a sentarse

– lo se… – dijo mirando el césped debajo

– sabes no soy el mejor en esto – añadió levantándose y se fue dejándose

con la duda quede ahí y solo comí esperando a que regresara cosa que no paso, volvía al salón con calma, entre los pasillos me preguntaba que le había sucedido para que no volviera e incluso me arrepentí de haberle querido obligar a hablar, fue en los mismos cuando escuche a dos compañeras ir delante hablar sobre Bao

– lo dices enserio? – dijo

– Sí, lo vi entregándole una carta a Yǒurén – repuso

Quede quieta

– no creerás que se declaró o sí? – dijo

– No lo sé, pero no los quisiera ver juntos – repuso la otra

– bueno yo igual, pero si él lo hizo ha de ser porque la ama –

Baje la vista al suelo y avance más rápido, no les podía creer solo eran rumores

Abrazando mi obento subí las escaleras y pase rápido los pasillos hasta el aula. Con miedo de no encontrarlo camine en silencio con la vista puesta en su lugar, Bao estaba sentado con la vista al frente sin nadie cerca, sus amigos aun no llegaban y Yǒurén tampoco, insegura lo vigile desde mi asiento, estaba callado y nadie le hablaba todos alrededor murmuraban y susurraban, sus ojos de nuevo perdieron el brillo de siempre y un aura de oscuridad se posó sobre él, era como si el Bao de siempre se hubiera esfumado, y el verlo de esa manera hizo que una tristeza atravesara mi cuerpo, el profesor aun no llegaba por lo que con valor quise ir con él, me apoye en el pupitre con la intención de acompañarlo pero momento antes llego Yǒurén siendo el centro de atención de todos, fue directo a su lugar solo manteniéndose lejos de Bao, sentí aún más tristeza poder ver que lo de la carta era cierto, fue una ansia que ataco mi cuerpo, no obstante, Yǒurén se puso de pie con una expresión fría y camino hacia un grupo de compañeras, era una maldita al hacer eso, a Bao parecía no importarle mucho, algunas chicas querían acercarse pero se acobardaban y retrocedían. Su soledad me recordaba a mí

Las clases siguieron entre un ambiente tenso y oscuro, pero entre las largas horas llego la salida, con rapidez guarde mis cosas y Bao apenas se movió, tal vez los nervios lo mantenían quieto

Fui a la puerta y espere pero Bao se movió lento, fue conmigo hasta la puerta

– me puedes esperar en la puerta principal? – su voz se volvió en una robótica, no era el mismo de siempre

– Tengo algo que hacer – añadió

– Si – dije frunciendo el ceño, no se veía nada animado

– Ya te veré – dijo andando

Muchas de las chicas de diferentes grados lo miraban con una expresión pervertida

Con la duda fui detrás a una distancia considerable, baje por los escalones hasta la cafetería donde Bao corto camino hasta el patio trasero, ante cada paso que daba una tristeza y el miedo de perderlo me hacían ir más rápido y quería detenerlo pero no podía interferir en sus sentimientos, si él podía ser más feliz yo me apartaría aunque me doliera

escabulléndome me oculte detrás de un arbusto mirando Bao que se paró entre la soledad, con sus manos en sus bolsillos miro hacia el cielo, pasaron unos minutos cuando llego Yǒurén y saco esa carta, desde aquel lugar no escuchaba nada pero por cómo se movía parecía enfurecida tanto que en un simple momento arrojo la carta al suelo, con furia arranque las hojas del arbusto queriendo darle un puñetazo a esa tipa, Bao la miraba vacíamente y solo miro sus guantes y sonrió, él dijo algo y Yǒurén solo lo abofeteo, mi enojo se alzó y quise ir para socorrerlo pero antes de eso Yǒurén se alejó, Bao tomo la carta del suelo y observándola la rompió, su expresión era fría, sabiendo que iría a donde me dijo me apresure, recorrí el terreno con rapidez y llegue a la puerta donde el profesor de guardia se despedía de todos

Estando parada lo mire venir con lentitud y solo sonrió levantando su mano

– Ya termine – dijo con más energía

Anonadada lo mire

– Si – repuse

Bao inclino un poco su cabeza a la derecha

– seguimos? – dijo

No lo entendía y asentí

Al transcurso de unos minutos y unas cuadras se detuvo

– podemos ir al parque cercano? – pregunto señalando la dirección

– Si – respondí

Bao fue adelante pero me coloque a su lado mirándolo andar como si aquella declaración y el golpe tampoco hubieran sucedido, su mejilla iba enrojecida con la marca de la mano de Yǒurén

– Perdón por hacerte esperar – dijo de la nada

– y también por dejarte en el receso – agrego

– Sí, no hay problema – repuse

– Creo que es bueno que te tomes un tiempo a solas – comente

Era incomodo ir con el después de espiarlo

– Esta será la última vez que te deje sola – contesto cabizbajo

– quieres ir a las árcade? – pregunte

– Lo siento pero no, no me siento con mucho ánimo – replico

– tal vez la siguiente –agrego

– bueno…sabes ayer estaba jugando y me encontré con un tipo que quiso competir diciendo que era el mejor y adivina quién lo venció – dije

Bao me miro muy atento pero algo de mí me pedía callar aunque otra solo se alegraba de que lo rechazaran

Llegamos al parque y nos sentamos en una banca solitaria en medio del abandonado terreno donde solo gobernaba el silencio, sentada con las manos en mis piernas miraba el polvoso suelo

Con una tensión en mis hombros lo voltee a ver y su sonrisa se borró y de nuevo sus ojos se apagaron, en su cara note tristeza y levante mi mano para tocar su hombro para preguntarle que paso y antes de poder hablo

– sabes…sabes que me duele? – pregunto

– q…que? –

Con calma solo se retiró los guantes y los guardo en sus bolsillos del pantalón

– Que hice tantas cosas para ver si podía olvidar este sentir por ti – dijo

Tenía sus manos descubiertas

– pensé que el rechazo de Yǒurén me haría olvidarlo pero no puedo, incluso mientras estaba con ella no podía dejar de recordarte – añadió

Por su cara corrió una lágrima que fue hacia sus mejillas

– Te lo quería decir pero tenía miedo, soy un cobarde – dijo

Quede paralizada al verlo tan vulnerable con sus cicatrices al aire libre

– Te amo Kuroki, no puedo evitarlo – dijo

Mi corazón se calentó y lo mire irse secando las lágrimas

– sé que soy un egoísta por esto, sé que eres libre de escoger lo que quieras, puede que solo me vas como un amigo –

Fui hacia su pecho y lo abrace como en aquella vez

– Yo igual te amo – dije cubriendo mi cara con su cuerpo

– c…cuando me entere de que declararías sentí miedo –

Tampoco pude contener mis lágrimas y apreté su uniforme con sus manos

– No te quiero perder – dije

Escuche el llanto de Bao

– no sentí el dolor de la bofetada porque solo te podía recordar, no te quiero herir con mi pasado por eso no quería hablar sobre ese día – dijo

Aun con todo eso sus palabras de culpa resonaban

– Yo te quiero... – dije levantando la vista a el

– no importa que haya pasado te amo – dije

Bao me miro y solo me abrazo

– Soy un tonto – dijo

– no…no lo eres – respondí

– incluso si Yǒurén aceptaba no podría olvidarte estas demasiado dentro de mí, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado – dijo en mi oído

Sonreí y me aparte solo tomando sus manos y las lleve a mis mejillas

– también eres lo mejor, nada me ha hecho sentir más feliz que tu – Bao me miro

– por favor nunca te vallas, yo también te cuidare – dije

Bao acaricio mi cara y seque sus lágrimas con las mangas de mi suéter, volvió a abrazarme e hice lo mismo

– Eres tan linda – comento con una pequeña risa

– Y…. tú muy genial – respondí sonriendo

– Escribí algo para ti – dijo

Levante la vista de nuevo

– qué es? – pregunte escuchando su corazón

Aparto sus brazos de mí y lo escuche buscar algo en su mochila

– Toma – dijo

Me dio una carta diferente y temblando la sujete, volvió a abrazarme mientras solo leí

"para : Tomoko Kuroki

Si lo estás leyendo puede que te haya dado problemas y me disculpo

Por medio de este papel quiero trasmitir los sentimientos que laten dentro de mí, cada uno de ellos solo responde a ti, ya tiene tiempo que siento todo esto y cada vez que voy a tu lado me siento débil y en paz, es como si en ti hubiera encontrado aquello que he anhelado, eres demasiado linda y tierna por eso también he tenido miedo de decírtelo, miedo de que me rechaces y te pierda, es que has llegado hasta un punto en el que sin ti no sabría cómo seguir adelante

En todo ese tiempo me volví tan indiferente a muchas cosas que contigo encontré, incluso me moleste conmigo mismo por este sentimiento que me hizo ser más propenso a ser sorprendido

Sé que no soy muy bueno sellando mis sentimientos pero quiero que los aceptes

Bǎohù Zhōngshí"

Doble la carta y la guarde volviendo a la calidez de su hombro donde solo me acurruque

– Acepto tus sentimientos – respondí

Olía bien y como estaba muy cerca solo bese la misma mejilla que fue golpeada y Bao beso mi frente

– Gracias – bramo con una voz muy cálida

Después de estar con el caminamos juntos, Bao tenía la cara roja y miraba hacia otro lado, yo andaba muy feliz y sonreía pero no podía verlo mucho tiempo y miraba el suelo

– oye…no te duele el golpe? – pregunte

– no, como….como te dije no la sentí – contesto

Se ponía muy nervioso y fue lindo verlo de esa manera

– Esta…muy roja, deberías ponerte hielo – comente

– Cuando valla a casa me curare – repuso

– sabes puede que tengamos problemas por esto – añadió

Sujete la manga de su suéter

– No importa – replique

Quedamos en silencio andando hasta casa, al frente puso su mano en mi cabeza

– bueno te veré mañana…descansa – dijo

–Sí, cuídate – correspondí

– Bien…no me quisiera ir – comento mirándome

Me sentía como una caldera a punto de explotar por la emoción

– me podrías be… –

Me silencie de inmediato

– Te veo mañana – dije entrando rápido a casa

Bao sonrió y se fue

Como en aquel día fui directo a mi cama donde me arroje tocando mi frente donde me había besado y no podía creer lo que pasaba, podía solo ser un sueño y despertaría, me levante de nuevo y me cubrí la boca saltando de emoción, enserio me sentía única en el mundo porque Bao solo se enamoró de mi como yo de él, y también recordé que él había rechazado a muchas así que solo tuvo ojos para mi entre las tantas

– qué bien! – exclame con fuerza

de nuevo me arroje a la cama y tome mi teléfono para llamarlo pero me detuve porque lo primero era calmarme, continuaba aturdida así que me senté y respire en muchas ocasiones pero solo me acordaba que me había besado así que me agitaba de nuevo

– Tomoko estas bien? – pregunto mama

– s…si – respondí

– vas a cenar? – pregunto

– En un rato debo acabar con algo – conteste

– bien –

Cuando escuche que se fue volví a acostarme y me cubrí la cara porque me sentía avergonzada de felicidad seguía sin creerlo, no podía asimilar del todo que Bao era mi pareja


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo ocho

Con todo eso en mente espere a Kuroki como siempre, me sentía muy nervioso por decirle y por momentos casi declinaba de hacerlo pero ya tenía la decisión y no podía postergarla más además si quería proteger a Kuroki al menos debía saber quién era, esperando mire a Kuroki en la lejanía, sus rosadas mejillas me hicieron estremecer y dudar, deje aquello para otro día y salude como siempre

Al andar la mire estar muy extraña, normalmente me hablaba más pero solo iba muy tímida así que aproxime y la mire de cerca

– eh…estas bien? – sus mejillas se coloraron más

– Si – respondió, por lo que dijo solo volví a mirar al frente pero no podía dejar de pensar que era bastante tímida ahora, y me observaba

– quieres algo? – pregunte de nuevo

– por? – dijo

– es que me estás viendo, si quieres algo solo pídelo – dije

– no…bueno volverás a ayudarme a estudiar? – pregunto, con eso comprendí su timidez

– seguro, supongo que será en tu casa no? – me animo ver que solo era mi promesa

– que tal en tu casa? – quede sorprendido

– bueno…si, hare un poco de limpieza – conteste, debía quitar algunas cosas viejas e igual limpiar mejor, desde ese momento Kuroki guardo silencio y mantuvo sus manos juntas lo que le dio cierto toque de ternura ya a su cara rojiza

entramos juntos al salón y con una seña me despedí, en el salón ya se encontraban Yǒurén y ha oren platicando como siempre, los salude y solo me senté, había sido demasiado rápido como logre olvidarme de contarle y me fue una culpa más en mis hombros, las clases comenzaron y permanecía muy pensativo centrándome en lo fácil que eran los problemas del pizarrón, en un simple momento escuche un suspiro en alto y voltee a ver a Kuroki quien se puso roja al escuchar las risas de los otros, me moleste que se burlaran de ella y con coraje quise golpear mi pupitre pero me calme y solo levante la mano atrayendo a todos hacia mí, ninguno solo emitió ruido alguno y con confianza solo mire a Kuroki quien estaba más calmada y sonreí guiñando un ojo

Me daba igual lo que los otros pensaran pero a Kuroki solo la quería ver sonreír

Las clases fueron silenciosas hasta que fue el receso donde la espere en la puerta, desde ahí mire a Ran estar en el pasillo y saludo pero la ignore y fui con Kuroki

Al llegar al árbol comía vigilando los alrededores donde Ran nos seguía observando junto a sus amigas, sus ojos seguían mostrando la misma hostilidad contra Kuroki, era muy molesta, deje eso de lado y solo hable con ella

– no quieres ir a un karaoke algún día? – pregunte, pareció muy cofundada

– Es que he oído que son lugares donde te puedes divertir y seria genial que fuéramos – dije

– Si…estaría bien – contesto

– Si quieres puedes llevar a tus amigas – ya que no llevaría a nadie Kuroki podría llevar a quien quisiera y estaba feliz de que aceptara

– to…toma –dijo, quede pasmado al ver que en sus manos tenía unos guantes

– eh…es para mí? – pregunte, era una sorpresa que nunca preví

– s…si – solo mire en mis recuerdos pero no se celebraba nada

– por…por qué? No es mi cumpleaños – dije

– Toma – una emoción inundo mi pecho y los acepte, mis manos temblaban al momento

– gr…gracias – era la primera vez que alguien me regalaba algo y que fuera de Kuroki me hizo estar más nervioso

– me…me gustan – los guantes estaban dentro de una bolsa plástica y eran lo más hermoso que había visto

– te devolveré el favor…te complaceré como quieras –la mire convencido que le debería compensar por el regalo no importaba que fuera lo haría

– cu…cualquier cosa? – pregunto

– Si –dije, no podía apartar la vista de ellos

– in…incluso…incluso si me hace sentir bien? – pregunto, su voz se volvió algo rara pero era divertido

– te hace sentir bien más que cualquier cosa – respondí, se puso roja y sonreía mucho

– estas bien? – respiraba muy agitada

con la preocupación de que fuera fiebre toque su frente que estaba caliente y continúe con sus cachetes donde sujeto mi mano, sin saber que hacer solo la mire conteniendo ese sentimiento que explotaría, me fije en sus labios, rosados y brillantes que mantuvo cerrados, recordaba su suavidad al tacto y despertó un instinto de querer probarlos

– Si – dijo, realmente quise decirle pero solo me miro y me dio la espalda

– lo…lo siento – bramo

Mi mano seguía caliente

– no hay…no te preocupes – dije

Mi pulso iba muy rápido

– Come – Kuroki de nuevo compartió su comida conmigo y acepte

– gracias –

lo que ella siempre comía era muy delicioso, una de las razones por la que siempre comía pan era por no me daba mucho tiempo en preparar la comida y también porque mama no preparaba mucha, en aquellos días cuando estaba en la otra escuela ella trabajaba todo el día y volvía por la noche, normalmente solo los encontraba los fines de semana unas horas, fueron esos días de completa soledad en los que escondía mis moretones y me curaba, mis padres no se enteraron de nada hasta mi último intento de quitarme la vida que fue de vuelta cortarme ahora en venas importantes pero fallo como en las otras ocasiones, que me diera el regalo fue lo más lindo

– Los voy a cuidar mucho – comente

Sabía que con las peleas sería difícil pero no permitiría que nada los manchara o cortara

– gracias también…por lo de hace rato – repuso

– no es nada, no me gusto que se burlaran –dije

Era un agradable momento y quería contarle sobre ese sentimiento

–e…eres bueno porque me prometiste cuidarme? – pregunto, quede mirándola sin saber sintetizar una buena respuesta

– Es complicado… – realmente era amor pero no estaba preparado para que ella aceptar un rechazo, con el arrepentimiento me puse de pie

– Creo que ya es hora de que volvamos – dije

A su lado llegamos a la puerta, mire a una de las compañeras de Ran quien movió la vista hacia arriba lo que me hizo reaccionar tomando su mano con suavidad moviéndola de lugar y en un simple segundo me cayo agua, quede empapado recordando situaciones parecidas, con calma me quite el pelo que cubría mis ojos y sonreí a Kuroki que estaba sorprendida

– voy a cambiarme –sus mejillas volvieron a ponerse rosadas y se veía muy tierna pero solo continúe avanzando entre la mirada de todos, cualquiera moriría de vergüenza pero con lo acostumbrado no era nada, Kuroki fue siguiéndome y tenía una expresión de preocupación, no me gustaba así que solo hable para romper la tensión

– esto pesa demasiado, creo que voy a tener que ir con la enfermera – dije

– Si quieres ve al salón yo voy en un rato – agregue al ver que seguía muy seria

– Gracias – bramo, quede desconcertado por su preocupación

– por qué? – dije

– bu…bueno por salvarme –

Me había retirado el suéter y tenía la camisa transparentándome el cuerpo, sabía que mis mangas no me protegieran así que las cubrí con el mojado abrigo

– Te prometí protegerte – replique, sus ojos brillaron y de nuevo mire sus labios quedando muy nervioso

– sube te veré haya – dije

Realmente quería besarla y el impulso me estaba ganando, en los vestidores ella se retiró dejándome

Entre y fui al lavado donde exprimí mi suéter dejándolo ahí y con la misma velocidad me quise la camisa y los pantalones donde de un suspiro de alivio mire que los guantes de Kuroki continuaban secos protegidos por el empaque, solo los levante contra luz dejándolo en mi locker, me quite todo cambiándome con la ropa deportiva, después y menos húmedo me puse los guantes con suavidad

Sali de los vestidores y fui al pasillo, Ran nuevamente había querido dañarla y enojado camine con mi ropa mojada dentro de una bolsa, fui con la enfermera a quien le platique lo sucedido y accedió a secar mi uniforme completo, no tarde mucho con ella así que solo volví al salón

Al andar aun sintiendo mi pelo mojado mire por la ventana hacia la ciudad donde todo parecía muy tranquilo, el estar a solas fue muy relajante pero el regalo de Kuroki mejoraba todo. Fue en las escaleras donde me encontré a Ran

– Hola – dijo

Fruncí el ceño pasando de largo pero me tomo del brazo

– oye salúdame somos amigos no? – dijo

Con fuerza hice que me soltara

– no cumpliste tu promesa crees que te tendré estima? – pregunte

– No hice nada – respondió

– La intentaste mojar – dije

– Yo no lo hice – repuso

Le mire más de cerca

– No sé por qué intentas dañarla – dije señalándola, Ran sonrió

– sal conmigo y la dejare en paz – dijo

Aparto mi mano y fue a mi pecho

– solo haz eso y te juro que la dejara para siempre – agrego

La tome por los hombros apartándola

– aléjate de ella – advertí siguiendo adelante pero otra vez me tomo de la mano y se impulsó queriendo besarme pero me cubrí la boca con los guantes

– qué crees que haces? – pregunte

– nada solo quería verte más de cerca – respondió

Con eso solo se alejó corriendo, exhale y continúe adelante

En el pasillo me encontré a la profesora y se acercó sosteniendo sus libros

– ya has reportado lo que paso? – pregunto

– Si – conteste

– Bueno, esperemos encontrar al culpable aunque algunos dicen que fue un accidente – repuso

– Me da igual – dije continuando

– y ya te reviso la enfermera? – pregunto

– Sí, todo está bien – replique

– bueno, está bien –

El maestro fue al salón y entro primero siguiéndola, de inmediato sentí la mirada de todos sobre mí pero los ignore, con la vista al frente fui copiando lo escrito

En el tiempo hasta la salida el sonido de los murmullos se escuchaban en todos lados, me llamaban Zhōn como les había dicho pero me irrito un poco que lo usaran en susurros

Con largas horas llego el final del día escolar, guarde mis cosas y antes de poder ponerme de pie me vi rodeado por todos, mi cuerpo por un momento casi reacciono queriendo golpear pero solo me calme escuchándolos

– no te resfriaras? – pregunto una compañera

– No, todo está bien pero necesitare estar pendiente – conteste

– Me sentí preocupada – dijo Yǒurén, solo sonreí

– También yo – añadió otra compañera más

– Si – dije, entre las tantas cabezas solo intente ver a Kuroki pero ella ya me esperaba en la puerta así que solo levante mis manos indicando tiempo y solo asintió

– y sabes quién te arrojo el agua? – pregunto alguien más

– no lo sé – respondí

– Ten más cuidado – recomendaron más

– ya es hora de irme – dije, era demasiadas personas delante de mí y no me sentía muy bien, fui abriéndome paso despidiéndome de todos y llegue a la puerta y solo mire a Kuroki encorvarse

– pasa algo? – dije

– s..Si – respondió, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, entre la lejanía del pasillo visualice un momento a Ran quien enseguida se marchó

– vamos? – sabía que aún le temía pero no como lo solucionaría, Kuroki solo asintió

Camine junto aun vigilando pero al llegar a las escaleras me detuve un momento

– me quieres acompañar a la enfermería? – dije

– o si quieres sal y te alcanzare – añadí, me miro muy atenta

– A…a la enfermería – dijo

– bien, es que tengo que cambiarme de ropa…la enfermera se encargó de secarla sí que fue trabajoso cambiarme en el vestidor –dije, bajamos las escaleras y hablo

– y también la ropa interior? – quede paralizado y solo mire a otro lado no queriendo responder, no me daba vergüenza pero no la podía mirar a los ojos

Llegamos a la enfermería, delante de la puerta la voltee a mirar

– Puedes cuidar un momento mis cosas, no tardare – dije, me saque la mochila

– Si – respondió, con delicadeza le entregue mi maleta, entre y encontré mi ropa lista en una cama

– Ya estoy aquí – dije

– obvien cámbiate – respondió la enfermera que fue a otra habitación, con calma me quite la sudadera cerrando la cortina, mientras me cambiaba un presentimiento invadió mi cabeza preocupándome por Kuroki así que me apure. Cuando me coloque de nuevo el suéter solo fui a la puerta

– Gracias – dije y sali con mi uniforme en mano

– Listo, es mucho mejor estar seco – dije mirando rápido pero no había nadie cerca

– Sí que se preocupan por ti – dijo Kuroki mirándome de vuelta muy atenta

– Supongo – repuse con nervios, me devolvió mi mochila y guardo lo deportivo

– continuamos? – Kuroki asintió

En el transcurso no dejaba de pensar en Ran y sus palabras, tal vez si salía con ella Kuroki llegaría a estar en paz, la felicidad de ella estaba por encima de la mía aunque tenía muchos sentimientos por Kuroki, por Ran solo sentía repulsión por ser demasiado malvada y no tener palabra simplemente mi confianza en ella era en números negativos, la otra opción era convencerla de manera violenta y preferiría que nadie viera ese aspecto mío, un frio invadió la parte baja de mi estómago, no quería dejar a Kuroki pero si era por ella aceptaría, con lo decidido solo voltee a mirar a Tomoko

– sabes no me gusta ser el centro de atención – dije, el solo verla me hizo dudar

– por…por qué? – pregunto

Su ojo esmeralda era lo más hermoso que encontraba y no me quería alejar de ella que me daba aquello que anhelaba

– siento que no lo merezco – dije

Avance poco antes de darme cuenta que Tomoko quedo atrás

– Toma – dijo

En sus manos tenía un cuaderno con una pasta adornada y muy colorida, solo lo tome y mire el interior

"eres el mejor, gracias por todo, por favor no te alejes, te quiero, sonríe, sigue así"

Eran las pocas palabras que leí, mis manos temblaron con cada hoja llenas de esas palabras que me hicieron sentir una calidez y ahora sabía que me encontraba perdidamente enamorado

– gracias! – exclamo

Me encontraba enérgico era como si todo lo pasado desapareciera

– es lo…es lo mejor que me han dado – era una felicidad inmensa

– hare lo que sea para cuidarte –

Sus dos presentes me hicieron saber que debía decírselo, con valor los sujete pero la escuche acercarse y tuve miedo de no controlar ese deseo de besarla o tenerla conmigo aunque ella no quisiera

– Por…por favor quédate ahí – dije

Conteniendo mi cuerpo abrace el cuaderno queriendo olvidar el sentimiento, recordé el otro cuaderno cada amenaza pero ya no eran suficientes de pronto la sentí detrás abrazándome, me volvía cada vez más débil

–Eres en la única en quien confió – dije

No podía más y gire para tenerla en mis brazos, la olía y me quedaba con la mente en blanco solo teniendo la imagen de sus labios. La tenía tan cerca y me impacientaba solo escuchando su voz

– te protegeré – dije

Era cómodo estar con ella y me mantuve quieto, era una culpa más querer ser feliz, no me importaba lo que dijo Ran solo haría lo necesario para alejarla, sus manos se movían por mi espalda, mi indecisa boca se abrió con la intención de llamarla por su nombre y declararme pero aun guardaba miedo y conserve el silencio. En poco tiempo me aparte y quede pasmado ante lo bella que Tomoko se veía

– seguimos? – dije, solo asintió y soltó mis manos, el cuaderno lo lleve en mi brazo manteniéndolo sin arruga

Llegamos al frente de su casa, se detuvo en el barandal y solo puse mi mano sobre su cabeza acariciando su mejilla derecha hasta el límite de boca

– Nos vemos – dije, Kuroki estuvo en silencio

– descansa te veré mañana – agregue sonriendo, no podía evitar estar emocionado

Me aleje y camine, mi cuerpo se sentía muy ligero, la tarde ya refrescaba pero no tenía frio y continúe feliz por esas calles, no paso mucho y saque mi teléfono llamando a Kuroki solo para recordar unas cosas y escucharla un poco más, era un pequeño capricho de mi parte pero no lo podía evitar con ese amor que era latente, del otro lado de la línea escuche la voz de su madre y quería platicar más, sin embargo, me encontré con Ran quien me esperaba en una esquina, con cuidado me despedí cosa que no deseaba pero no había más opción, guarde el cuaderno en mi mochila y pase de largo pero como las veces anteriores de nuevo me detuvo

– Zhōn espera – dijo, con el mismo disgusto solo voltee

– que quieres? – pregunte

– entonces si harás caso a mi propuesta? – exhale

– No – Ran solo me miro seria

– no saldré contigo – respondí

Ran me tomo con fuerza y en un segundo la tenía en mi labios, sorprendido la aparte de inmediato

– con eso puede que los deje una semana o si quieres que la deje en paz porque no aceptas? – comento

Quede serio

–Adiós – dijo

Se alejó y escupí con asco, me quite los guantes de Kuroki tallándome la boca

Al llegar a casa me lave la boca con enojo contra mí por no evitarlo

En la noche estaba en cama solo pensando mucho, no podría ver a Kuroki y decirle sin recordar ese sucio beso, toda esa felicidad se había esfumado, me deslice fuera de cama y fui por el cuaderno leyendo cada hoja

Pase unas horas y al final estuve en cama solo pensando en Kuroki, realmente la amaba y ya no dudaba, con el valor solo volví a ir a mi escritorio, tome una hoja y comencé a escribir una carta tratando de plasmar cada sentimiento pero aún era indeciso al colocar las palabras correctas y que Kuroki las entendiera, nunca había hecho una así que tenía que ser la mejor .después de tantas bolas de papel en la basura la termine y con ella sobre la mesa fui a darme un baño

Al día siguiente desperté rápido guardando la carta en el cuaderno de Kuroki que lleve conmigo y por un momento me detuve observando el viejo, lo podía tirar pero no lo pude hacer y lo lleve conmigo

Llegue a la misma hora al poste, era una gran energía la que me mantenía impaciente de querer verla, respondí a los saludos de todos y fue cuando la encontré, era tan radiante pero el recuerdo del beso me hizo solo bajar la vista al suelo

– Buenos días – dije con la misma energía de siempre

– días – respondió, eran tan linda con su sonrisa

– seguimos? – pregunto mirando a otro lado

– Si – continuamos como era la costumbre, traía aun los guantes pero no podía hablar sobre sucedido sin que me viniera a la mente la imagen de Ran

– Sí que está lindo el día – comente respirando hondo

– Si – dijo, parecía que la gravedad iba en aumento

– lo…ido de ayer… – la escuche y solo mira un auto estacionado

– Creo que ese carro es un nuevo modelo – comente de nuevo, era grosero pero no me quedaba de otra

– Si – respondió de nuevo

Iba tan cerca con nervios que recorrían mi cuerpo descontroladamente, no la podía mirarla tanto como antes .al andar llegamos a la escuela y solo fuimos a nuestros lugares

Las siguientes clases fueron muy silenciosas para mí, por algunos momentos la mire de reojo pero solo continúe con la vista al frente y solo tocaba los guantes, la carta se la había querido dar pero ahora el dilema se hacía más grande, podía aceptar de nuevo la propuesta y dejar que Kuroki siguiera su vida feliz sin que nada se le interpusiera en el camino pero no me podía engañar que me dolería más si se alejaba un poco

Conserve la carta y el cuaderno dentro de mi mochila asegurándome como siempre de cerrar todo para que nadie quisiera robar o algo, no confiaba demasiado en los demás

En el descanso baje con ella pero como las veces anteriores a la distancia mire a la distancia a Ran quien solo saludo, la ignore

– quieres ir a la cafetería? – pregunte, me miro un momento

– El árbol está bien – contesto, solo asentí. En las escaleras se adelantó poco, sin pensar levante mi mano para tocar su hombro

– sucede algo? – pregunto

–No – escondí mi mano apretando los dientes por lo cobarde que era

Al llegar al árbol solo saque pan y comencé a comer, era muy molesto saber que Ran a un nos vigilaba e incómodo, no lograba a tener el mismo ánimo de siempre

– y sabes a que amigas llevaras? – pregunte, Kuroki permanecía con la vista en su evento

– creo que llevare a una amiga de la secundaria – dijo

– Está bien – repuse

– y tus amigos? – pregunto, quede en silencio solo levantando la vista al cielo

– Es mejor que vallan los tuyos – conteste, recordé a Yuré un momento

– veo…veo que aun llevas los guantes – dijo

– Sí, son muy cómodos – replique

– y los cuidaras? Aunque no son mejores que los tuyos – dijo, sus mejillas se coloraron, deje mi pan un momento

– los otros son baratos de hecho los tiro a la basura pero estos los conservare, no me molesta usarlos mucho tiempo además son un regalo tuyo lo que lo mejora –respondí, me miro fijo

– lo de ayer me alegro – dijo

– Si… – solo continúe comiendo

– Lo bueno es que no me enferme – dije, entre el silencio encontré una solución al problema

más tarde ya casi concluyendo el día escolar mire a Yǒurén un momento solo repasando en mi cabeza aquel sentimiento por ella, me había gustado mucho por su manera de ser, me encanto demasiado pero jamás le había dicho, aun sentía algo por ella y era un buen tiempo para hacerlo aunque serviría para alejar a Ran más tiempo además igual llegaría a feliz con Yǒurén, sin embargo, prefería más a Tomoko, agite la cabeza centrándome en lo mejor que era llevar la vista de Ran a Yǒurén, no me podía mentir al decir que era malvado y que cargaría con el peso de la responsabilidad si algo se saliera de control, quise alzar mi sentimiento por ella pero Kuroki de vuelta tomaba lugar en toda mi mente

– oye puedes venir un rato a mi club? – pregunto Yǒurén a quien mire feliz pero solo me puse serio

– No puedo, tengo otras cosas por hacer – conteste

– Es que bueno quería que charláramos un poco, mis compañeras también te quieren preguntar cosas por lo sucedido – dijo con un tono muy femenino tocando mi hombro pero ante su actuar no logre sentir ese mismo amor de antes

– lo siento, si quieres otro día no puedo dejar lo que tengo – dije

– Bueno mis compañeras estarán decepcionadas – comento

– Otro día – replique

– está bien – ya era lo último así que guarde mis cosas y sentado cerré los ojos un momento solo respirando lento y calmando mi corazón que continuaba inquieto, era muy ruidoso todo el interior pero ninguno por el momento quería pelear así que podía tener un momento de meditación pero no tarde mucho y me incorpore andando a la puerta

Espere a Kuroki quien llego y juntos salimos del recinto

Era una tarde muy linda con un sol muy relajante y una brisa agitaba sutilmente el cabello de Kuroki, sus ojos brillaban y solo volteo a verme

– y aun guardas el cuaderno? – pregunto

– Lo tengo conmigo – conteste, abrí mi mochila y lo mostré

– Que bien – dijo suspirando

– y te gusto? – pregunto de nuevo, sus manos sostenían las correas de su mochila

– Si – respondí, solo sonrió

– sabes no pude dejar de pensar en ti – dijo, mi pulso se disparó pero solo voltee a otro lado

– Sí que las flores son lindas en este año – comente, por un momento la mire de reojo y su mejilla derecha estaba inflada, era bastante mona pero no deje de mantener la vista alta

Al llegar a su casa me despedí comúnmente y me aleje

Entre las tantas calles y las tantas horas de vuelta encontré a Ran, me detuve a la distancia, deje salir aire y solo continúe adelante

– Hola – saludo tomando mi mano, solo forcé una sonrisa y asentí

– y has pensando en lo que te dije? – pregunto

– si pero ya tengo a alguien – conteste

– quien?! – pregunto

– Yǒurén – conteste

– y por qué me dijiste?! – pregunto fuerte

– No tengo por qué – replique, me apretó la mano con fuerza o eso intentaba

– Solo sal conmigo – dijo

– Me confesare con ella – replique

– me estas engañando – dijo de manera fría

– la que quieres es esa sucia verdad, te he visto con esa basura – agrego, el enojo se hizo presente

– no es ella, Yǒurén me gusta – dije, de nuevo trato de besarme pero me aparte a tiempo

– No te creeré hasta que lo vea – dijo

– Solo quiero que seas mío – dijo, me libere y solo camine

– lo hare y no me importa – dije andando

Dejándola atrás solo apretaba mi puño con furia

llegue a casa y subí hasta mi habitación donde otra crisis comenzó pero acabo tan pronto como leí el cuaderno de Tomoko, estando en cama seguía tratando de olvidar el sentimiento por Kuroki pero era demasiado fuerte, fue muy cansado querer revivir el viejo amor por Yǒurén e imposible así que solo me centre en acabar con la tarea

Al siguiente día fue igual solo permaneciendo más distante de Kuroki, entre las clases intente charlar con Yǒurén pero me fue muy aburrido, todo el día fue gris sin sentido alguno más que proteger a Kuroki

Volví a casa y la encontré de vuelta, fue muy poco lo que dijo antes de que me alejara, solo fui a casa manteniéndome ocupado limpiando y fue de la misma manera que era antes de Kuroki, solo era silencio en toda la penumbra de mi habitación, me sentía vacío sin alma alguna dentro de mí lo único que me mantenía en paz era ver los guantes de Kuroki, por un momento tome mi teléfono con su número y dedo posado sobre el botón de llamar pero desistí y continúe con la soledad hasta el siguiente día

La encontré donde siempre y caminamos hacia la escuela, no recuerdo si esa mañana respondí más saludos pero solo sé que los alrededores eran muy silenciosos y grises, solo cuando apareció Tomoko se volvió un poco más colorido pero traía el peso de la culpa escrita

Al llegar al colegio y entrando al aula solo me quede quieto

Las horas se volvieron como el plomo y eran demasiado aburridas nada de lo puesto en la pizarra era difícil todo demasiado simple

Al llegar el receso solo me puse de pie cargando el pan de siempre, fuimos al árbol y el sabor de mi alimento no existía, entre el tanto silencio escuche a Tomoko

– Oye – gire a verla

– Sobre esa tarde… – con lo que iba hacer sabía que la dañaría más, era irónico prometer protegerla, me levante pero me detuvo sujetando mi mano

– Quiero hablar – dijo

Estaba muy seria y volví al suelo

– lo se… – repuse

Quise contarle todo en ese instante incluyendo mi sentir por ella que no lograba ignorar del todo pero entre el problema solo quede callado

– sabes no soy el mejor en esto – de vuelta me incorpore y la deje, fue demasiado pero era lo único que podía hacer para no tener que hablar y que Ran nos dejara de vigilar

Fui al aula y de mi mochila saque la carta, con bastante frialdad solo camine fuera por el pasillo hasta una ventana donde encontré a Yǒurén junto a sus amigas, antes de ir con ella solo bostece y sostenía la carta solo con dos dedos. Solo me relaje y forcé de vuelta una sonrisa andando con lentitud

– Yǒurén dame tu respuesta – dije

Ella pareció sorprendida y me miro

– Si – dijo tomándola

Sus amigas solo me miraron y algunos alumnos solo se retiraron de ahí

– Bueno, te veo – dije retirándome

Con las miradas de todos me dirigí de nuevo al salón donde quede sentado, por mi mente pasaba el remordimiento de que Tomoko se enteraría y en mi muy dentro había algo que se ilusiono por la confesión, era tan confuso que solo deje que aquella oscuridad me envolviera de nuevo

No sentí las horas solo me apague de nuevo sin emoción o enojo, escuche la campana de salida, con la misma acción de siempre solo fui a la puerta donde encontré a kuroki esperando, no puse verla a los ojos

– me puedes esperar en la puerta principal? – pregunte

– Tengo algo que hacer – solo miraba el infinito

– Si – respondió, no la podía mirar

– Ya te veré – dije caminando

Yǒurén había salido primero y no tenía muchas energías para ir pero aun así debía bajar por las escaleras y después para que kuroki no sospechara más corte camino ocultándome y llegue hasta el patio trasero que se encontraba vacío, nadie a los alrededores, lo único que tenía conmigo que me mantenía quieto era sentir los guantes y la imagen de Tomoko sonriendo, era la persona que más quería, no tenía esperanza que Yǒurén aceptara pero me carcomía que no podía olvidarla, aunque si esa pequeña parte moría podía dejar un momento de estar enamora de Tomoko, paso poco cuando llego

– qué crees que haces? – pregunto

– Nada – conteste

– enserio crees que saldré contigo? Eso solo haría que mi club se dividiera – dijo

Exhale

– lo arruinaste todo! – agrego

– eres una basura! –

Había sido malo haber ignorado a Tomoko, la carta que escribí de manera era más parecida a una carta de desafío

– ahora tendré que arreglar tus tonterías! – con fuerza la arrugo y la arrojó al suelo

– sabes no eres tan diferente a mí – comente

La expresión de Yǒurén fue muy rara pero solo estiro su mano y la movió hacia mi dándome un golpe que apenas sentí, era como un cosquilleo muy pequeño

– eres un estúpido! –

Con eso solo se alejó, quede inmóvil pero reaccione y recogí la carta del suelo rompiéndola porque solo eran palabras vacías

Sin nada más en mente camine hasta la puerta, en el trayecto me calme un poco y al llegar sonreí por lo aliviado que me sentía

– Ya termine – kuroki ya se habría enterado y su expresión lo delataba

– Si – dijo

Actué sin problemas

– seguimos? – añadí

Solo asintió guardando el silencio

El que no dijera nada me quebraba demasiado rápido, cruzamos manzanas completas hasta que solo me detuve un momento porque quería solo descansar poco

– podemos ir al parque cercano? – pregunte

– Si – dijo

Me adelante porque no merecía tenerla a mi lado y la conciencia solo hablo

– Perdón por hacerte esperar – dije

– y también por dejarte en el receso – solo podía pedir disculpas

– Sí, no hay problema – dijo

– creo que es bueno que te tomes un tiempo a solas –

El que solo lo mencionara me perturbo y con el extraño valor que surgió solo continúe hablando queriendo romper la tensión que había construido

– esta será la última vez que te deje sola – dije

– quieres ir a las árcade? – pregunto, quería que me divirtiera pero no lo podía hacer con todo eso en mis espaldas

– Lo siento pero no, no me siento con mucho ánimo – conteste

– tal vez la siguiente –me rompía cada vez que la escuchaba

– bueno…sabes ayer estaba jugando y me encontré con un tipo que quiso competir diciendo que era el mejor y adivina quién lo venció – lo único que tenía al momento era escucharla

Entramos al parque dirigiéndonos a una banca metálica donde nos sentamos, no podía ya controlar la tristeza ni el miedo, Tomoko me había vuelto vulnerable nadie nunca lo había hecho. Ya no tenía nada que perder pero hable

– sabes…sabes que me duele? – dije

– q…que? – respondió al momento, su voz era tan dulce que rompió lo único duro en mí, mis manos temblaban pero logre quitarme los guantes

– que hice tantas cosas para ver si podía olvidar este sentir por ti – dije, ya sin más solo solté aquello que cargaba

– pensé que el rechazo de Yǒurén me haría olvidarlo pero no puedo, incluso mientras estaba con ella no podía dejar de recordarte – realmente era patético derrumbarme de esa manera

– Te lo quería decir pero tenía miedo, soy un cobarde – agregue, mis manos se mantenían quietas

– Te amo Kuroki, no puedo evitarlo –fue un alivio y me sentí más alegre por lo que seque esas lagrimas frías

– Sé que soy un egoísta por esto, sé que eres libre de escoger lo que quieras, puede que solo me vas como un amigo – realmente aceptaba el rechazo ya no importando

– Yo igual te amo – fue un golpe extraño en mí que me hizo estremecer

– C…cuando me entere de que declararías sentí miedo – dijo, no podía creer que kuroki sintiera lo mismo

– No te quiero perder – con esas palabas de nuevo solo llore de felicidad y hable de nuevo

– no sentí el dolor de la cachetada porque solo te podía recordar, no te quiero herir con mi pasado por eso no quería hablar sobre ese día – dije, saque aquel mal comportamiento con kuroki

– Yo te quiero... – respondió

– no importa que haya pasado te amo – de nuevo me tenía a su merced y sin poder ya controlarme la abrace

– Soy un tonto – brame

– no…no lo eres – dijo

– incluso si Yǒurén aceptaba no podría olvidarte estas demasiado dentro de mí, eres lo mejor que me pasado – dije, enseguida Tomoko sujeto mis manos y las llevo a su cara, era tierna con sus palabras

– también eres lo mejor, nada me ha hecho sentir más feliz que tu – sus ojos brillaban

– por favor nunca te vallas, yo también te cuidare –

Me era todo escucharla decir eso, solo toque su cara con mis dedos rosando su piel, Tomoko solo comenzó a secar mis frías lágrimas y sonreí

– Eres tan linda – dije

– Y tu muy genial – repuso

Era tan cálida y el ambiente era agradable, sin poder dejar de abrazarla solo recordé la carta que conservaba

– Escribí algo para ti – dije

– qué es? – no queriendo apartarme libere mis brazos y la busque rápido, de entre el cuaderno la saque

– Toma – la sujeto y con los nervios guarde silencio, mi pecho vibraba demasiado por la emoción

Cuando termino solo volvió a envolverme con sus brazos

– Acepto tus sentimientos – dijo

Sin saber que responder ella beso mi mejilla y bese su frente

– Gracias – dije

el tiempo paso muy pronto entre los brazos de Tomoko y la noche ya avanzaba por lo que seguimos adelante, en el camino a casa de tomoko la miraba solo por momentos pero aún me sentía muy avergonzado así que solo voltee a unos árboles de cerezos que eran muy brillantes

– oye…no te duele el golpe? – pregunto

– no, como….como te dije no la sentí – replique

– Esta…muy roja, deberías ponerte hielo – dijo con preocupación

– Cuando valla a casa me curare – dije

Con lo reciente había olvidado el golpe pero igual tenía en mente que Ran podría enterarse

– sabes puede que tengamos problemas por esto –dije

– no importa –

La determinación y el valor me conmovieron, después de aquello no pude decir más por la emoción

Lleguemos al frente de su casa y acaricie su cabeza

– bueno te veré mañana…descansa – me quedo mirando

–Sí, cuídate – dijo

– Bien…no me quisiera ir – dije

Era una pena pero debía irme, me despedí y sin muchas ganas me aleje de nuevo andando a casa


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo nueve

Durante la noche estaba en cama con el teléfono en el oído, había sonado de repente y respondí escuchando a Bao del otro lado

– Solo te llamo para ver si todavía está en pie el estudio – dijo

se escuchaba muy nervioso

– Si – conteste

apretujaba mi almohada mientras me acomodaba mejor

– Que bien…bueno solo era eso – dijo

me senté y con nervios solo hable

– eh…podríamos ir alguna vez a comer crepas? – pregunte

no quería que terminara tan rápido

– si!...digo, estaría genial que fuéramos – respondió, mis nervios eran iguales a los de el

– y sobre eso….crees que lo debamos mantener en secreto? – dije, él era bastante popular al contrario de mi

– no lo sé – respondió

– y tu como ves? – pregunto

– bueno no quisiera que fueras molestado por ser…mi…novio – conteste

– a mi gustaría que todos lo supieran – repuso

mi cara ardió

– si….si pero tú eres muy querido y muchas se te han declarado – dije, mi cuerpo era una caldera

– ellas me dan igual y más ahora….siempre me ponen cartas en la taquilla – dijo

– pero si así quieres no tengo problema en tenerlo en secreto – añadió

me preocupaba mucho además me gustaba la idea de que fuera secreto para aumentar la emoción aunque también era para que las otras no quisieran hacerme algo por tener a Bao y que él me escogiera

– sí, y que haces? – pregunte

– estoy haciendo un poco de tarea – respondió

– te interrumpo? – pregunte

– No, es más cómodo si te escucho– dijo, se escuchaba feliz

– oye sabes antes tenía algunos problemas, era muy complicado salir de esos momentos pero desde que te conocí simplemente desaparecieron, ahora estoy más feliz que antes – agrego con una voz muy relaja

– enserio? – pregunte

– Si…me alegro…de conocerte – respondió, mi pecho se calentó de inmediato

– Yo…igual – brame sonriendo

– entonces nos encontramos donde siempre? – pregunto

– Si – respondí

– y…y nunca te has cansado de esperarme? – pregunte

– A decir verdad no, me alegro cuando te veo llegar – respondió con un tono animado

– como un perro? – pregunte

me cubrí un momento la boca

– eh?...creo – replico

fue incomodo pero solo continuamos charlando sobre algunas cosas hasta que solo nos despedimos

Fue al día siguiente mientras caminábamos, ambos solo íbamos en silencio y por momentos encontrábamos miradas y me apenaba de inmediato, muchos compañeros de grados diferentes también andaban por la calle y era una tensión entre ambos, me di cuenta que mantenerlo en secreto y charlar como siempre sería más complicado, en un momento Bao solo suspiro

– Sí que terminamos tarde – comento con una pequeña risa

– Si – respondí, era cierto que pasaban de las doce cuando colgué

– Tengo sueño – repuso

– s…si, yo igual – dije

era muy silencioso pero agradable aunque ante la presencia de los otros no podía formular palabra alguna

– mañana si quieres puedo ir por ti, solo dime a qué hora – dijo

– si…voy a pensarlo – conteste

no quedaba mucho hasta el recinto así que solo caminamos con el mismo ambiente

Las clases fueron más relajadas y de vez en cuando volteaba a Bao quien solo me sonreía y asentía y correspondía igual

En la hora del receso fuimos al árbol y sentados comíamos pero igual solo en silencio, el seguía bastante calmado mirando a todos lados, entre el tiempo dentro del aula mire por momento a Yǒurén quien lo saludo como siempre como si nada hubiera sucedido, algunas también lo notaron y Bao respondió igual, con respecto al golpe su mejilla estaba sana sin marca alguna

– pasa algo? – pregunto mirándome

– N…no…solo pensaba – respondí, se había dado cuenta que lo observaba mucho

– en qué? – pregunto

– nada, solo cosas – replique volviendo a centrarme solo en mi obento

con los palillos tome pescado y di un bocado pero en el siguiente observe a todos lados, con nadie cerca o prestándonos atención tome un trozo y lo lleve hacia él, lo había visto muchas veces en series y doramas así que no era mala idea también hacerlo, no obstante, mientras acercaba los palillos solo me acobarde y lo fui bajando pero en un simple instante Bao lo comió y se cubrió la boca – si…si lo vas a hacer avísame – dijo, me cara ardió pero sonreí

Todo a partir de ahí fue de en viento en popa

En la noche estuve preparándome para el siguiente día, me di un baño largo y mientras yacía en la tina recordaba, cuando volvíamos al salón escuche bastantes murmullos de las chicas todas estaban enteradas de lo de Bao pero no del rechazo, algunas solo aseguraban que estaban juntos pero solo se encontrarían por las tardes, era un rumos bastante fuerte pero me molesto que nadie me notara digo iba a su lado y toda la atención se iba con el pero me alegre un poco porque nadie pensaría que él y yo fuera pareja

Los rumores iban de diferentes formas desde un amor después de la escuela hasta un tiempo de respuesta, realmente eran tontas, volví a mi habitación y solo me recosté con la toalla en mi cabeza mirando mi teléfono enviando un mensaje a yuu

"ya tengo pareja…

Con eso en pantalla unos momentos lo borre de inmediato

"hola como estas?"

Lo deje en la cama y fui a mirar la ropa que usaría, fue algo rápido porque no tenía mucha ropa linda y con eso solo lo acomode aparte, regrese a mi cama tomando mi teléfono

"hola mokochi, estoy bien y tú?"

Acostada solo escribí

"feliz, en la escuela me va mejor"

"enserio? Me alegro mucho y sobre ese amigo han tenido problema?" respondió

"bien es muy bueno y alegra la escuela, por qué preguntas?" dije

"es que con lo sucedido pensé que tal vez sucedería algo" replico

"él no es como tú dices además si así fuera solo se estaría defendiendo" dije

"supongo que tienes razón a lo mejor esa vez solo me exalte al ver la pelea y lo confundí, bueno discúlpame"

"no hay problema y a ti como te va?" pregunte

"pues bastante bien, muy divertida" contesto al segundo

"qué bueno" a yuu siempre le iba bien

"buenas noches, descansa, mañana hay que seguir hablando" agrego

"tu igual descansa"

Con eso hecho solo me termine de arreglar y al final me peine mirándome al espejo, la imagen de mí del pasado había desaparecido, las tantas ojeras que tenía habían desaparecido casi por completo, mi cabello había dejado de estar tan maltratado y tomo mucha suavidad, estando sola reí porque sin querer me había vuelto más femenina, con el gusto me fui a dormir

En la madruga desperté de pronto y revise el reloj pero era bastante o más bien muy temprano así que sin problema regrese a dormir cubriéndome por complejo y cerrando la cortina

Fue en ese momento cuando escuche golpes, golpes huecos y alguien llamarme, con cansancio me descobije mire que alguien estaba en la puerta

– quién es? – pregunte bostezando

– Tomoko ya levántate que te está esperando tu amigo? – como un rayo sali de la cama

– dile que me espere! – brame corriendo por mi ropa

– apúrate que lleva media hora aquí – repuso, con la presión solo me desvestí rápido y me cambie, con eso hecho camine tome mi mochila y sali

– Ya estoy lista – dije, mama me quedo observando

– tom…– antes de poder escucharla solo baje y se encontraba en la sala sentado

– B…buenos días – dije

– Oh buenos días – respondió poniéndose de pie y mirándome

– Perdón – dije

Bao me observaba y sonrió

– No hay problema – repuso

su mirada aún seguía en mí y solo se aproximó tocando mi cabeza, avergonzada retrocedí y voltee a un lado donde mi reflejo en un cuadro me hizo quedar con la cara roja

– me puedes esperar un momento? – pregunte

– Si – dijo

deje mi mochila en el suelo y corrí de nuevo a mi habitación, con el cepillo solo me arregle el pelo, todo parecía una maraña y también me arregle la ropa un poco. Fueron pocos minutos y retorne con Bao quien acomodo mi maleta en encima del sillón

– Ya estoy lista – dije

– Bien – de nuevo solo quedo fijo en mí

– qu…que pasa? – pregunte

– Nada – contesto sonriendo, era tan alegre y tierno

– nos vamos? – pregunto, solo asentí y fui por mis cosas

Salimos a la calle y camine a su lado sin perderlo de vista

– S…siento hacerte esperar tanto – dije

– No te preocupes – respondió

iba muy relajado pero media hora con mi madre era mucho y como era tenía un poco de desconfianza

– y te dijo algo mama mientras esperabas? – pregunte

– No, solo cosas – respondió, por su mirada sabía que no mentía

– Está bien – brame suspirando de alivio

– Aunque quería esperarte afuera – comento

– Pero tu mama insistió que entrara –agrego tocándose la barbilla

– Perdónala – dije

– No me molesto – respondió, lo mire de reojo

– traigo unos juegos y mi 3ds para que nos entretengamos mientras descansamos – dije

– Suena bien – comento

– tom..kuro…no quieres que lleve tu mochila? – pregunto

– No está pesada – respondí

– bueno…si quieres dármela no tengo problema en llevarla – dijo volteando a otro lado mientras sus lóbulos se ponían rojos

pasando algunas cuadras note que me vigilaba discretamente así que sin más solo me detuve y con mis manos temblando me quite la mochila de los hombros

– To…toma – dije

Bao solo movió sus manos y la sujeto de las correas

– Bien – bramo

cargando y con la vista al frente continuo muy alegre, parecía un niño lo que me hizo reír un poco y de vuelta solo se sonrojo

Caminamos por mucho tiempo y Bao se detuvo enfrente de una casa enorme mucho más que la mía

– Es aquí – dijo andando a la reja principal

– s…si – dije aun impresionada por la casa

– Sígueme – dijo

entre al terreno andando por el sendero de roca hasta la puerta que abrió con una llave

– no están tus padres? – pregunte

– Salieron a trabajar pero supongo que mi madre ya vendrá en unas horas – contesto

entre y todo era demasiado lujoso con una tele muy grande y la sala muy arreglada

– quieres algo de beber o comer? – pregunto

– N…no, así estoy bien – respondí

– Bueno si quieres algo pídelo – comento

lo continúe siguiendo por unas escaleras hasta el segundo piso y de nuevo nos detuvimos en una puerta

– perdona si esta desordenado – dijo abriendo

su cuarto era amplio y tenía bastantes libros en repisas, todo bastante tranquilo

– y…que te parece? – pregunto

– Está lindo – conteste

– Es un poco aburrido a comparación del tuyo, apenas limpie así que está un poco vacío – dijo andando a su escritorio donde habían dos sillas

– enserio aquí es donde duermes? – pregunte

era demasiado amplio incluso contaba con un baño propio

– Sí, ahí está mi cama – señalo y fue acomodando sus cuadernos

– Siéntate – dijo abriendo la silla y sin más fui con él

me encontraba muy nerviosa y no dejaba de ver todo

– hay algo malo?...puedo abrir la ventana si quieres o la puerta – dijo

solo negué con la cabeza

– Así está bien – replique concentrándome

Comenzamos con algo que se me dificultaba pero al paso de una hora lo comprendí por completo y quede impresionada por lo que podía hacer

– tengo té helado o zumo que prefieres? – pregunto poniéndose de pie

– Él te está bien – conteste

– bueno, espera mientras vuelvo – dijo

salió de la habitación y quede quieta mirando a todos lados, tenía una tv pero apenas se notaba entre los tantos libros, era un hombre así que debía guardar algo así que mientras tardaba solo me fije en los cajones del escritorio pero no había nada más allá de hojas y una calculadora, sentada solo giraba la miradas y no había nada extraño incluso me hizo sentirme como una pervertida .Bao volvió con dos vasos

– Ya está – bramo colocando uno en la mesa y bebió estando de pie

– quieres ver la lv? – pregunto

– eh…si – conteste

– ya tiene tiempo que la prendí, espero que aun funcione – comento andando al mueble donde tomo el control remoto y analizándolo como un descubrimiento solo apretó un botón apuntando, enseguida se encendió estremeciéndolo por el volumen alto a lo cual reacciono con nervios bajando el sonido, reí un poco por su expresión de sorpresa

– qu…que quieres ver? – pregunto mientras su cara se tornaba colorada

– Lo que sea está bien – respondí

– Bueno –

cambio de canal por un tiempo hasta que lo dejo en una película, se volvió a sentar bebiendo e igual lo hacía pero demasiado silencioso a pesar de que el sonido de los disparos inundaba la habitación

– quieres hacer algo mientras descansamos? – pregunto

deje él te en el mueble y estire mis brazos haciendo crujir mi espalda, tenía su mano en la mesa libre del guante de siempre por lo que la tome sintiendo su piel

– y…y te ha dicho algo Yǒurén? – pregunte

– no, se me hizo raro que me saludara como siempre – contesto

– Supongo que es buena actuando – comento

– si...supongo que soy igual a ella – añadió mirando vacíamente el vaso de té, tome su mano con fuerza

– y has escuchado los rumores? – pregunte de nuevo queriendo que cambiara de ánimo

– Sí, son algo absurdas – dijo sonriendo y mirándome

– Igual ignoro todas – añadió centrándose en los libros

– continuamos? – pregunto

– Si – conteste

Paso bastante cuando terminamos todo incluido la tarea y con bastante tensión solo bostece profundamente

– creo que mama ya se tardó…quieres comer? – pregunto

– N…no creo que deba – conteste nerviosa

– ya está hecha solo tengo que calentarla un poco – repuso

– no quiero que te desmalles – dijo

– está bien –

Bao con ánimos salió de nuevo del cuarto y quede inmóvil pero segundos después me puse de pie y mire por la ventana, era bastante temprano aun pero mi corazón se aceleró cuando mire su cama donde con calma me senté, era bastante cómoda y estaba muy bien arreglada por lo que solo me recosté un poco, era muy relajante así que me acosté completamente y me voltee sintiendo la sabana en mi cara, era tan fresca que le sujete con fuerza restregándola con mi cara, no sé cuánto paso pero me sentía bien de estar ahí de pronto escuche que volvía así que salte de la cama y mire por la ventana guardándome los nervios y la pena

– Ya está listo, sígueme – dijo mirándome desde la puerta

– Si – brame dirigiéndome con el

Llegamos al comedor y ya estaba puesta la mesa

– Si quieres algo más solo pídelo – comento

– Si –

habían cubiertos y palillos bien acomodados a un lado del plato, me iba a sentar pero momentos antes Bao abrió la silla y sentándome me acomodo

– Disculpa – dijo inclinándose

– No hay por qué – replique

era muy caballeroso y me impresionaba, Bao se sentó al otro lado, mientras comía no podía dejar de notar sus refinados modales

– y que clases de juegos traes? – pregunto

con algo de torpeza quería copiar sus movimientos pero eran demasiado avanzados para mí

–B…bueno son de aventuras y rpg – conteste

– oh, ahora que recuerdo de niño jugué uno…creo que tenía que ver con la búsqueda de un dragón o algo así – dijo

– enserio? Ese es un clásico incluso tuvo una serie de anime – añadí

– si? Lo jugué hace mucho pero no sabía de eso – dijo

– Si quieres un día podríamos ver algunos capítulos – conteste con ánimo

– Estaría bien – dijo

– creo que tengo una game boy en algún lado, deja lo busco y te lo prestare – añadió

– si –

Fue un almuerzo muy agradable pero con los últimos bocados deje el plato vacío

– si quieres ve a mi cuarto a ver la televisión – comento recogiendo los trastes de la mesa cargándolos hasta el lavado

– te puedo ayudar? – pregunte tomando mi plato

– Deberías descansar – contesto

no lo escuche y solo lleve los restantes en tanto solo me observo un momento y suspiro. Junto a el estuve limpiando y secando los platos

–quieres que avancemos un poco más o quieres jugar? –pregunto entre el agradable ambiente

– ya terminamos con lo que tenía…podríamos jugar un poco – conteste

– Está bien – dijo sonriendo

Cuando acabamos y con todo acomodado subimos de nuevo, mientras el guardaba todo lo que uso para explicarme saque los cartuchos de mi mochila y fui a su cama sentándome y configurando todo .Bao no tardo mucho y en poco se posó a mi lado mirando la pantalla

– Toma – le di el juego listo y lo mire extrañado presionando con cuidado los botones

– y ahora qué hago? – pregunto, tenía una expresión de duda muy tierna

– Brinca eso y sigue adelante – señale el objetivo

– Gracias – dijo andando

era bastante nuevo con eso así que perdió bastantes veces aunque me pedía mucha ayuda

– Esto es incómodo – comento subiendo a su cama y sentándose apoyado de la pared

– Siéntate – dijo

con nervios lo mire pero me senté entre sus piernas y Bao se coloro como un jitomate

– pa…pasa algo? – pregunte

– Nada…solo que no me refería así – contesto

me estremecí y me paralice enseguida, quería moverme pero mi cuerpo no respondía a lo que ordenaba

– pero está bien – añadió con una voz muy nerviosa

sin pensar muy bien solo me acomode y tratando de no tocarlo mire mis pies casi junto a los suyos, Bao no tardo y coloco la pantalla delante y sentí su quijada en mi cabeza mientras su respirar me causaba cosquilleos, siendo rodeaba por sus brazos no dejaba de jadear por los nervios

– entonces es así? – pregunto con el mismo tono nervioso

– Si – replique

Permanecí en esa posición por una hora pero no fue muy malo a decir verdad

– quieres otro? – pregunte

– Sí, enséñame – contesto

me levante y fui por mi mochila retornando a sentarme rápido entre sus piernas

– cual quieres? – pregunte enseñándoles todos

los tomo y enseguida escogió uno

– Este se ve interesante – comento mostrándolo y quede impactada

– no..Ese no – brame con la intención de quitárselo pero solo lo levanto

– Los caballeros perros se oyen bien – dijo

lo mire solo meter el cartucho y enseguida comenzó dejándome con la cabeza que me explotaría, sentada en sus piernas solo me limitaba a mirar cómo se movía por el menú e inicio con la escena de siempre

"no toques ahí"

Esa voz con un gemido al final me hizo cubrirme la cara, estaba segura que había separado mis otomes pero sospeche que algún día atrás me distraje y cuando los metí a mi mochila no me di mi tiempo para revisar mucho

– este como se juega? – pregunto

– eh… – baje el volumen porque sabía que la mayoría del sonido serian gemidos y todo en el que decían las cosas eran demasiado para oírlas juntos

– Este…así – dije

le explique cómo era la durabilidad y habiendo comprendido lo inicio, inicio con normalidad con el fondo fuera de una casa donde aparecieron los principales y la chica quienes platicaron con normalidad

– Es diferente – comento con un poco de desánimo

– Podemos poner otro –dije

– con este está bien – dijo

siguió adelante y tomo una ruta que ya conocía bien donde tendrían un encuentro la chica y un principal en una cama, todo comenzó con las mismas palabras de siempre y fueron subiendo de tono haciéndome querer desaparecer, no obstante, con el pulso por encima de lo normal mire de reojo a Bao que estaba muy serio leyendo

– lo…lo podrías leer en voz alta? – pregunte

en mis oídos se escuchaba mi corazón con fuerza

– Si – respondió leyendo

– Sí que eres una sucia – dijo

–Realmente no sé si me siento asqueado por este horrible olor o fascinado – añadió

los personajes se tumbaron en la cama encima uno del otro y por como recordaba hacían mucho ruido

– Que desagradable piel, sabe asquerosa – el principal besaba y lamia el cuello de la chica

– no creo que pueda seguir soportando verte feliz…voy a castigarte – con lo que venía le arrebate el 3ds y lo apague

– Mejor juguemos otro – dije guardando ese en mi bolsillo

Bao me miraba extraño pero asintió, tome uno menos otome y más de niños

Sentada de vuelta lo tomo entre sus manos y permaneció en silencio, pensé que estaría un decepcionado conmigo por tener ese tipo de gustos en juegos .Bao en un momento dejo de lado el juego y extrañada solo sentí su abrazo

– extrañaba hacer esto – dijo en mi oído

de vuelta paralizada no sabía cómo responder, fue cuando recordé que estábamos solos sin nadie en casa y con el otome solo me agite de vuelta, me costaba respirar teniéndolo detrás de mí, en un simple momento me acaricio la cabeza haciéndome quedar petrificada por lo bien que se sentía, no paso tanto que tome su mano desocupada entrelazándola con la mía

– Tomoko quiero contarte algo – dijo

– qu…que es? – pregunte

– Sobre mi pasado – contesto, me pegue a su pecho

– Dime – Bao me abrazo de vuelta

– después de soportar tanto un día simplemente explote y comencé a vengarme de todos, paso un tiempo cuando me volví como ellos, causaba miedo y también abuse de otros…muchas de estas marcas son arañazos y cortadas hechas por ellos en peleas… – continuo hablando con una voz triste

Bao se había enfrentado contra todos sus abusadores dejándolos heridos tanto como lo hicieron con él y cada uno ahora lo seguían por venganza de igual manera y quede clara al saber que si había peleado para defenderse por eso cambio muchas veces de guantes porque siempre los manchaba o quedaban rotos, su voz de tristeza resonaba en la habitación por lo que sujete sus manos con fuerza, también que en algún punto solo reino su escuela con miedo, por esa soledad de vuelta intento quitarse la vida pero jamás lo pudo lograr y en su último solo abandono la escuela y se transfirió. El tiempo paso volando hasta la tarde cuando nos levantamos de esa cama, había aprendido mucho más que lo de la escuela y me alegraba de que me lo dijera, cargo con mis cosas y sali de esa casa

Yendo a mi lado lo observaba y en sus ojos aún conservaba la misma tristeza

– te…te quiero – dije y Bao se enrojeció

– Yo…yo igual te quiero – respondió mirando a otro lado

– quieres tomar algo antes de volver? – pregunto

– Si – dije

al andar llegamos a una tienda de dulces y nos detuvimos un momento y mire un refrigerador con mucho helado

– quieres uno? – dijo, solo asentí

– Tómalo – despacio escogí un vaso con el postre mientras él fue a pagar, aún era muy caluroso así que lo abrí de inmediato y Bao volvió con una lata de zumo

– nos sentamos? – pregunto mirando una banca a las afueras

– si –

Me acomode comiendo y mirando algunas aves que volaban en la lejanía

– me darías?...– dijo Bao

con la cuchara tome un poco, mi nerviosa mano lo llevo hacia él y abrió la boca .despacio le do a probar y comió, de vuelta se cubrió la boca

–Gracias – dijo, mi cara volvió a calentarse y aun el helado no era suficiente para enfriarme

– da…dame zumo – dije

Bao extendió su mano y dejando a un lado mi helado sujete la lata, di un sorbo y la devolví, mis intenciones de querer un beso indirecto no me dejaban pensar claro y estaba feliz de haber cumplido, estando nerviosa de nuevo voltee a él y encontramos miradas de vuelta, los ojos de Bao se mantenían en mí, eran tan profundos que me dejo hipnotizada y solo se acercó, el tiempo se alentó tanto que no soporte y cerré los ojos con fuerza, de pronto una luz se hizo presente y con ella una sensación en mi cuerpo que me hizo levantarme de golpe cubriéndome el cuello y Bao permanecía quieto

– disculpa! – bramo

– es que…cuando lo vi en tu juego quise intentarlo – añadió solo girándose dándome la espalda

me cubría el cuello y mi cuerpo seguía calentándose que de un momento a otro caería al suelo desmayada, lo que sería el frio del helado ya no existía, con el miedo que surgió solo regrese a mi lugar, no podía estar junto a él pero me abstuve de irme

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente como el ambiente, mis ojos se movían a todos lados sin encontrar donde posarlos, sin embargo, levante una mano y la puse en su hombro

– e…está bien, me gusto – brame solo cubriéndome el rostro

Después de aquel momento caminamos a casa en silencio, Bao continuaba rojo pero iba más alegre en cambio yo no podía dejar se sentir el beso en mi cuello lo que me ponía aún más nerviosa pero mi enérgica mente solo pensaba que hubiera sucedido si no me apartaba, tal vez el cuello no sería suficiente y solo tal vez sería una gran escena que superaría cualquier otome existente, bueno creo que el banco no era el mejor lugar para que mi imaginación trabajara

Llegamos al frente de mi casa

– bueno…gracias – dije

– No hay problema, me divertí – contesto entregándome mi mochila

de nuevo puso su mano en mi cabeza acariciándola

– Nos vemos, cuídate – dijo

– Tu igual – conteste mirando el suelo

– Ya te veré – dijo andando su mano a mi mejilla derecha que acaricio

– te…te quiero – dijo

quede atónita

– yo…eh…yo igual – correspondí y Bao solo sonrió

– Adiós – se dio la vuelta y se alejó

sacudí mi cabeza y entre a casa

Por la noche estaba sentada en el suelo mirando la televisión con el teléfono a un lado, estaban dando una serie muy entretenida y no podía perder ni un solo momento, en los comerciales lo tome y envié un mensaje a Bao

"prende la tele" envié

no tardo mucho y respondió

"que pasa?" pregunto

"hay una serie, por el canal.." conteste, tardo bastante

"están en comerciales, bueno y de que trata?"

indecisa solo llame y contesto enseguida

– es de un detective que resuelve casos pero igual tiene otro más que tiene que ver con su prometida muerta – dije

– enserio? Suena muy interesante! – bramo con emoción

– Sí, ya llevo tiempo siguiéndola – añadí

– entonces la veré – dijo

Pase un poco más charlando sobre algunas cosas que se me ocurrieron contarle e igual podía escuchar que la tv del otro lado

Al día siguiente hable de nuevo con Bao por la tarde mientras leía manga sobre mi cama y tenía mucho cansancio porque en la noche no pude conciliar el sueño ya que el solo recordar el bao me ponía demasiado nerviosa y mi mente no dejaba de maquinar escenas con Bao, realmente debía dejar de jugar otomes para no ser tan pervertida aunque muchos de ellos fueron buenos

Y sin más llego el lunes de vuelta y me encontré en el pasillo mientras Bao hacia algunas cosas en la oficina de los profesores, permanecí en el pasillo leyendo algunos anuncios y entre los tantos solo escuche que se acercaron y voltee solo quedando seria

– Hola – dijo la abusiva queriendo entablar amistad

retrocedí mirando a otro lado

– oye…como te llamabas? Eh…eres kuroki no? – sin saber que hacer continúe tratando de alejarme

– no sé cómo decírtelo….mejor toma – dijo dándome varias hojas y se fue con una sonrisa

extrañada la mire rápido y eran simples escritos, era tan raro que solo actuara así y me enoje porque aun sentía miedo de ella, ya que Bao tardaría volví al aula y me dirigí a mi asiento donde solo leí las hojas sin mucho intereses en su contenido que supuse sería una amenaza o algo

Inicio bastante bien hablando de Bao pero después de un poco solo decía que él había lastimado de más a otro y no se detuvo, Bao era conocido como lobo maldito porque cuando peleaba lo hacía con una ferocidad grande y no se detenía hasta que el otro estaba en el suelo sin poder moverse más, no podía creer eso además de que ya había visto una vez como lo hacía y no era nada de lo dicho, al final de todo solo decía que la prueba de que era cierto era la cicatriz de arañazos en su pecho, solo doble las hojas y las metí en mi mochila sin darle importancia, sabía bien que la tipa solo quería molestarme como siempre y no le daría la satisfacción

Bao volvió y con una sonrisa fue a su lugar

El tiempo paso rápido y aun con su compañía que me alegraba no dejaba de molestarme lo leído, lo amaba bastante pero mi mente solo insistía y miraba su cuerpo con la duda, no obstante, nos tocó educación física y como era normal me junte con él para hacer los ejercicios, mientras corríamos por el sendero marcado lo mire un momento y sabía que se contenía, siempre llevaba el cierre de la sudadera cerrado y el misterio era tan grande que nació una curiosidad

– n…no te da calor? – pregunte, me miro un momento y se fijó al frente

– No…ya estoy acostumbrado – contesto

– Y por qué no te abres el cierre para que entre aire…podrías desmayarte – comente

– Supongo que tienes razón – dijo

sin detenerse fue abriendo la sudadera completamente dejando ver la playera blanca, más adelante entre la caminata revise por momentos y no podía ver nada, con eso hecho solo me sentí más aliviada siguiendo con la clase sin más problemas

En los últimos momentos de la clase estábamos sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol, mi respiración era agitada por lo último que hicimos y Bao solo permanecía moviendo su playera blanca refrescándose pero entre el abrir mire una cicatriz en forma de cruz y también la marca de arañazos como lo había dicho la abusadora, mi respiración se cortó y me pare de golpe

– pasa algo? – pregunto Bao

– No – respondí

no sabía que creer, él era tan diferente y por mi cabeza solo paso confusión


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo diez

En la hora de salida iba a su lado por la calle de siempre, lo miraba y era el mismo de siempre pero la sombra de esa imagen de un Bao feroz y malvado era lo que no dejaba de imaginar, esa cara de despreocupación y felicidad eran cubiertas por unos ojos llenos de ira y una expresión de odio, asustada baje la vista al suelo

– estas bien? – pregunto mirándome de lado

– Si – respondí sin poder verlo a los ojos

– segura? Si quieres podemos detenernos a descansar – comento con la amabilidad de siempre

– Sí, solo…caminemos – replique

– Sobre esa serie ya espero el siguiente capítulo – dijo

– oye…siempre…siempre me dices la verdad? – pregunte

Apreté el borde de mi suéter

– Si – contesto

– entonces…la cicatriz de arañazos te los hizo una persona? – pregunte

Bao me miro un momento

– Si – contesto muy serio

– y por qué? – pregunte

Bao respiro pesadamente y miro a otro lado

– Yo…eh…por qué se defendía – contesto y quedo en silencio

– quien te lo dijo? – pregunto

– y como sucedió? – pregunte

Bao seguía mirando a otro lado

– No te lo puedo decir – respondió con seriedad

– por qué? – sus ojos se apagaron

– podemos sentarnos? No creo que este sea un buen lugar – dijo y asentí

Nos movimos a una banca de cemento y sentados miraba el sucio suelo

– Te dije que hice daño antes…– dijo se tomó las manos un momentos

– estas me las hizo alguien a quien estaba golpeando, todo lo que paso me mantuvo en ese momento queriendo solo quitarme ese odio que tenía y después de haberlo golpeado lo comencé ahorcar y el en defensa me enterró las uñas en el pecho, fue cuando me di cuenta de lo que en me convertí, toda la escuela me temía y los que me seguían solo era por miedo ninguno era mi amigo, me arrepiento –dijo

Lo mire y sentí tristeza pero apreté mis manos

– y…y por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Podría haberlo entendido – conteste

– No quería asustarte o preocuparte – dijo

Me sentí confusa demasiado que me dio nauseas la mala combinación de enojo y amor por él, entendía que había pasado por tanto pero aun así el que me lo ocultara y me lo dijera esa tipa me ponía triste, tal vez Bao no sentía mucha confianza conmigo. Me levante de esa banca y camine a casa

Atrás de mi venia Bao quien tenía la misma mirada fría de antes y me apreté el pecho porque me dolía mucho dejarlo así, en mi garganta sentía un nudo en el que si Bao me llegara hablar solo me rompería en llanto, lo miraba de reojo e iba detrás sin detenerse y así llegamos a casa, el permanecía en la distancia como un pequeño cachorro y yo solo alguien que lo abandonaba. Sin decir nada entre y subí a mi cuarto

Deje mi mochila en el suelo y me arroje a mi cama solo mirando la pared con la mente en blanco, entre el tanto silencio me estremecí cuando sonó mi teléfono, con la duda revise y era un mensaje

"descansa, te veo mañana"

Un frio invadió mi estómago y solo inicie a llorar abrazando mi celular

Fue una noche solitaria y ya no recordaba como sobrevivía, solo hice mis deberes y también jugué un poco pero dormí temprano

Al día siguiente desperté y sin muchas ganas para salir solo me fui preparando, realmente todo el clima era bastante ventoso así que con mi bufanda de zorro fui a la calle

Los demás que iban solo sonreían y platicaban como siempre dejándome solo como un fantasma y en el mismo poste estaba Bao esperándome, pause mi paso mirándolo un momento y cambie un poco mi rumbo pasando al otro lado de la calle, a Bao lo saludaban todos, sin embargo, no estaba sonriente como antes e iba detrás siguiéndome

Al llegar a la escuela fui a mi taquilla donde me cambie de zapatos y Bao me espero en las escaleras pero no hable, solo continúe al aula, entre y me senté sin hacer nada más que mirar la pizarra, no obstante, por momentos lo voltee a ver y quería que me sonriera como antes pero permanecía ensimismado con el codo sobre el pupitre y apoyando la cabeza en su muñeca, parecía tan distante que me hizo exhalar ligeramente. Cuando llego la hora del receso me levante y Bao me esperaba en la puerta pero pase de largo

De verdad era una idiota por comportarme así, él me quería hablar pero no tenía idea alguna de cómo responder y era el primer novio que tenía lo que me preocupaba más, si lo echaba a perder tendría que esperar otro siglo para encontrar a otro como el pero no sabía cómo pedirle perdón pero Bao igual debía hacerlo por no haberme dicho, sin darme llegue al baño y sin tener otra cosa solo me senté en la misma cabina de siempre, me toque la cara y vibro mi teléfono a lo que revise y era un mensaje de Bao

"perdona por lo que paso, quiero hablar contigo para decírtelo" realmente era una estúpida

"confió mucho en ti pero sentía miedo, por favor perdóname" con ese mensaje solo mire mi comida y comencé a comer rápido, sin embargo, al final termine con nauseas por haber comido tan deprisa todo el contenido del obento incluyendo la parte que pertenecía a Bao, queriendo vomitar solo me aguante cuanto pude y permanecí el resto del descanso mirando con nervios el techo donde la luz de la lámpara de neón que por como recuerdo no había sido cambiada en mucho tiempo, era tan aburrido pero entraron chicas al baño y platicaban haciendo eco

– lo viste, se ve tan genial – dijo una y pare oreja

– si, por qué crees que está cerca del baño? – pregunto

– No lo sé, a lo mejor solo espera a alguien – contesto otra

– puede ser, tiene una mirada tan fría pareciera que puede ver tu alma y es grandioso – comento otra soltando un suspiro y apreté dientes pero solo baje la vista al suelo y sabía que si estaba así era por mi culpa

– crees que le va bien con Yǒurén? – pregunto otra

– pero se estaban dando tiempo no? – respondió

– no tengo idea –

Ambas solo rieron y se fueron de ahí de vuelta solo dejando un silencio sepulcral con el eco del sonido del pasillo

Sali del baño cinco minutos antes de que terminara el descanso y camine sin mirar a nadie

La tarde transcurrió de igual manera, voltee hacia Bao muchas veces pero él seguía estando solo con la atención en el pizarrón, si tuviera más valor me hubiera parado en ese momento he ido con el solo tomando su mano y con una simple mirada demostrar que Bao era mi novio ante todos, solo me termine emocionando con lo imaginado y gemí de la excitación por lo genial que fue, no obstante, solo me cayó la realidad y era imposible que lo hiciera realidad. Sin más termino la clase con una reverencia y todos comenzaron a irse, con lo mismo me levante con mi mochila y ande a la puerta donde ya estaba Bao pero sin poder verlo solo continúe sola hasta la calle

Con la vista en el suelo escuchaba sus pasos atrás de mí y en simple instante me tomo por el hombro

– quiero hablar – dijo mirando a los ojos y no soporte y volví a bajar la mirada pero Bao levanto mi quijada con la yema de sus dedos

– Tomoko por favor hablemos –

Era similar a la escena que había imaginado y me sentía feliz, abrí mi boca con la intención decir algo pero no pude formular silaba y solo corrí

Me aleje de nuevo de Bao quien de vuelta se despidió con un mensaje

"descansa y que pases una linda tarde"

Mire por la ventana con mucha melancolía, el viento movía mi pelo pero solo quería que Bao me acariciara la cabeza y escuchar su voz cerca de mis oídos, el haberme sentado en sus piernas fue lo mejor que me había pasado y con un clima refrescando tome mi teléfono y mande un mensaje a yuu

"te has peleado con tu pareja?" pregunte

"si, muchas veces pero igual nos las arreglamos" contesto

"y cómo?" pregunte

"pues a veces es mi culpa por que me llego a enojar y bueno me disculpo"

"pero también él lo ha hecho y también me pide perdón"

Pensaba bastante

"y como te disculpas?"

"bueno solo se lo digo, y por qué preguntas? Tienes novio?" contesto

"no, solo me preguntaba como" dije

"entiendo, pero si solo es eso es ser sincera no importa que haya pasado y si hay algo malo hablar" dijo

Solté un suspiro al aire y mire el sol ocultarse, sin mucho por hacer hice mis deberes y luego de cenar me puse a jugar hasta las doce de la noche, cobijada solo planeaba que diría y como actuaria para hacerlo, tal vez solo lo diría de manera tranquila pero igual siendo un poco ruidosa para hacerlo ya que eso pasaba en los animes y doramas que había visto anteriormente y a las chicas les salía bien además de que eran tiernas lo que si lograba también me haría notar y mi rango de popularidad crecería hasta un gran punto. Feliz y más relajada cerré los ojos solo dejándome llevar por el sueño

Al día siguiente desperté con muchas energías y con las mismas me aliste para irme

En la calle camine como siempre teniendo mis manos metidas en las bolsas de suéter y mi respiración era agitada porque me ponía nerviosa y temerosa de encontrarlo, era un día bastante frio pero no lo sentía demasiado, iba con mis manos en mis bolsillos y como siempre pasando desapercibida como un ser de ultratumba pero no me importaba demasiado ya que si lo hacía bien todos me verían y tal vez me odiarían por tener a Bao quien siempre las rechazo pese a sus intentos, babee un poco ante lo grandioso que era todo pero me centre de nuevo

Llegue a una cuadra antes y Bao me esperaba y en sus manos traía consigo el cuaderno que le regale, indecisa fui con él y levante mi mano saludando

– Buenos días – dijo con ánimo

– B…buenos días – conteste sonriendo pero sin poder mirarlo a los ojos

– eh…estas bien? – pregunto con preocupación

– Si – respondí

En la punta de mi lengua tenía mi disculpa hecha pero no la podía sacar

– bueno, seguimos? – pregunto, asentí y a su lado camine apretando mis puños

– Tomoko sobre lo que paso me quiero disculpar debí hablarte sobre eso, ya eres mi…mi novia y debo tener más confianza – dijo mientras su rostro se tornaba carmesí poco a poco, volví a asentir

Con silencio camine con Bao hasta el colegio, en la taquilla mire con enojo el interior de la caja pero exhale solo proponiéndome decírselo sin importar que, con esa pequeña promesa subí sola hasta el salón mientras Bao hacia algo con un profesor que lo detuvo en las escaleras

Me senté y estire mis brazos al aire solo mirando el lugar vacío de Bao y practique en mi mente lo que le diría. El regreso minutos antes de que llegara el profesor y estaba muy sonriente y si podía decirlo muy animado que me saludo con una sonrisa lo que me alegro mucho, las clases fueron de lo más divertidas a pesar de que de nuevo tocaron matemáticas demasiado avanzadas que no entendí pero me dio igual por el momento, sin esperar llego el receso en el cual me puse de pie y fui directo a la puerta, no obstante, Bao solo fue a mí

– Tengo que ir con el profesor y puede que no regrese hasta que termine la hora – dijo con un tono muy calmado

– siento que no pueda comer contigo – dijo, mire que no llevaba su comida y solo lo mire

– Está bien – respondí

– Bien…te veo – dijo saliendo

sin más solo camine hasta el árbol donde me senté en silencio mirando alrededor pero solo comencé a comer .había querido decírselo en ese momento ya que estaríamos a solas sumado que desde ahí nos podían ver todos, suspire mucho en esa hora solo disfrutando lo que mi imaginación hacía. Mi teléfono me alerto del final de la hora así que sin más me levante limpiado la basurilla que se había pegado a mi falda y con un obento a medio comer volví al recinto

Camine por los pasillos y subí las escaleras de siempre, lo único malo para esos días es que aún no era popular si quiera un poco, no entendía a esos tipos yo podía ser una comediante pero nadie de ellos comprendía mis chistes y mis ocurrencias eran de lo mejor ni los comediantes de la tv se compararían, era tan desafortunado que nadie comprendiera mi genialidad

Llegue al piso del aula y en las escaleras habían demasiadas personas juntas así que solo fui esquivando, sin embargo, el pisar el último escalón algo me hizo retroceder e ir de espaldas, mi corazón se alteró al saber que caería y simplemente cerré los ojos porque sería doloroso y nada me podría salvar, apretuje mi cuerpo y escuche el golpe pero no sentí dolor alguno, con la confusión abrí los ojos y solo encontré a Bao abrazándome

– Esto duele – bramo con un quejido, lo mire asustada por que tenía un rastro de sangre en su cabeza

– estas bien? – pregunto con una sonrisa, mis manos temblaban pero desate el pañuelo del obento y limpie la sangre

– lo siento! – exclame mientras trataba de curarlo

– Ya está bien, no es nada – dijo

– no! Siento haber sido tan tonta, te deje de hablar y no comprendí también por lo que pasaste – respondí, Bao a pesar de tener sangre solo sonrió

– y estas bien no te duele nada? – pregunto, sin poder evitarlo solo comencé a llorar mientras Bao acariciaba mi cabeza

Un poco más tarde me encontré en el salón, mientras habíamos estado en el suelo muchos se acercaron

– estas bien? – preguntaron y escuche la voz de Bao

– Sí, solo fue un golpe – contesto

– Que alguien llame a la enfermera – dijo otro, estando en su pecho solo levante la vista

– hay que levantarnos – dijo Bao y asentí, ya de pie solo me aparte un poco

– ve al salón, me voy a limpiar – comento

tomo mi pañuelo y lo coloco en su cabeza y con la preocupación solo lo espere en las escaleras y juntos subimos, el entro al baño mientras tanto solo me dirigí al aula como lo indico

Sentada miraba mis piernas pero podía escuchar los tantos murmullos, todos seguían hablando sobre lo acontecido y era más en contra mía

"que tonta"

"Por qué no se fija donde pisa"

"Por su culpa Zhōn se lastimo"

"Debería dejar de ser tan tonta y prestar atención"

"espero que Zhōn esté bien o me las pagara"

Si se acordaban de mi pero no de la manera que quería, normalmente todos me ignoraban pero solo me miraban con odio y el aura de oscuridad se podía ver entre el ambiente, muy espesa la tensión de odio

"lo habrá hecho apropósito?"

Todas esas palabras se movían por todas partes pero un golpe en seco callo todo

– ya basta! – exclamo

Su voz fue como un rugido intenso y enseguida no tardaron en ir con el quien con calma me miro y solo guiño un ojo dejándome ver que no estaba mal

– a todos! Fue un accidente no quiero que la molesten entendido! –

La mayoría dejo su mal estar pero aun así algunas seguían. Toda la atención desde ese momento se iba con Bao quien estaba normal sin darle importancia a su herida, era muy despreocupado

Capítulo 10.7

Realmente la pasaba bien con Tomoko quien era la única a la que amaba sobre muchas cosas, había estado con ella en mi habitación jugando un poco entre ellos uno bastante interesante que eran sobre una relación de una chica con un joven, no entendí mucho pero de un momento a otro me arrebato el juego, su cara estaba colorada y solo fue por otro, el verla así en mi desperté un deseo de querer besarla pero me controle y espere paciente a que volviera .no tardo mucho y se sentó en mis piernas pero no pude más y la abrace, la tenía tan cerca que mi corazón latió muy deprisa y olía muy bien

– extrañaba hacer esto –

Era muy cálido así que sin más temor le hable sobre lo que paso en la anterior escuela, sobre todo incluso de mi primer venganza, todas ellas y cada una de las nuevas peleas que había tenido, entre la tanta historia nació un temor muy grande en mí y omití una parte de ella algo realmente tonto pero no quería me teme riera como los otros, fue poco tiempo cuando caímos acostados y la tenía entre mis brazos deseando que fuera eterno

– sabes quisiera salir lejos un día solo los dos – dije

– si? A dónde? – pregunto

–no lo sé, solo irnos a algún lugar y estar a solas…ya sabes para hablar y tal vez comer algo – conteste

– No estaría mal – repuso

Sentir su calor aún mantenía mi deseo de besarla pero cerré los ojos

Paso el tiempo y al final solo recordé que debía llevarla a casa, me aparte sin quererlo y me levante

– Creo que ya es hora – dije

– Si – dijo Tomoko

Cuando estaba lista tome su mochila y salimos juntos hacia la calle, mi conciencia a cada paso me molestaba y solo me hacía preguntarme por qué omití tanto era tan sencillo solo soltarlo de mi pero creo que algo dentro de mí lo ataba para mantenerme aun unido al pasado uno que simplemente deseaba borrar pero yo mismo me imposibilitaba de hacerlo, como el cuaderno que contenía amenazas que aún conservaba pero ya no lo leía porque el que me dio Tomoko era mejor, con la frialdad de siempre mire el camino

– te…te quiero – escuche a Tomoko y no pude evitar sentirme avergonzado pero quería responder aunque no dejaba de sentirme nervioso

– Yo…yo igual te quiero – dije pero no podía verla, había sido una gran sorpresa y me hizo enormemente feliz

– quieres tomar algo antes de volver? – dije, era egoísta querer pasar más tiempo juntos

– Si – respondió, no muy lejos estaba una tienda a la que solía pasar de vez en cuando y la lleve

En la entrada mire que estaba la anciana de siempre e iba a pasar a la tienda cuando Tomoko solo se quedó mirando el helado en el refrigerador, sus ojos se iluminaron mucho por lo que sonreí

– quieres uno? – pregunte al ver que era como niña pequeña

– Tómalo – dije

Fui dentro mientras la dejaba escoger, tome algo sencillo y page por ambas cosas, con un gracias por parte de la anciana volví con ella, nos quedaba bastante tiempo y aun no quería dejarla en su casa

– nos sentamos? – pregunte señalando con la vista una banca de madera

– Si – respondía al instante

Sentados solo estuvimos en silencio, di unos sorbos a mi bebida pero no sabía que hacer mientras tanto, mi Tomoko comía de su helado con bastante encanto

– me darías?...– pregunte

Por un segundo supuse que se negaría pero cuando la vi levantar su cuchara sonreí y abrí la boca arrebatando el bocado, ante la pena solo mire a otro lado

–Gracias –dije, no entendía por qué me sentía así pero era muy cálido

– da…dame zumo – dijo

Muchos nervios invadieron mi cuerpo pero no me detuve y se lo entregue, con sus suaves labios bebió, parecían tan brillosos y lindos que desde ese momento no deje de verla, ese deseo que tanto tenía conteniendo ya no podía controlarlo así que solo fui acercándome con la intención pero recordé el juego donde uno de los protagonistas beso a la chica en el cuello y me desvié hacia la vulnerable parte donde solo pose mis labios, fue al momento que se levantó dejándome paralizado

– disculpa! – dije

Se cubrió el cuello y solo me acomode mirando a otro lado

No me explicaba por qué me volvía más débil anteriormente me sucedió cuando no pude notar a la madre de Tomoko detrás de mí y también que mis sentimientos esos que oculte por bastante tiempo solo con ella brotaban, era tan complicado, Tomoko estaba lejos y no se miraba como antes solo guardaba silencio y me daba la espalda lo que aumento la culpa por haberla besado y quise disculparme así que hable sin pensar

– Es que…cuando lo vi en tu juego quise intentarlo – dije y volvió a la banca

Aun con lo dicho el silencio continúo por un tiempo más hasta que la escuche de vuelta

– E…está bien, me gusto – con eso no logre explicar la felicidad que recorrió mi cuerpo a lo cual solo me cubrí la cara que me ardía

Cuando logre calmarme volví a mi bebida y mire de reojo a Tomoko quien tenía las mejillas rojizas y solo me fascino porque era la más hermosa del mundo con sus increíbles ojos

Terminamos con lo comprado y el ambiente tenso aún se conservaba pero no quería que eso continuara así que solo me aproxime y coloque mi mano sobre su cabeza levantando un mechón de su cabello y solo sonreí

– Eres hermosa – dije y Tomoko solo se puso aún más roja y sonrió dejándome hipnotizado por su encanto

Nos levantamos de esa banca y con la mochila en mi espalda continuamos

Aún quedaba bastante luz de sol lo que me desanimaba porque ya casi terminaba nuestro tiempo juntos, sin embargo, me sentía más feliz que nunca era una cosa que jamás había experimentado muy diferente al odio y la ira

El tiempo a su lado era casi inexistente y sin notar demasiado el avance llegamos a su casa, deslice las corres de la mochila y la sostuve con una mano

– bueno…gracias – dijo tomando sus manos y mirando hacia abajo

– No hay problema, me divertí – repuse, coloque su mochila enfrente de ella y cuando la recogió solo volví a acariciar su cabeza

– Nos vemos, cuídate – dije

– Tu igual – correspondió

– Ya te veré – su piel era suave y me volvía cada vez muy adicto a su ser

– te…te quiero – dije con el valor que amaba junto a ella

– yo…eh…yo igual – me gustaba su voz y el que dijera eso me llenaba de ansias de esperarla

– Adiós – con eso me retire con pasos lentos

Volví a casa y solo me senté en mi cama unos minutos y comencé a buscar el viejo game boy que tenía guardado en algún lugar de la casa

Pase dos horas hasta casi el anochecer cuando lo encontré y solo lo coloque en mi escritorio para enseñárselo en la siguiente semana

Después de ese grandioso fin de semana llego el lunes de siempre pero entre la clase minutos antes del receso tuve que ir a la oficina de los profesores donde como siempre me darían consejos pero igual ya había definido qué rumbo tomaría porque tenía Tomoko conmigo y con ella sabía que podría lograrlo, me tomo media hora escuchar lo que me decían agregando cinco minutos más en los que otro más se acercó a platicar, no entendía por qué me daban demasiado atención pero igual solo eran amables

Sali de ahí queriendo ir con Tomoko a comer lo restante de la hora, sin embargo, en el trayecto encontré a Ran de nuevo esperándome, ya tenía algo de tiempo que no la había visto y solo seguí adelante

– y como va tu relación? – pregunto con el tono de siempre

– a que te refieres? – pregunte

– Con tu compañera – respondió

– no tengo ninguna – conteste

– es que bueno te he visto además no soy estúpida – dijo acercándose

– No sé de qué rayos me hablas –repuse, como la vez anterior se acercó bastante tocando mi pecho con sus manos, era raro no ver a nadie en ese lugar

– Bueno entonces no tendrías problema en besarme – dijo, solo fruncí el ceño

– enserio crees que lo hare – comente apartándola

– prometí que no me acercaría a esa chica que proteges al menos me debes un beso – dijo, sonreí y solo continúe adelante

–sabes quién soy no crees que si le haces algo no me detendré hasta hacerte lo mismo – dije volviendo, sin darme cuenta sentí una presión extraña que me recordaba al pasado y voltee hacia Ran quien corrió hacia mí con una mirada de muerte y solo me contuve de la luchar pero ella sin detenerse en poco me tomo de la cara y solo me beso en los labios, Ran se alejó de ahí

Quede parado y solo fui al baño donde me lave la cara y golpee levemente el lavado, limpie mi boca muchas veces

Volví al aula para el final del descanso, entre y solo salude a Tomoko que estaba en su lugar pero al igual que antes la culpa de ese eso beso me iba carcomiendo dentro y teniendo a Tomoko delante fui a mi pupitre sin decir nada mas

Sentado pensaba y pensaba solo quería volver al tiempo y evitarlo por completo, con eso en mente pase hasta el último minuto antes de la salida, desde la puerta la espere como siempre y la acompañe a casa protegiéndola de cualquier cosa incluso de un perro callejero que le ladro e intento morderla pero lo espante y solo la calme de su sorpresa

Al llegar al frente de su casa me despedí acariciando su cabeza y fui a casa aunque a mitad del rumbo me senté en una banca fuera de un parque de juegos infantiles, era tan sucio el haber sido besado que incluso solo ante mi infidelidad me propuse terminar la relación con Tomoko para no lastimarla en ocultarle eso, solo a ella le pertenecía mi corazón pero que no le contara al respecto me destrozaba, pero a decir verdad no podía hacerlo por qué significaba que debía volver a mi oscuro hueco de oscuridad donde había estado mucho tiempo y si era egoísmo no quería regresar

Volví a incorporarme y fui a casa

En la noche permanecí en mi habitación sin hacer mucho solo mire la tv un poco e igual tuve en mis manos el celular para llamarla pero lo deje y solo me fui a dormir

Los días pasaron bastante lento aunque al siguiente día volví a encontrarme a Ran pero fue durante la ida a casa, en la misma esquina donde yacía parada y al verme de nuevo solo me saludo

– hola, como estas? – pregunto aproximándose y con la misma intensión solo empuje su frente

– aléjate! – exclame

– ya me canse de esto, aléjate – agregue

– y como va tu relación? – pregunto de nuevo

– No tengo ninguna – respondí

– me han dicho que te han visto con alguien no me he dado tiempo para ver quien es pero has estado con ella – dijo

– Te han mentido – replique

– acaso crees que soy estúpida…te he visto mucho tiempo y has cambiado demasiado – dijo señalándome

– no es como decirlo pareces más feliz y menos al tú de la otra escuela – añadió

– ya sabes me han dicho que siempre estabas peleando no me explico cómo lograste evadir a los profesores sí que eres listo pero yo igual – dijo, exhale y le empuje hasta la pared donde teniéndola sin defensa hable

– Vuelve acercarte a mí y esa vez no me contendré por que seas mujer, ya llevo soportándote mucho tiempo – dije colocando mi mano en el muro

– sabes investigar y sabes quién soy y deberías temerme aún más – Ran me miro con miedo y al darme cuenta solo me aleje sin decir nada más y fui a casa sin detenerme, mi cuerpo había reaccionado al miedo y como antes gozaba de ver esa expresión era tan fácil dejarle en claro que yo no jugaba pero solo demostraría que no había cambiado nada y por Tomoko prometí que jamás me dejaría llevar de vuelta

De vuelta en la escuela salimos a fuera a hacer educación física, me junte con Tomoko para hacer el calentamiento antes de los saltos de gimnasia aunque era bastante sencillo, trote con ella y me había dado cuenta que me había estado observando mucho lo que me hizo estar muy intranquilo, revise mi pelo y mi cara muchas veces pero no había nada raro. Iba muy agitada a diferencia de mí y como el sol era bastante fuerte la cubrí con la sombra que podía brindarle, más adelante solo la escuche

– n…no te da calor? – era la misma pregunta que escuchaba mucho

– No…ya estoy acostumbrado – respondí, iba mirándome de nuevo

– y por qué no te abres el cierre para que entre aire…podrías desmayarte – dijo, desde que había comenzado la escuela jamás me la había quitado y como lo decía Tomoko no le vi problema

– Supongo que tienes razón – solo baje el cierre sintiendo la fría brisa tocar mi pecho, con mi temperatura bajando en el ejercicio solo continuamos adelante

Hice los saltos sin mucho esfuerzo y después de que Tomoko lo intentara solo nos fuimos a descansar en un árbol, en el salto se había golpeado la cabeza pero según ella no le había dolido, sin embargo, la barra había hecho un ruido muy fuerte y por un momento me llegue a preocupar pero solo se levantó y actuó como si nada

Me dio un poco de calor así que solo agite levemente mi playera, no sé qué paso pero Tomoko se levantó

– pasa algo? – pregunte, Tomoko se miraba extraña o más bien alterada como si hubiera tenido miedo

– No – replico, se alejó unos metros quedando de pie

Permaneció así hasta que volvimos al aula, pasaron las horas y en la salida la espere como siempre y sali con ella, no obstante, seguía mirándome mucho y aunque no me molestaba me hacía estar nervioso

No sabía que hacer pero en mientras caminábamos por la calle encontramos miradas y ella solo pareció tener miedo

– estas bien? – pregunte centrándome solo en ella

– Si – respondía

– segura? Si quieres podemos detenernos a descansar – dije

– Sí, solo…caminemos – insistía con estar bien así que solo me le di razón y cambie de tema

– Sobre esa serie ya espero el siguiente capítulo – antes de poder seguir hablo

– oye…siempre…siempre me dices la verdad? – quede un momento en blanco pero solo respondí

– Si – su voz cambio bruscamente

– entonces…la cicatriz de arañazos te los hizo una persona? – sabía que se enteraría pero no creía que sería muy rápido

– Si – dije

– y por qué? – pregunto

– Yo…eh…por qué se defendía –me quede en blanco

– quien te lo dijo? – agregue no pudiendo verla

– y como sucedió? – pregunto

– No te lo puedo decir – dije

– por qué? – pregunto de nuevo, solo quería seguir e ignorar sus palabras pero si lo sabía no tendría más opción

– podemos sentarnos? No creo que este sea un buen lugar – ella acepto y la guie a un lugar a solas

Estando ahí me relaje un momento para que los nervios no me ganaran y el miedo no me hiciera alejarme, suspire y deje ir lo que tenía

– Te dije que hice daño antes…– mi mano inicio a temblar pero logre llevarla a mi pecho señalando la ubicación de la cicatriz

– estas me las hizo alguien a quien estaba golpeando, todo lo que paso me mantuvo en ese momento queriendo solo quitarme ese odio que tenía y después de haberlo golpeado lo comencé ahorcar y el en defensa me enterró las uñas en el pecho, fue cuando me di cuenta de lo que en me convertí, toda la escuela me temía y los que me seguían solo era por miedo ninguno era mi amigo, me arrepiento – mi cuerpo comenzó a presentar los primeros síntomas de las crisis

– y…y por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Podría haberlo entendido – bramo y fue como un regaño

– no quería asustarte o preocuparte – me miro un momento y solo se levantó de pie de nuevo alejándose, mi corazón dolió y fue como si mi alma solo callera al suelo, fui detrás queriendo detenerla pero la fuerza no la tenia

Todo de mí se lo llevaba ella y a cada paso me era una debilidad desconocida la que me invadía y quería impedir que se fuera pero mi valor todo ese valor se esfumo y le fui siguiendo. En esa tarde llegue cerca y levante una mano despidiéndome pero solo entro a su casa. Sin nada más por hacer continúe mi camino

Recorrí unas cuadras cuando solo saque mi teléfono escribí rápido y envié antes de arrepentirme

"descansa, te veo mañana"

Fue una noche perturbadoramente silenciosa y el arrepentimiento era lo único que resonaba en mi cabeza había sido un grandísimo tonto, ella solo quería confianza por completo y no se la pude dar y todo por miedo

A la mañana siguiente le espere para hablar en el mismo poste de siempre y la encontré, como siempre iba muy linda, sin embargo, se alejó de nuevo. Fui detrás persiguiéndola y me era vergonzoso porque antes llegaba a ser un tipo rudo sin necesidad de alguien y ahora solo era un pequeño gato. Al entrar al recinto escolar la espere de nuevo pero paso dejándome y ante eso solo seguí al aula

Las horas fueron igual de grises pero lo único que me mantuvo con energías era la oportunidad de hablar con ella y disculparme durante el almuerzo

Mantuve eso en mente y cuando llego la hora solo tome mi comida y la espere ,no obstante ,de nuevo me dejo ,aun sin poder aceptar su silencio fui detrás pero antes de poder siquiera mencionar algo entro al baño de mujeres donde no entraría pero las ganas de hacerlo me ganaban ,las ansias incrementaban por eso comencé a comer, las tantas se fueron disipando pero quede quieto en un muro donde saque mi celular y mande un mensaje

"perdona por lo que paso, quiero hablar contigo para decírtelo"

Con todo ese valor en mi envié un segundo mas

"confió mucho en ti pero sentía miedo, por favor perdóname"

Nunca había sacado el teléfono a la vista de todos lo que causo bastante molestia cuando tres personas se acercaron para pedirme el número a lo que me negué y proseguí con mi espera ,apoyado en el muro aun lado del baño comí del pan con lentitud solo revisando discretamente y escuchando el eco de los pasos por momentos mi alegría saltaba al imaginar que era ella pero después de bastantes desilusiones no deje de estar ahí hasta que finalmente salió ,con la vista en el suelo paso a un lado de mí y me dejo atrás

Me dolió bastante pero era parte de mi condena y la debía aceptar

Iba detrás cabizbajo sin perderla de vista y cuando se sentó en su pupitre fui al mío donde con el frio de su indiferencia estuve atento a la clase para aliviar ese pesar distrayéndome pero me anime de nuevo en la hora de salida cuando volví a esperarla y nuevamente me dejo

La necesitaba mucho y quería que me perdonara no importaba como solo que me hablara sería suficiente, tomoko iba delante en la calle solo manteniéndose en silencio pero me canse y solo apresure mis pasos y toque su hombro ,sin embargo, solo bajo la mirada y la forcé a verme

– Tomoko por favor hablemos – dije y tomoko solo corrió lejos de mí

Huyo lejos y no logre alcanzarla cuando entro a su casa ,desde esa esquina envié otro

"descansa y que pases una linda tarde"

Volví a casa triste y vacío ya sin energías me apoye de la pared para llegar a mi habitación donde me acosté, deje mi mochila en el suelo y quitándome sus guantes mire mis manos y apreté los puños con fuerza, quería estar con ella

Fue una noche de lo más oscura al igual que lo habían sido años atrás

A la misma hora estaba en el poste leyendo el cuaderno de tomoko que me daba ánimos pero solo dando una revisada a la calle halle a tomoko quien me saludo y aturdido solo me anime ,quería ignorarla pero solo sonreí

– Buenos días – dije

– B…buenos días – correspondió, bajo de nuevo la cabeza y ante la posibilidad de que me dejara solo actúe

– eh…estas bien? – pregunte, estuvo en silencio pero volvió a mirarme

– Si – contesto, suspire y guarde el cuaderno

– bueno, seguimos? – tomoko asintió con la ternura de siempre

Camine y dejando ese estúpido miedo hable

– Tomoko sobre lo que paso me quiero disculpar debí hablarte sobre eso, ya eres mi…mi novia y debo tener más confianza – me miro de nuevo y me ponía nervioso

Tomoko acepto mi disculpa y seguí feliz

Al llegar a la escuela quise acompañarla hasta el aula ,no obstante ,un profesor se acercó

– me podrías acompañar un momento quiero que charlemos sobre tu futuro – dijo ,quedaba aun diez minutos para la clase así que acepte ,camine con él por el pasillo y nos detuvimos cerca del laboratorio

– te ha pasado algo últimamente? – pregunto

– por qué lo dice? – respondí

– Bueno algunos de mis compañeros me contaron que no estabas rindiendo como antes, si tienes algún problema solo cuéntanos y te ayudaremos – lo mire bastante confundido

– no tengo problemas . Dije . Enserio? –bramo

– sí, debo volver a clase – dije

– ve a la oficina durante el receso hay unos papeles que debes ver – repuso

– qué clase de papeles ¿ – pregunte

– tramites son sencillos – contesto

– Bueno ,iré – a partir de ahí fue bastante divertido

Al llegar la hora solo la espere en la puerta ,no llevaba mi comida porque sabía que ellos se tomarían su tiempo en esos trámites y no me darían lo suficiente para disfrutar de mi pan, tomoko se levantó y fue hacia mí con ánimo

– Tengo que ir con el profesor y puede que no regrese hasta que termine la hora – dije

– siento que no pueda comer contigo – añadí

Quise irme con ella pero debía ir

– Está bien – repuso

– bien…te veo – me despedí por el momento y fui rápido por el pasillo

Cerca de la oficina de los profesores mire a ron un momento mientras pasaba con su amiga y la ignore, al llegar entre y me hicieron sentarme para leer papeles y otras cosas que realmente no me importaban pero era el último año así que no eran tan malos

Pase parte de la hora escuchando a una profesora que me seguía aconsejando sobre el futuro y entre tanto en mi pecho sentí una punzaba ,mi respiración se acorto y me levante

– te sucede algo? – pregunto

– no ,solo necesito aire ,regreso enseguida – respondí

Sali al pasillo apretando mi pecho y una ansia invadió mi cuerpo y camine rápido solo dirigiéndome al aula no entendía por qué pero lo hice

Entre las escaleras encontré a tomoko subiendo y en una esquina estaba ran quien parecía bastante atenta a ella, apreté los dientes y continúe subiendo ,fue en un simple momento cuando ran se acercó y con su mano la empujo ,tomoko iba a caer así que solo me impulse como pude y la atrape en el aire protegiéndola con mis brazos mientras tanto apreté mi cuerpo, en un simple momento solo gemí por el golpe y mire al techo, ran me observo y solo se alejó de ahí

– Esto duele – comente

Me di un buen golpe en parte de mi cintura pero todo estaba bien

– estas bien? – pregunto muy preocupada y solo desato su obento y llevo el pañuelo a mi cabeza

– lo siento! – dijo

Sentí un poco de dolor pero sonreí

– Ya está bien, no es nada – respondí teniéndola aun encima de mí pero sus ojos se humedecieron

– no! Siento haber sido tan tonta, te deje de hablar y no comprendí también por lo que pasaste – dijo

Me fue sorprendente escucharla y me puso muy contento

– y estas bien no te duele nada? – pregunte

La caída fue muy dura por lo que ella debía tener también alguna herida pero solo lloro y no me quedo otra que abrazarla y consolarla

Después de eso tuve que irme a la enfermería donde me dieron una pastilla para el dolor y me limpiaron una cortada pero la enfermera me obligo a usar una venda en la cabeza, la curación tardo poco pero no dejaba de pensar en ran ,ella había hecho lo impensable ante lo que advertí

En la tarde después de despedirme de tomoko fui hacia su casa donde me encontré a ran quien esperaba en la esquina de siempre

– Hola – saludo

Me dirigí a ella y le lleve al muro

– quien te crees? – pregunte fuertemente

Ran solo quedo fija

– Te dije que no la tocaras – agregue, ran me empujo

– ella es una inútil no sé por qué la defiendes – dijo

– es simple basura que no debería estar viva –

Enojado la tome por el hombro y la empuje, una furia se apodero de mí y apreté el puño solo golpeando un anuncio de madera que cayó al suelo partido ,ran fue retrocediendo ,realmente tenía la misma mirada de los otros con todo ese miedo y no podía volver a tranquilizarme ,mi cuerpo se calentó de nuevo y estando cerca solo me detuvieron ,mire atrás de mí y era tomoko quien me abrazaba de la cintura

– Por favor detente – dijo

– No sigas – agrego

– pero ella te empujo ,ella te quiso lastimar – respondí aun mirándola

– Solo vámonos – dijo

La ira que me consumía comenzó a desaparecer

– Hay que ir a otro lugar – dijo

Su voz se escuchaba quebrada

– Solo vámonos – dijo

Solté mis puños y respire lento

– Vámonos – brame

Me había tranquilizado y tome su mano ,sin embargo ,ran solo comenzó a carcajearse

– Parece que ahora también eres solo un cobarde – dijo

– me gustas pero seguirás siendo un inútil si estas cerca de esa tipa –agrego ,ran se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia

– Espero que no seas tan estúpido – dijo

– solamente eres un pequeño perro si quieres mereces el sobrenombre de lobo maldito –

Tomoko enseguida soltó una bofetada

– nunca lo llames así! – exclamo con fuerza mientras su mano temblaba nerviosamente ,ran solo se cubría su mejilla y se fue de ahí

Abrace a tomoko que estaba alterada

– Vámonos – dije y solo se pegó en mi pecho

– Por favor solo sonríe y acaricia mi cabeza – dijo

Su ternura era mucha e hice lo que pidió esperando a que se calmara


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo once

Regrese con Bao a casa, me dolía la mano por haber golpeado a la que me molestaba ya que me hizo enojar y también era como un desquite por lo que me había hecho en el pasado, sin embargo, era mi primera vez así que me altere bastante y Bao fue quien me ayudo a calmarme de esa adrenalina que recorrió mi cuerpo

Después de despedirme simule entrar a casa pero solo deje mi mochila en el sofá y lo perseguí porque desde el accidente podía notar que estaba muy molesto pero lo ocultaba con una sonrisa y con el poco tiempo juntos ya me había aprendido sus reacciones ,él sabía algo pero no me quiso decir ya sea por mi seguridad o porque él tenía otras intenciones ,desde una buena distancia iba mirándolo hasta que se detuvo dónde estaba esa ,no me detuve solo seguí adelante ,escuche poro de lo que dijeron pero aun a esa distancia sabía que Bao estaba enojado ,su voz calmada se agravo y de un simple golpe partió un anuncio de madera ,la tipa estaba en el suelo arrastrándose, mi corazón palpito y corrí tanto como pude para detenerlo ,lo hice abrazándolo con todas mis fuerzas y le rogué que no siguiera pero respondió diciendo que ella era la culpable ,él iba a tomar venganza por mí pero le pedí que no lo hiciera y al final después de bastante desistió

Cuando esa tipa se fue permanecí en su pecho solo escuchando su corazón que paso de agitado a calmado, me acariciaba mi cabeza y me adormile por lo bien que se sentía

Al final solo lo tome de la mano y caminamos a casa

Estuvimos al frente de casa

– No quería que me vieras así – dijo mirando el suelo

– nunca hagas eso de nuevo – respondí

– No te dejes llevar por el enojo – agregue

Bao solo asintió tomando sus manos pero las levante revisándolas

– no te duele? – pregunte y retire el guante

– No – contesto

La parte de sus nudillos estaba roja y caliente

– vamos te quiero curar – dije

Lo lleve a la puerta y entramos

Sin nadie cerca lo lleve a mi habitación donde lo hice sentarse en mi cama ,mientras descansaba fui por el botiquín al baño y volví rápido ,se quitó la mochila y se cubría la cara ,preocupada me acerque y tome su mano la cual mire y use un paño húmedo para desinflamar

– No estés triste – dije suavemente ,Bao estuvo en silencio y escuche su llanto

– No quería hacerle eso – dijo

– está bien, solo la asustaste con eso se mantendrá lejos – respondí

– Además sé que lo hiciste por mí pero no te culpes – agregue

Bao levanto la mirada a mí y se fue acercando ,tenía su mano sujetada y mi mente se puso en blanco pero no me acobarde y quede quieta ,su respiración era lenta y cerré los ojos solo sintiendo sus labios en los míos rozando levemente para después solo acariciar mi mejilla con mucha delicadeza que me hizo cosquillas ,sin embargo, la puerta se abrió

– Tomoko traje paste…– dijo papa

Bao se apartó de inmediato, papa quedo serio y solo me levante

– este….yo…papa – cerro la puerta y escuche sus pasos irse ,mi cara ardió al instantes

– Creo que ya debo irme – dijo Bao que se levantó

– pero tu mano…– dije

– ya la curare en casa – respondió, su cara estaba completamente roja y con torpeza recogió su mochila

– nos vemos – dijo

– Si – se acomodó su guante en su mano

– te acompaño – dije

Abrí la puerta y guiándolo lo lleve a las escaleras pero mi padre estaba en la sala sentado mientras miraba la tv, con cuidado ande por detrás

– tomoko por que no se sientan? – dijo, realmente mi cuerpo se enfrió y voltee a Bao quien tenía un expresión de sorpresa

– por favor tomen asiento ,ya traerán él te – dijo

Estaba calmada pero sabía que serían unas horas bastante estresantes

Bao estaba a mi lado solo con la vista en la taza de té y a su lado un trozo de pastel que papa había traído

– Hoy sali un poco temprano así que pase a comprar uno – dijo papa que comió un bocado

– coman es delicioso – agrego ,tome mi tenedor y corte un trozo que comí después Bao hizo lo mismo

– y dime….cuál es tu nombre muchacho? – pregunto

–eh… Bǎohù Zhōngshí – contesto

– y desde cuando sales con mi hija? – pregunto y solo abrí los ojos sorprendida

– Poco tiempo – respondió

Bao entrelazo sus manos

– y no te parece que vas muy rápido? – pregunto

Se fue colorando y bajo la mirada de nuevo

– Le pido perdón – bramo

– Cuando tenía tu edad tarde tiempo para al menos tomar de la mano de mi esposa cuando éramos novios – dijo papa y Bao encogió los hombros

– No seas mentiroso – repuso mama que se sentó a su lado

– y que paso?– pregunto

Me quedo mirándome

– Los encontré besándose – contesto papa

– enserio?! – mama me miro y estaba sonriente

– Nosotros no tardamos más de una semana – añadió y papa solo se puso serio

– y tu hijo de dónde vienes? – pregunto mirándolo

– sí, tienes algún plan para el futuro o algo? – Bao estaba nervioso

– bueno ya hice trámites para una universidad y tengo una idea de la carrera – dijo

– ya veo ,espero que no te quieras aprovechar de mi hija – comento

– No hare eso – replico de inmediato

– Sí que tienes confianza – dijo papa

– solo te advierto que si le haces algo no dudare en ir por ti – agrego y solo sonreí mirándolo

– que es gracioso? – pregunto serio

– nada, solo recordé algo – conteste

– Déjalos ,él es un buen chico – añadió mama

– Coman –

Tomo a papa del brazo llevándoselo a la cocina

A solas lo mire y toque su rodilla

– Sí que son divertidos – dijo Bao sonriendo

Di una revisada de reojo a su mano que ya había bajado la hinchazón

– vamos come esta rico – dije

Sujeto el tenedor y probo un poco, sus ojos se iluminaron

– Es cierto – bramo comiendo mas

Al acabar con el postre estuvimos sentados en silencio solo tomados de la mano

– Creo que ya es hora de irme ,mis padres estarán furiosos – dijo muy despreocupado

– no quieres que yo les explique?– pregunte

– no ,así está bien creo que igual les contare de ti – contesto, mi corazón latió muy rápido

– espero que no insistan y me pidan llevarte – dijo muy feliz, lo lleve hasta el barandal y se fue sin antes acariciar mi cabeza

Se retiró bastante animado y yo igual .entre en silencio pero no fui interrumpida así que subí a mi habitación y me senté observando al infinito solo cayendo acostada, apreté mi peluche y una alegría invadió mi cuerpo rápidamente ,me toque los labios y aún seguían cálidos por eso no lo logre contener mi alegría y reí

Era el mejor momento de mi vida y el único tan feliz ,era mi primer beso

Pase el resto del día con los deberes y solo me relaje acostada en mi cama ,mi respiración se agitaba y mi cuerpo se calentaba mucho por solo recordarlo y con el teléfono en mano mande un mensaje

"hola, como estas?"

"bien y tú?" pregunto

"siento lo de mi padre"

"no hay problema, pero me hubiera encantado que no hubiese llegado en el momento" dijo ,solo sonreí y toque mi boca

"si a mí igual"

"yo te gusto" pregunte ,mis pulso se disparo

"mucho" replico y di un salto de la cama

"te quiero tomoko" con eso simplemente prometí que jamar volvería a dejarlo

Fueron unos días maravillosos, la tipa que me había molestado se había alejado de nosotros así que era más tranquilizador el ir a la escuela ,no obstante ,en esa mañana me levante de la cama muy feliz y fui por mi ropa que ya estaba preparada

En esa semana había estado platicando con yuu por teléfono, fue en la noche mientras miraba la tv

– y como te ha ido? – pregunte

– he estado muy tranquila casi no ha habido nada interesante – contesto

– Entiendo, bueno te quería invitar a salir – dije

– a donde mokochi? – pregunto

– Al karaoke, no he visitado uno en mucho tiempo así que pensé que era buena idea – respondí

– Bueno estoy libre este fin de semana así que podríamos ir – dijo

– ta…también llevare a mi novio – dije

– ya tienes uno?! – pregunto

– si…tengo poco con el – conteste

– que bien mokochi! – exclamo

– entonces invitare a komiyama para que nos acompañe y veré si mi novio quiere ir – agrego

– Si – dije

– y él es lindo? – pregunto

A mi mente vinieron muchas imágenes del de la realidad y de mi imaginación

– Si – respondí

– Ya lo conoceré – comento

nos pusimos una hora para vernos y platicamos un poco más antes de que me despidiera , después le conté a Bao quien reacciono muy feliz y acepto enseguida

Sali temprano de casa hasta la esquina donde espere un momento, llevaba mi celular y miraba repetidamente la hora con muchos nervios ,no iba lo suficientemente linda así que era una inseguridad la que me dictaba ir a casa y cancelar pero solo respire lento y me relaje

– Hola tomoko – dijo Bao que llego

– ciento haber tardado – agrego

– No hay problema –respondí

– Mi alarma sonó con unos minutos de diferencia – dijo ,iba tan radiante que me hizo sentirme aún más mal

– y donde nos veremos? – pregunto

– Eh…enfrente de una tienda – conteste

– bueno ,nos vamos? – solo asentí con la cabeza

Al andar lo mire de reojo e iba muy tranquilo y era más grande cada vez

– estas….estas muy linda tomoko – dijo de la nada y miro a otro lado ,sonreí y sujete su mano la cual apreté levemente y el hizo lo mismo

Juntos llegamos hasta al frente donde ya estaban komiyama y yuu, ambas platicaban ,aclare la garganta y me acerque

– Hola – dije ,yuu volteo hacia mí con una sonrisa que se borró al instante

– Hola mokochi – dijo amablemente y animada ,komiyama por otro lado solo levanto una mano como saludo

– Mi pareja no pudo venir porque tenía asuntos que atender – dijo

– Comprendo – dije

– pero que no nos interrumpa la diversión, vamos – repuso

– Si – dije

– Vamos – Bao también actuó extraño pero supuse que era porque eran mis amigas y él no las conocía

– Lo visite hace poco con unos amigos – comento yuu

– y cuando terminemos quieres salir a comer algo? – pregunto yuu, mire a Bao que mantenía su distancia

– Si estaría bien – respondí

– Bueno ,sigamos – mire a Bao un momento y solo sonrió pero sabía que fingía por alguna razón ,yuu sujeto mi brazo llevándome y Bao fue detrás

Nos alejamos unas cuadras y llegamos al frente del karaoke ,las tres fuimos al mostrador a ver las promociones y precios pero voltee

– y tu cual crees que es mejor? – pregunte

– Este estará bien – dijo yuu al encargado ,era poco común que ella actuara así de descortés

– vamos nos toca el salón tres – dijo ,yuu fue seguida de komiyama y detrás fuimos nosotros

Al entrar me senté con el pero yuu y komiyama del otro lado de la mesa

– y quien va primero? – pregunto

– y si mejor esperamos las bebidas? – respondió yuu

solo asentí y todo el interior que debía estar alegre quedo con el ambiente de un velatorio y uno muy solitario, yuu solo miraba a Bao bastante seria y komiyama bueno ella solo leía el menú de las canciones ,Bao continuo ensimismado con la mirada apagada que lo volvía sexy ,no me quejaba de eso pero el que la tuviera significaba que tenía algo que turbaba su mente, con sutileza deslice mi mano en el asiento de cuero hasta su pierna y toque levemente a lo que reacciono con una sonrisa ,entre abrió la boca cuando se escuchó golpes en la puerta

– disculpen! – era uno de los trabajadores que llevaban las bebidas .yuu se puso de pie y abrió

Poco después y con los refrescos puestos encima de la mesa seguía el mismo silencio

– bueno yuu escoge – dijo komiyama que le dio el libro ,no tardo mucho y subió al estrado ,la música sonó con bastante armonía y era relajante ,mientras cantaba hice sonar una pandereta solo para animar el cuarto pero cuando termino solo sonaba la música nada más. Eran tan desesperantes

– yo…yo sigo – dije ,con la vergüenza que me daba subí mirando la pantalla y comencé a cantar pero mi voz cada vez disminuía ,pasaron los minutos y retorne a mi asiento

– Lo hiciste bien – comento Bao

– si mokochi – dijo yuu y fue agradable pero igual penoso oírlos, la que continuo fue komiyama quien eligió una muy aburrida y como sorpresa también Bao participo con una bastante calmada y su voz era lo mejor que me hizo emocionarme

Después de unas cuantas canciones se acabaron las bebidas y komiyama fue por otras mientras tanto, entre los tres solo estuvimos callados pero solo mire a yuu

– y…y que cuentas? – pregunte

– Bueno estuve ayudando a la manajer del equipo y fue agotador – respondió sin despegar la vista de Bao

– Tomoko tengo que salir al baño – dijo Bao que se levantó

– Si – salió de la habitación

– y como te trata tu novio? – pregunte ,aturdida solo la mire

– Bien – conteste ,parecía que a ella le caía mal Bao

– y no te he gritado o sí? – pregunto

– No ,siempre es amable – respondí

– te puedo preguntar por qué actúas así? – pregunte

– a que te refieres? – dijo

– bueno no lo has dejado de ver y ahora estas preguntando eso – dije, yuu frunció el ceño y solo se cubrió la cara un momento y volvió a mirarme

– Solo me aseguro que todo esté bien – dijo con calma pero igual no quería que todo siguiera tan abrumador

– entonces por qué lo miras tan raro? – pregunte, yuu solo miro el suelo y guardo silencio

– Él era quien golpeo a ese chico – dijo

– él ya me conto sobre eso – Repuse

– pero no puedes estar con él, puede que algún día haga lo mismo contigo – dijo

– no lo hará – respondí

– eso crees? Alguien como él es peligroso es mejor que solo cortes – dijo

– confió en él y no me hará daño es bastante atento conmigo y me cuida mucho…hace poco incluso me salvo de que cayera de las escaleras – conteste

– Así es como comienzan pero después solo cambian – dijo

– no lo conoces – dije

– no sigas con el mokochi es por tu bien – me irrito que ella quien tenía contacto con el sexo masculino todos los días me repitiera lo mismo

– Yo lo quiero y no cortare – dije, se escuchó la puerta abrir y solo quede paralizada mirando que era komiyama

– te presentare a otros chicos puede que alguno te agrade – dijo yuu

– Mejor lleva a komiyama – repuse

– yo que? – pregunto komiyama

– ella ya tiene a alguien así que no puedo – contesto yuu , komiyama se puso roja

– eso…era secreto! – bramo

– perdón se me paso – dijo yuu

– en todo caso te lo presentare – dijo

– No ,ya tengo a Bao y lo quiero – enseguida entro Bao quien tenía todo el rostro teñido de carmesí e igual solo me avergoncé ,por un momento todo siguió lúgubre pero yuu solo hablo

– y como te va en la escuela? – pregunto yuu ,Bao se sorprendió pero se sereno

– Bien supongo – dijo, yuu seguía de pesada

– y ya has tenido novia? – pregunto, Bao se puso nervioso

– Eh…no ,tomoko es la primera – yuu solo se cruzó de brazos

– y tienes enemigos? – pregunto

– No lo creo – respondí

– tu eres al mismo al que siguen muchas no? – dijo komiyama y Bao solo me miro sonriendo

– Creo que unas de mi salón te dieron una carta pero jamás fuiste a donde te citaban – agrego

– Les debo una disculpa – dijo

– Da igual ,de todas maneras te seguirán mandando cartas – replico komiyama dando una sonrisa burlona

– y entre todas no hay alguien que te llame la atención? – pregunto ,Bao movió las cejas con confusión

– No, solo tomoko – dijo y quede solo petrificada

– Ya regreso – dijo yuu con su tono molesto de voz que se levanto

Era la primera vez que la veía enojada

– me han dicho que eres bueno en deportes – dijo komiyama

– No tanto, soy un poco malo – dijo Bao quien se apeno

– creo tu eres el más rápido de todos en la escuela pero por que no has participado en las competencias? – pregunto

– No me gusta mucho así que mejor ayudo solo a preparar los alrededores – contesto animado

– y has practicado el béisbol? – pregunto

– No ,casi no hago deportes – contesto

– Pero te ves fuerte ,tienes músculos – comento komiyama y Bao solo se volvió a sonrojar, me molesto.

Komiyama seguía hablando con Bao quien parecía bastante feliz demasiado así que solo tome su brazo y me apoye en él , yuu no tardo y volvió uniéndose a la plática

– y a quien le toca cantar? – pregunto yuu

– bueno, lo hare yo –

Komiyama se puso de pie y subió al pequeño escenario donde de nuevo puso una canción aburrida que me recordó a un himno ,revise la hora y faltaba mucho para que acabara la renta

Al final después de ese mal trago salimos del karaoke y permanecimos en la calle

– y ahora a dónde iremos? – pregunte

– Creo que cerca hay un restaurant familiar ,podríamos ir – contesto yuu señalando

– Bien – dije

– Vamos – agrego komiyama, en todo el camino sujete a Bao del brazo mantenido la distancia con ellas

No quedaba muy lejos pero las palabras de yuu sobre lo que quería que hiciera no dejaban de molestarme mucho, ella tenía todo lo que yo soñaba y me había pedido que abandonara lo único que me alegro mucho, por eso no lo dejaría por su consejo

Al llegar al restaurant nos acomodamos cerca de la ventana ,mire el menú un momento y seguían dando de esas comida con nombres raros y extranjeros ,no solo podían ponerlas en japonés normal ,eran demasiados platillos y ninguno que conociera

– bienvenidos, que les puedo ofrecer? – dijo la mesera

– yo quiero un Nidi di rondine y Sweet Tea – respondió yuu ,lo busque rápidamente pero no lo pude ver

– una Torta Margherita y una Media de seda rosa – dijo komiyama ,no sabía que rayos eran y mire con muchos nervios a Bao quien

– Bueno creo que este se ve bien – comento

– un Involtini de pollo y un Tropical fly con poco hielo – añadió

– bien y usted? – dijo la mesera que me miraba , apreté el menú con fuerza

– Espaguetis…n... – solo miraba sin poder pronunciar

– Espaguetis Nero di sepia – dijo Bao

– y para beber? – pregunto

– Eh,,,,– había tantas y ninguna con un nombre normal

Bao se acercó a oído

– quieres lo mismo que yo? – pregunto en susurros y asentí

– un Tropical fly para ella – la mesera apunto

– Cuando esté listo se los traeré – dijo retirándose

– Sí que este menú italiano es nuevo – comento komiyama

– Sí ,creo que el mes pasado había comida americana – repuso yuu, mire a Bao que tenía las manos sobre la mesa mirando todos lados con curiosidad y me recordó a un niño

– supongo que ya has salido con chicas antes no? – dijo yuu

– sí ,he salido con tomoko – respondió

– pero a parte de ella ,seguro has estado muchas veces en sitios como este – dijo

– Bueno…ahora que recuerdo creo que es mi primera vez – contesto

– enserio? Y tus padres no han venido aquí juntos?– pregunte

– Bueno te conté que casi no los veía y en fines de semana me las pasaba esa – dijo

– ahora si los veo pero casi no salimos juntos – añadió, yuu solo bajo la mirada a la mesa

La mesera volvió con los pedidos que repartió y mire mi plato muy extrañada ,con el tenedor tome un poco y probé quedando fascinada ,era tan delicioso

– Qué bueno esta – comento yuu

– sí ,lo mío está bastante bien – añadió komiyama, Bao comía con los modales de siempre y me miro

– te gusto? – pregunto y asentí

– Genial ,si quieres puedo pedir otro – bramo

– E…está bien esto – dije, asintió y siguió con su comida

– y mokochi como te ha ido en la escuela? – pregunto yuu, deje un momento el tenedor

– bien supongo ,ahora es muy tranquila aunque ya queda poco para que me gradué – respondí

– sí, y tienes buenos recuerdos? – pregunto, quede un poco vacía al analizar que mi vida de preparatoria había sido mala y sin mucho avance

– Fue divertido – dije con un tono feliz fingido

Fue un almuerzo muy calmado y volvimos a la calle

Nos encontramos en una esquina donde cada quien tomaría su rumbo

– nos vemos espero que volvamos a salir – dijo yuu

– Y siento haber sido así contigo – agrego mirando a Bao mientras se inclinaba

– No hay problema – dijo Bao

– Espero que sigas con mokochi mucho tiempo ,ella es la mejor chica que te podrías encontrar – dijo yuu

– Lo sé – repuso Bao ,sentí que mi cuerpo se calentaba

– Bueno nos vemos – yuu solo camino

– igual nos veremos en la escuela , cuídate y que no te haga enojar con sus tonterías – dijo komiyama que camino tras yuu, enserio quería darle un golpe, Bao soltó una carcajada ligera

– Tus amigas son graciosas – comento

– Si – dije, no pareció afectado por lo que paso con yuu

– quieres que te lleve a casa? – pregunto

– Si – respondí

Estiro su mano y la tome con lentitud con la misma caminamos por la ruta larga ,el sol iba rumbo a ocultarse

–me asuste cuando encontramos a tu amiga – dijo

– por qué? – pregunte mirando su perfil

– Pensé que saldría corriendo ,fue ella quien me encontró golpeando al otro chico – dijo

– No te tenía miedo – dije

– Por cómo me vio al principio supuse que solo se iría – el brillo de sus ojos disminuyo

– no te desanimes ,además ella no se iría así no creo que sea tan grosera – dije y solo volteo a mí

– sí, tu otra amiga me agrado – dijo con ánimo y apreté su mano

– que tienes? – pregunto

– por qué lo dices? – contesto

– bueno tienes tus cachetes inflados acerco su mano y presiono mi mejilla a lo que solté aire y de nuevo se echó a reír, solté su mano y camine un poco más rápido ,Bao no tardo en alcanzarme, que recordara a komiyama y sus halagos me molesto mucho porque yo igual podía hacerlo y el que se sonrojara por otra era malo por su parte

– estas bien tomoko? – pregunto, por un segundo lo mire pero voltee a otro lado pero Bao solo estuvo queriendo mirarme poniéndose donde miraba y lo hizo bastante así que al final solo reí y me cubrí la cara por la pena

– Eres linda cuando ríes – comento poniendo su mano en mi cabeza, sujete su mano contra mi cabeza

– Eres muy genial – dije ,volví a sentir vergüenza y me mantuve quieta

– enserio? Como te amo – correspondió

– Eres el más genial de todos – dije de nuevo y subí la vista un poco a Bao quien estaba rojo como un tomate

–gracias…mi tomoko – era tan tierno verlo así que saque mi celular y le tome muchas fotos

– que…que haces? – pregunto cubriéndose

– na…nada ,solo quiero un recuerdo – respondí ,Bao era tan lindo y tan sumiso en ese instante, solo agite mi cabeza ente esos pensamientos ,me limpie la boca por la saliva que se había desbordado, escuche un chasquido y mire que era Bao quien me había tomado una foto

– Te ves bien – comento enseñándomela ,parecía una pervertida

– d…dámela – dije queriendo arrebatar tu teléfono pero levanto su mano en lo más alto y salte pero era demasiado grande

– porque lo quieres? si te ves bien – dijo

– Bórrala – dije

– la voy a poner como fondo de pantalla – dijo y salte más , mientras me impulsaba Bao solo se inclinó y me beso dejándome aturdida , me cubrí la boca , de nuevo me tomo una foto

– Esta será un buen recuerdo – dijo con una sonrisa

Llegamos a casa en el anochecer ,realmente el camino se volvió más largo y apenada estuve sujetando su mano mientras platicábamos sobre cosas que nos habían pasado y fue bastante divertido

En la noche estuve descansado sobre el suelo leyendo manga y bebiendo té helado ,me sentía muy cansada pero esperaba la hora para conectarme a un juegos en línea que tenía un evento ,igual solo lo había jugado poco en ese tiempo pero lo que daban merecía al menos que participara, había sido un excelente día y realmente el tener una foto suya era más que suficiente

Pase media hora leyendo hasta que me di un tiempo para respirar de la lectura, me recosté sobre el suelo con ambas manos sobre mi cabeza, la luz de mi lámpara estaba parpadeaba por unos segundos lo que significaba que tendría que cambiarla más adelante, con un suspiro largo mire su foto solo retornando al beso que me había dado y mis labios solo vibraron, era la sensación más buena que experimentaba.

Más tarde casi a la una de la mañana termino el evento y conseguí el artefacto del juego ,era bastante bueno así que lo equipe en mi personaje y apague mi computadora ,me acosté con el peso del cansancio y sin más solo dormí profundamente

Al día siguiente por la tarde estaba mirando por la ventana mientras chateaba con ki–chan, le había contado sobre Bao pero por alguna razón no me creía así que solo le envié la foto pidiendo que la borrara

"enserio es él? " pregunto

"si, ya hace tiempo que salimos" conteste

"grandioso y te hace lo mismo que el primero?" pregunto, quede un poco pensativa pero no sabía que contaría ya que antes había exagerado con eso

"si ,pero por ahora nos tomamos las cosas con calma" respondí ,yo no sería capaz de pedir a Bao que hiciera todo eso además apenas había estado de tonta con el

"comprendo ,quiero ser como tu prima" dijo y solo sonreí

"si" dije ,me sentía bastante orgullosa

"y como es el?" pregunto

"bueno ,es muy amable conmigo y es bastante varonil" conteste

"siempre me protege y siempre se le proponen otras chicas" añadí

"si? Y no tienes miedo que se valla con otra?" pregunto de nuevo

"claro que no además él es muy fiel tanto que no puede vivir sin mi" replique

"eres increíble! Espero conocerlo algún día" dijo

"si" respondí

Estuve con ki–chan un tiempo más hasta que Bao me mandó un mensaje que abrí enseguida

"te quiero"


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo doce

Paso una semana más y el secreto que tenía con Bao aún no se descubría por completo, pero al igual que siempre parecía que yo solo era un fantasma ya que algunas cosas no habían cambiado mucho como el hecho de que aun nadie se me acercaba más que para preguntar sobre Bao y respondía, paso bastante así que me daba igual sobre mi popularidad aunque algunos rumores surgieron sobre mi como que salía con él, también que vivíamos juntos ya que nos habían visto andar juntos a casa, no me quejaba de la atención

Regresábamos a casa mientras unas compañeras iban detrás de nosotros, las había notado unas cuadras delante de la escuela pero al principio supuse que solo se iban en nuestra dirección así que no les di importancia pero Bao también las noto y por su expresión diría que estaba preocupado

– crees que quieran algo? – pregunto mirando de reojo

– no lo sé, no me llevo con ellas – conteste

– bueno, y si les pregunto? –

Ya llevábamos la mitad del camino y no se iban además de que estaba segura de que ellas vivían en dirección contraria, en un momento Bao se detuvo y fue con ellas, lo mire pero no escuche mucho solo que reían y tardo unos minutos cuando ellas solo dieron media vuelta y se alejaron

Bao regreso a mi lado

– y…y que paso? –pregunte

– nada, me preguntaron si quería unirme a una reunión que tenían pero me negué – contesto

– y por qué nos siguieron? No creo que haya sido por eso – dije

– No tengo idea, solo dijeron eso y ya se fueron – repuso

Solo asentí

– Bueno sigamos – dije

Continuamos adelante y nos despedimos como siempre cuando llegamos a casa

Subí a mi habitación a descansar del día, me acosté sobre mi cama estirando mis extremidades teniendo en mente aquellas dos compañeras, podían querer corroborar los rumores pero no sabía bien de donde había surgido solo había aparecido y escuche de eso mientras estaba en el baño, me había separado de Bao en el receso. Estando sentada solo escuche las voces con ecos estar repitiendo bastante el apellido de Bao

– y crees que estén viviendo juntos? – pregunto

– por supuesto que no – respondió la otra mientras se reía

– pero dicen que siempre se van juntos incluso los han visto andar en los fines de semana – añadió la otra

– tal vez solo vivan en la misma dirección – dijo la otra

– Pero incluso algunos afirman que ya se han besado – dijo con un tono desanimado

– Como vez solo son rumores además zhon no sale con nadie y es imposible – pareció bastante convencida por lo que sonreí

– supongo que tienes razón, crees que si me le declaro me aceptara? – dijo

La otra solo se rio ligeramente

– la esperanza es lo último que muere – comento

– No seas mala – repuso

Volví con el poco después de que ellas se fueron

Esa vez nos acomodamos en una ventana solitaria donde observamos el paisaje lejano, no había nadie así que era lo mejor, por un momento mire a Bao que parecía estar distante con sus ojos ámbar brillar

– y en qué piensas? – pregunte

– Nada, solo…no es nada – respondió dando un mordisco a su pan

– sabes quisiera ir un día de visita a mi escuela – dijo

– pero no es una mala idea? – pregunte

– Tal vez, pero solo quiero ver que ha cambiado – contesto

– comprendo….pero es posible que te estén esperando – dije

Su voz estaba muy calmada

– Sí, pero solo iría rápido sin que nadie me vea – repuso

– pero voy contigo – dije y Bao asintió

– déjame pensar cuando y te lo diré – añadió

No sabía mucho sobre esa escuela pero como me conto la manera de ser de muchos si me dio escalofríos, eran como la que molestaba pero peor.

Pasó un día con el mismo ambiente lleno de rumores y murmullos, en la salida otras chicas volvieron a seguirnos pero Bao las volvió a alejar, era perturbador que lo hicieran y aterrador pero me sentía seguro de que no harían nada más pero igual si eran de esas típicas yandere planeaba que haría

En la noche ya en la cama escuche que llamaban así que corrí a mi teléfono y respondí

– Hola – dije

– hola Tomoko, podríamos ir este fin de semana? – respondió

– Sí, no tendría problema – dije

– bueno solo era eso, y estabas por dormir? – pregunto

– No, estaba leyendo un libro – dije

Ya todo estaba apagado

– ya veo y no te interrumpo? – pregunto

– n…no, ya termine – conteste

– quieres charlar? – pregunte

– si!...si y sobre qué? – brame

– No lo sé, eh…– se escuchaba nervioso

– y que crees que hubiera pasado si no nos conociéramos – dije

Escuche el aliento de Bao chocar con la bocina

– Bueno tal vez me hubiera lamentado de que murieras – respondió

– por qué? – pregunte

– Porque no pude evitar que murieras – dijo

Mi aliento se volvió frio

– es que con lo que pase y que no me hubiera dado cuenta de tu estado tal vez me deprimiría – añadió

– Ya veo – sonreír porque me sentí muy alegre de que aun si hubiera logrado mi cometido el me recordaría

– siento eso solo que luego lo tengo en mente y bueno…olvídalo – dijo con una risa bastante ligera, sonó bastante triste

– y Baohu…y entre todas porque me escogiste a mí? – pregunte con muchos nervios

– Digo, es que todas son más lindas y más femeninas – agregue

– quieres saber por qué me gustas? – pregunto

– s..Si – respondí

– Es que estar contigo es divertido como conocer un nuevo mundo y también eres muy linda, llegas a ser muy tierna, tus ojos me encantan – dijo

Mi temperatura subió al igual que mi pulso ante sus palabras

– oo…no te parezco horrenda o repulsiva? – pregunte

– eh…que dices? eres muy linda y la mejor persona que he conocido – contesto

– porque preguntas eso? – dijo

– Es que puede que más adelante tal vez no te guste como soy – replique

– eso no pasara – respondió

– Pero no sabes – dije

– Estoy seguro de lo que siento por ti y no cambiaran – respondió, se escuchó muy confiado y solo apreté mi pecho

– pero me prometes que nunca me dejaras? – pregunte

– Mi promesa de protegerte segué en pie, no te voy a dejar pase lo que pase – respondió, mi corazón latió muy deprisa y apenas logre formular palabras

– Entonces…quiero que lo vuelvas a prometer – dije, me era difícil poder decirlo sin parecer una desesperada

– prometo que te protegeré hasta el último día de mi vida – dijo y solo me revolqué por la cama llena de la felicidad que renació de vuelta en mí. Continúe la noche hablando con Bao que tenía aun esa voz que llegaba a ser sexy como la que hacían los chicos en los juegos otome

Cuando lo volví a ver me sentí más nerviosa y avergonzada por haberle dicho aquello, solo lo había sin pensar en nada y puede que él también se allá apenado por las tonterías que se me habían escapado, cuando se ponía de ese modo tan sumiso lo podía tratar como quisiera, como las veces anteriores me limpie la saliva de mi boca y seguí con mi día

Sin poder evitar llego el día, era un día con el cielo nublado como si presagiara algo pero aun ante eso Bao estaba listo y a su lado camine

Con lo que sucedía iba muy despreocupado

– Al terminar si quieres podemos comprar algo para comer – dijo

– Si – respondí

– y no crees que digan algo al verte? – pregunte

– Bueno vengo preparado para pasar de incognito – dijo

Con una sonrisa confiada saco una gorra que se acomodó

– Con esto no me prestaran atención – dijo

Se había acomodado el pelo y con la gorra era un hombre diferente así que confié

Cruzamos la zona comercial y llegamos hasta ese colegio que era enorme y era el más lujoso si podía decirlo de la ciudad, los que estaban iban con uniformes de apariencia cara y todos estaban en un nivel muy alto, fue cuando entendí de donde venía Bao

– y pasaremos? – pregunte

– no es necesario desde aquí veo todo – contesto, tenía la vista al frente

– y como la vez? – pregunte

– Esta cambiada, muchas cosas – respondió

– Recuerdo que antes habían maestros cuidando mucho pero ahora solo hay dos – añadió

– sabes antes me solía reunir detrás en una zona donde habían mesas con sombrillas y demás, usualmente me llevaba dos compañeros que me seguían hasta ahí – dijo, pareció muy nostálgico

– y que más? – pregunte

– Bueno parece que está muy tranquilo – contesto, miro a todos lados pero bajo la mirada en un momento

– qué pasa? – pregunte, lo note muy nervioso

– El que va platicando con la chica de listones es quien me araño el pecho – respondió, simplemente pasó de largo y se alejó de ahí

– me alegra que este bien – comento

– podemos irnos si te sientes mal – dije

Negó con la cabeza y volvió a levantar la mirada. Pasamos un cuarto de hora mirando y Bao me conto más cosas que eran interesantes como lo que hacían en festivales y también sobre las tantos lujos que llegaban a tener en los almuerzos y en viajes escolares, sentí un poco de envidia por lo tan fácil que tenían todo

– Ya vámonos, no quiero que tu madre se enoje por que llegues tarde – dijo

Podría llegar casi llegando la noche sin que me dijeran nada pero asentí, solo un suspiro largo y solo camino, se tocó la nuca y me miro

– quieres pasar por un café= – pregunto

– sí, estaría bien – dije

Avanzamos menos de una cuadra cuando escuche a alguien nombrar a Bao quien solo giro con miedo retrocediendo

– eres tu Baohu? – pregunto el chico quien tenía una cicatriz pequeña que atravesaba la parte superior de su nariz

– Vámonos Tomoko – bramo en voz baja

– oye espera…podemos hablar – dijo

– No tengo nada que hablar – repuso

– Solo será un momento, no es mucho – dijo

Bao apretó su puño con fuerza

– me entere de lo que paso y me quiero disculpar por lo del pasado – dijo

Parecía bastante sincero pero Bao seguía muy nervioso, era como si se preparara para atacar ante cualquier provocación

– Sé que no sirve de mucho pero te quiero pedir perdón, me esforzare para que nadie te busque en el fututo – dijo de nuevo

Bao me miro y se calmó

– Está bien – dijo

Aquel chico asintió y seguí a Bao hasta un café donde entramos y nos sentamos

Permanecí en silencio con la vista baja y las manos juntas, Bao tenía esa aura oscura mientras miraba a su excompañero

– es tu amiga? – pregunto pero Bao no respondió

– y como has estado? – pregunto pero tuvo el mismo resultado

– Iré al punto, sé que en el pasado te hice daño y mucho, me arrepiento de eso cada día – dijo

Bao reacciono poco

– Sabes ese día si me pase de la raya y a pesar de que algo dentro me decía que me detuviera no lo hice y al final solamente te vi arrojarme un pupitre…–

Eso no lo había oído

– Ya basta – bramo Bao

– lo siento, siento cada cosa que te hice junto a los otros, todo es mi culpa yo fui quien lo inicio y no me detuve, no sé qué rayos tenía en la cabeza en esos días, pero fue en ese día cuando me di cuenta en que te había convertido y fue cuando sentí miedo por primera vez, solo de esa manera comprendí lo que hacía y ahora trato que nadie más sea ese centro de miedo, los otros no parecieron comprender y sé que te buscaron y los otros igual lo harán, no puedo remediar el pasado pero te prometo que no irán más por ti, sé que esa chica les ha dicho mucho pero te aseguro que desviare esa atención – dijo

Bao pareció muy intranquilo, con lentitud sujete su mano

– solo te pido perdón, lo que decidas lo aceptare y jamás te volveré a molestar – dijo

Se miraba con mucha sinceridad y realmente arrepentido, Bao lo observaba profundamente

– te….te…te perdono – dijo

Era tan hermoso verlo tan relajado y sonrojado que me hizo querer llorar

– bueno….este …– el otro chico no sabía que hacer

– todo lo que dije lo hare no me importa cuánto me tome – añadió

– Está bien – correspondió Bao

– Bueno no quiero seguir molestando su cita, pidan lo que quieran yo pago –

Se levantó y fue con la encargada a quien le dio una tarjeta, charlo con ella y solo asintió mientras cobraba

– Nos vemos Baohu – dijo retirándose

No mucho después vino una mesera

– y que pedirán? – pregunto

Mire el menú mientras Bao seguía en silencio, no sabía que decir pero señale por los dos

– Bien, los traeré enseguida – dijo y se fue, quede fija en Bao

– te sientes bien? – pregunte

– si…sabes ya lo había perdonado desde hace tiempo solo que escucharlo hoy fue sorpresivo no lo imagine – contesto

Podía verlo eufórico pero seguía serio

– nunca creí escucharlo y menos de el – añadió, paso su mano por su cabeza

– No sé qué paso, parece una ilusión – dijo con un tono extraño de alegría

– Aquí tienen – dejo ambos vasos grandes llenos de café con crema adornada

– grac…gracias – dije

– Si quieren otra cosa no duden en pedirla – respondió alejándose

Pasamos el resto de la tarde ahí

Volvíamos a casa cuando solo se detuvo en medio del camino

– Tomoko te quiero contar algo que no te dije ese día – lo mire atenta

– y que es? – pregunte

– tiene que ver con el presidente, fue después del receso y no fue el mejor día..– me platico

él había estado sentado soportando como lo molestaban con groserías y sobrenombres, no obstante, ya no logro estar aguantando así que con una ira desconocida levanto su mesa y simplemente le arrojo al presidente que cayó al suelo siendo socorrido pero Bao no se detuvo y fue hacia él, aparto a todos y se puso encima dejando que todo ese odio corriera y lo golpeó fuertemente dejándolo inconsciente, nadie en ese día delato nada de lo sucedido, Bao lo llamo su primer accidente porque continuo adelante, el presidente paso mucho tiempo en el hospital recuperándose y lo único que recordaba era esa cicatriz pequeña, lo volvió a encontrar pero teniendo el control de todo le hizo estar con miedo hasta que se fue de esa escuela. Comprendí como se sentía

Estábamos cerca de casa y Bao seguía feliz

– mañana quisieras ir a mi casa? – pregunto

– Para hacer la tarea y bueno si quieres otra cosa – agrego

– Está bien –respondí

Nos detuvimos al frente de mi casa

– Nos vemos entonces – dije, Bao rápido se acercó y beso mi mejilla

– Vendré mañana, así que descansa – dijo

quede inmóvil solo fija en el

– Pasa buenas noches Tomoko – acaricio mi cabeza y al final mi mejilla, mis labios vibraron y solo podía escuchar mi corazón cerca de mis oídos, Bao se alejo

En la noche estando en mi habitación me mantuve acostada solo mirando el techo, en mis brazos tenía el peluche morado mirando solo recordando el beso de Bao, no me lo había esperado pero no me desagradaba que lo hiciera, era tan fantástico que me ocurriera todo y me pregunte si así eran todas las relaciones no es que no supiera nada, me levante y fui por mi celular llamando a yuu

– Hola mokochi – saludo

– Hola yuu – respondí

– pasa algo? – pregunto

– Bueno es sobre Bao – conteste

– te hizo algo? – pregunto de nuevo

– No, bueno es bastante sorpresivo – conteste

– Ya veo, mi novio es igual solo que en ocasiones aprovecha que estamos solos – dijo

– eh…y que hacen? –pregunte

– bueno nos acostamos y me comienza a besar, también me toca aunque le pido que sea más amable – contesto, tape la bocina solo calmándome un instante

– enserio hacen eso? Bao también lo hace– dije

– Si llega a ser molesto a veces pero igual me gusta – no podía creer que yuu se haya convertido en una pervertida

– A mi igual me gusta cómo me toca – dije, fue la plática más incómoda que tuve

Al día siguiente desperté con tranquilidad preparándome, me di una ducha y solo me puse el vestido blanco peinándome un poco, solo sería una visita pero me carcomían los nervios por culpa de lo que dijo yuu, si era normal que en la intimidad algunas parejas hicieran cosas pero algo me decía que no aguantaría mucho más allá si Bao hiciera lo mismo, pero me tranquilice recordando que estudiaríamos además de que sus padre estarían en casa y sino solo su madre. Con mis cosas dentro de la mochila solo baje a la sala donde encendí la tv y me puse a ver las series animadas que pasaban, la mayoría eran para niños pero no había nada más así que las observe

Más tarde escuche el timbre y de golpe me puse de pie mirando por la ventana que era Bao quien esperaba, Sali deprisa a recibirlo abriendo la reja

– Buenos días– dijo

– B…buenos días – respondí

– quieres pasar? – pregunte

– Si – contesto

lo lleve dentro

– me podrías esperar un momento mientras voy por mi mochila? – dije y solo gire a ver que seguía en el mismo programa infantil que cambie enseguida

– Ya vuelvo – subí rápido solo agarrándola de la correa y volví, se había sentado en la orilla del sillón y cuando me vio solo se incorporó

– Ya estoy lista – dije

Solo deje un recado a mama sobre la mesa y ambos salimos, más adelante solo levante la vista a Bao y encontramos miradas a lo que solo desvié la vista

– p…pasa algo? – pregunte

– No…bueno es que es la primera vez que te veo con vestido – respondió, me acomode un poco la ropa

– y que tal? – pregunte

– te vez muy linda – contesto y sonreí nerviosamente

– gr…gracias – dije

Llegamos a su casa

– crees que tu mama me diga algo cuando me vea? – pregunte

– No está, salió a atender algo – contesto, mis nervios se activaron

– desayunaste? – pregunto, con lo que hice y distraída olvide tomar mínimo leche

– No – respondí, Bao se rasco la cabeza y se puso nervioso

– si quieres te podría preparar algo – dijo, se veía tan lindo en ese momento

– s…si – dije y sonrió animado

– Está bien – bramo enérgico

Me llevo a la cocina y lo mire mientras se ponía un mandil, se retiró los guantes y se arremango su camisa, tomo harina y huevos, lo miraba atenta porque era tan genial incluso cocinando pero me levante de la silla

– te…puedo ayudar? – pregunte, Bao me miro y solo sonrió

– Prepara café y acomoda la mesa – dijo mientras mezclaba rápido en un bowl

– Está bien –

Fui a la cafetera y coloque todo mientras de reojo mire los brazos de Bao, estaban muy marcados pero tenían sus cicatrices, me sentí muy contenta porque él tenía mucha confianza en mí, con el café calentándose volví con el

– y donde están los platos? – pregunte

estaba muy centrado en la estufa donde ya se calentaba un sartén

– Están en esa repisa, déjame bajarlo – era bastante alta pero Bao los tomo sin problema

– Las tazas están ahí – señalo y asentí

No me sentía muy útil con lo que hice y retorne con el

– te ayudo a cocinar? – pregunte

– no se mucho pero me gusta hacerlo – agregue

Bao pareció sorprendido

– está bien, pero ten cuidado – repuso dándome la espátula

La sujete con nervios y solo me miraba el hotcake que comencé a mover suavemente sobre la caliente superficie, sonaba la mantequilla pero mientras lo intente voltear Bao se colocó detrás tomando mi mano y con la otra mi cintura

– hay veces en las que me controlo demasiado – dijo cerca de mi oído

Mi corazón latió muy deprisa y trague saliva

– eh…–

Fue el único sonido que salió de mi boca, su respiración me hacía cosquillas, volteo el hotcake mientras solo guardaba silencio, fue un momento mágico pero recordé lo hablado con yuu y me aparte enseguida

– se…serviré el café – dije

Volví a la mesa y voltee repetidamente porque me había alejado pero simplemente era miedo. Más tarde fue a la mesa con una pila de hotcake

– Toma los que gustes, voy por la miel y la crema – dijo

Supuse que estaba enojado así que me mantuve en silencio, regreso con lo que dijo acomodándolo

– quieres otra cosa? – pregunto

– No, con esto está bien – respondí

Se sentó y yo a su costado, tome uno que comí

– Si no te gustan puedo preparar otra cosa – comento

– no…no estás enojado? – pregunte

– porque lo estaría? – Respondió

– por lo de hace rato – dije

Sonrió y sujeto mi mano

– Igual me puse nervioso – dijo

Solté un suspiro de alivio y con más energía continúe desayunando

Con los últimos estaba casi satisfecha así que solo reflexionaba sobre lo que dijo, especule que se refería a otra cosa y la mente de una pervertida era quien estaba jugándome una mala pasada pero no me dejo de irritar eso así que solo le pregunte

– sobre lo que dijiste de que te controlas sobre que era? – pregunte, Bao me miro un momento

– sobre eso…yo…creo que… – se puso nervioso y miro a otro lado

– Me deje llevar – dijo, asentí y bebí café, Bao volvió a mirarme dejando salir una risa leve

– Estas manchada – dijo, quise tomar la servilleta pero antes Bao me beso de nuevo cerca de la boca dejándome aturdida, volvió a mirar a otro lado mientras sus orejas se tornaron de un rojo intenso

Los minutos pasaron lentos, al final solo recogimos los trastes que llevamos al lavado y cuando todo ya permanecía en su lugar subimos a su habitación

Bao acomodo la misma mesa de la vez anterior y nos sentamos, saque mis cuadernos y mis libros

– te puedo ayudar a responder? – pregunto

– No, creo que puedo hacerlo – respondí

– excelente pero si tienes alguna duda dímela – comento, solo asentí y comencé a escribir

Paso media hora cuando acabe, tuve ciertas complicaciones pero logre terminar con lo primero, y ya que solo me quedaba un resumen comencé a leer el libro, Bao ya casi lo tenía hecho por lo que mire un poco

– Sí que lees rápido – comente

– bueno cuando pasas mucho encerrado lo aprender a hacer rápido – respondió sin despegar la vista de la hoja

– y quieres almorzar cuando terminemos? – pregunto

– No lo sé, yo te quiero preparar algo – dije

– enserio? – bramo enérgico

– sí, no soy muy buena pero se preparar bolas de arroz – dije

– Entonces déjame ir a poner el arroz – dijo levantándose

Estaba muy emocionado aunque era demasiado para unas simples bolas de arroz, no obstante, me propuse hacer las mejores

Proseguí con la tarea, Bao volvió al cuarto

– estará listo en una media hora – dijo, se sentó de nuevo y continuo escribiendo, salió una segunda vez y una tercera más, se veía muy ocupado

Cuando acabe guarde mis cosas y Bao me miraba

– pa…pasa algo? – pregunte titubeando

– Nada solo que te ves muy tierna – contesto

– eh…– siempre que decía eso quedaba con la mente en blanco

– Si…si quieres ya puedo comenzar a cocinar – dije

– no quieres descansar antes? – pregunto

– Estoy bien – respondí, me levante moviendo las piernas porque se me empezaban a dormir

Baje con Bao detrás hasta la cocina

– Ya está el arroz – dijo señalando

– sí, te gusta el pescado? – pregunto

– Si – conteste

– Bien – fue al refrigerador donde saco un recipiente de cristal donde pude ver carne blanca

– Te voy a preparar algo, espero que te guste – dijo, asentí mientras preparaba el relleno mis ánimos se incrementaba y aunque estaba ocupada me sentía muy feliz

Pasando un tiempo acabe y mire Bao quien preparaba algo, ya que el tardaría me ocupe de la mesa y prepare algo para beber

Cuando termino fue con dos platos en sus manos

– espero que te guste – dijo Bao

– Igual espero que te gusten – repuse moviendo el plato con las bolas de arroz

– Sí, gracias – dijo sentándose, le serví en un vaso y moví la salsa de soya cerca

– no me salió como decía el programa pero al menos no se quemó – comento, lo había visto esforzarse mucho así que provee y era comida de otro nivel

– Este rico – brame

– si? Hay más si quieres – dijo

– Si…come lo que hice – dije

– Bien – tomo uno y me quede solo esperando, dio una mordida

– esto sabe bien, que le hiciste al arroz? – dijo muy animado

– Es un pequeño truco que aprendí con sal y el relleno – dije

– son mucho mejor que los de la cafetería los superas por mucho – agrego

– No creo que sean para tanto – replique

– a mí me gustan y sería bueno comerlos todos los días – dijo, quede sonriente. Continúe comiendo el pescado que preparo

– sabes me siento muy feliz – comento

– por qué? – pregunte

– no lo sé creo que me siento más ligero como si me hubiera liberado de una carga – replico

– comprendo…será por lo del presidente de tu anterior colegio? – dije

– Creo que sí, todo eso me tenía aun con la culpa – repuso

– Bueno ahora puedes avanzar – dije y sonrió, Bao solo comió lo que hice y algo paso por mi cabeza

– No has comido pescado….cierra los ojos – dije tomando un trozo con los palillos, Bao obedeció, trague saliva y me aproxime con cuidando ahorrándome la vergüenza y lo bese quedándome con el sin separarme, sin embargo, Bao abrió los ojos y me aparte

– t…tenías arroz en la cara – dije sin poder voltear, de reojo se notaba su cara carmesí, sonreí y continúe comiendo

Al final volví a ayudarlo a limpiar y regresamos al cuarto pero no había nada por hacer así que me senté en su cama

– quieres ver televisión? – pregunto

– Creo que a esta hora pasan películas – agrego

– Si – respondí

Tomo el control remoto y la encendió cambiando de canal y cuando lo dejo en uno se sentó a mi lado tomando mi mano

Estuvimos en silencio una hora mirando una película tranquila, el tiempo paso volando sin darme cuenta

– quiero hacer algo me ayudarías? – dijo

– q…que cosa? – pregunte titubeando

– quiero deshacerme de algo – respondió

– Sí, está bien – dije

Se levantó y fue hacia su mochila donde saco el cuaderno con muchas groserías

– Vamos al patio trasero – dijo

Lo seguí por la casa bajando las escaleras y después hacia el jardín trasero

Llegamos a un tipo horno de piedra y un pequeño brasero de acero, me quede parada mirándolo dejar ese cuaderno encima y con un encendedor quemo una hoja y enseguida las demás, regreso a mi lado

– Creo que ya es hora de olvidar eso y seguir con lo que tengo ahora – dijo

Lo sujete del brazo abrazándolo

– estas bien? – pregunte

– Sí, solo que ahora tratare de mejorar y protegerte – respondió

– sabes me ha costado mucho liberarme de esa libreta – añadió con una sonrisa

– Siempre la llevaba conmigo – dijo, una gran flama se levantaba

– Espero que tus vecinos no se enojen – comente y Bao solo levanto la vista a la ventada de enfrente

– Bueno si lo apago antes de que haga humo no tendré problemas – dijo yendo por una manguera

Tardo bastante en consumirse pero cuando su flama disminuyo se acercó y lo mojo todo

– Con eso estará bien – dijo

Fui por un bote de basura y lo coloque cerca

– Para las cenizas –dije mientras movía el bracero con unos guantes gruesos

– gracias –

Cuando logro limpiar eso regresamos a su habitación, aún era bastante temprano para irme a cas así que aprovecharía el tiempo

estábamos en la cama de nuevo mirando una película cuando solo me tumbo sobre la cama y quede de nuevo indefensa, me miraba fijo cerca de mí, su respiración se escuchaba muy inquieta

– Me siento bien – susurro

Paso su mano por mi cara hasta mi cintura donde se detuvo abrazándome

– quieres dormir conmigo? – pregunto

Sus ojos ámbar penetraban mi ser y solo asentí, Bao sonrió, tenía miedo pero cerré los ojos y Bao me llevo hacia el cubriéndome con sus brazos

Pasaron los segundos y no pasaba nada así que volví a mirar quedando anonadada por Bao quien dormía profundamente, realmente sabía que aún no estaba preparada pero cuando estuviera se lo pediría directamente o si él lo proponía y lo estaba no dudaría. Era muy cálido y relajante, lo quede mirando y lo bese dos veces en los labios acurrucándome y dejándome llevar por el sueño

no sé cuánto tiempo dormí solo que cuando desperté levante la vista a la ventana y ya estaba oscuro por lo que me levante y mire la hora, las ocho y media, sentí mi aliento abandonar mi cuerpo, con prisa recogí mis cosas y sali de la casa de Bao

Era demasiada noche y no había avisado que llegaría tan tarde

fui a paso veloz solo recordando que me disculparía por no despedirme, cruce cuadras tras cuadras sin percatarme que habían varios sujetos en una esquina reunidos, no les di demasiado importancia y continúe, no obstante, uno me cubrió el paso

– a dónde vas a esta hora? – pregunto

– A…a casa – respondí

– por qué no nos acompañas? Veras que lo pasaremos bien – dijo

Quede quieta y el tipo me sujeto por el brazo, me quiso mover pero resistí

– te haces la difícil eh? – dijo

– Vamos o te llevaremos aún más lejos – agrego con un tono malicioso

Continúe sin moverme

– entonces será a la mala – dijo levanto su mano y solo me protegí con el brazo

– déjala! – escuche la voz de Bao quien de un golpe lo alejo

– Vete Tomoko – dijo

Los otros dos se acercaron

– estaré bien solo vete – agrego protegiéndome

Como él dijo corrí lejos

Me detuve más adelante totalmente llena de preocupación y con el deseo de regresar pero no ayudaría en nada, la impotencia me hizo mirar el mismo camino, ronde en círculos esperando y esperando, los minutos parecían horas completamente pero entre la penumbra entre los claros de luz mire a Bao andar tambaleándose sosteniéndose de un muro, fui hacia el mirándolo lastimado

– Ya está – dijo

Se encontraba agitado por completo con sangre en la boca, no quería tocarlo con el temor de lastimarlo

– V…vamos a casa – dije

Bao no se podía sostener mucho así que lo tome del brazo y cargue con la fuerza que tenía

– Queda más cerca mi casa – dije

Lo lleve conmigo dando más de mí para soportar su peso. En el camino note que sus manos no llevaban los guantes que le regale y especule que los habría perdido en esa pelea por lo que no le preste más atención y continúe

Llegamos al frente de mi casa y golpee la puerta dos veces con fuerza y salió mama

– que paso?!– dijo

Sin perder tiempo lo lleve a la sala donde lo deje, con Bao sentado fui sin decir nada hasta el botiquín, con todo el paquete volví con el sacando alcohol

– que sucedió Tomoko? – pregunto mama

– unos tipos me quisieron hacer daño y Bao me defendió – conteste

Limpiaba la sangre de su boca con sumo cuidado

– Déjame hacerlo – dijo mama que me hizo a un lado mientras trataba las heridas

En su cara tenía un golpe en la mejilla y otro más cerca del ojo, simplemente no soportaba verlo así que también ayude a curar sus manos que se encontraban rojas y los brazos aún más

– te…te duele? – pregunte

– Casi no – dijo queriendo sonreír pero podía ver que mentía

– lo siento – dije

– por qué? –

Era demasiado amable conmigo

– Por haberme ido sin decirte nada – dije

– No hay problema, mi madre me dijo que te habías ido – replico

– no la vi – dije

– Saliste muy rápido que no la viste, dijo que te vio bajar las escaleras y fue a ver que paso – dijo

– Ya veo – dije

Mama me quedo mirando seria

– Lo siento señora por no avisar que llegaría tarde – dijo Bao llamando la atención de mama

– se nos pasó el tiempo jugando y cuando Tomoko se dio cuenta salió corriendo – agrego

– Ya veo, bueno si la cuidas tú no tengo problema –respondió mama

– espero que por esto no te molestes con ella – añadió

– No estoy molesto–

–Si le hubiera sucedido algo no me lo perdonaría – replico dando un quejido de dolor por el alcohol en una de sus heridas

– te agradezco por cuidar de mi hija – dijo mama inclinándose, Bao solo se sonrojo

– sí, la continuare cuidando mientras ella me lo permita – dijo

– Te repondré los guantes – dije

–eh, no los perdí – dijo

De su bolsillo saco el par de guantes

– Iba a pelear pero recordé que los tenía así que me los quite…aunque me golpearon por distraerme – dijo,

No pude contener saltar para abrazarlo y lo escuche quejarse del dolor

– Tomoko que haces! – exclamo mama

– Lo siento – dije

Bao sonrió mirándome

– Te acompañare a tu casa para explicarle a tu madre lo que paso – dijo mama

– No es necesario – dijo

– Iré – bramo cerrando cualquier posibilidad de querer persuadirla, después de eso Bao pareció muy nervioso

Cuando mama acabo de curar las heridas se puso de pie

– iré a llamar a tu padre para que nos lleve – dijo mama y solo voltee anonadada

– sabes mis padre están en casa – dijo Bao y entendí su nerviosismo

Suspire y sabiendo que pasaría me senté a su lado

– Será una noche larga – comento sonriendo

–Si – respondí mientras lo miraba sonreír de felicidad


	13. Chapter 13

Epilogo

Mientras limpiaba quede mirando la foto de aquel día, era un buen recuerdo que siempre me hacía sonreír pero no me podía retrasar así que solo seguí sacando el polvo

– Tomoko sabes dónde quedaron las papillas de la despensa? – pregunto bao

Cargaba a la pequeña

– este, creo que las deje en el refrigerador – respondí

– bien, y aún sigue durmiendo? – pregunto

– Sí, creo que se cansó de jugar – respondí

Mi hijo era demasiado enérgico para su corta edad

– Ya veo – dijo yendo a la cocina

Proseguí con lo que tenía y volvió con la comida. Se acomodó en la sala mientras me miraba

– y tu mama sigue molesta? – pregunto

Solo recordé cuando me encontró jugando en la consola

– no, solo fue cosa de un momento – conteste

– Qué bueno – repuso

Tomaba la papilla con una cuchara que calentaba con su aliento y se lo daba a mi hija

– y ya sabes a dónde quieres ir la siguiente semana? – pregunto

Había estado con eso en mente mucho tiempo pero me daba nervios solo decirlo

– A cenar – conteste

– a tu restaurant favorito? – pregunto

Asentí suavemente

– Bien, hare la reservación – dijo

Se miraba muy feliz, bao había dejado de usar guantes a mitad de su carrera pero sabía que los guardaba desde ese día y ya no le importaba mucho mostrar sus cicatrices en público, de vez en cuando regresaba a casa muy preocupado por sus alumnos, simplemente se esforzaba por ayudarlos ya que muchos tenían problemas parecidos a los que tuvimos y verlo con determinación era emocionante

– Tomoko sabes la semana pasada me encontré con ran – dijo

Voltee enseguida

– Y que paso? – pregunte

– Nada solo charlamos – replico

– y sobre qué? – pregunte nuevamente

– bueno ella cambio bastante, y ahora anda trabajando en unas oficinas – dijo con un tono suave

De su bolsillo saco su celular y solo hizo correr una grabación

– hola soy ran, espero que estés bien y recién me entere de que estas casada…espero que ambos sean felices y bueno sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde ese día y puede que sea demasiado tarde pero te pido disculpas por lo que te hice, no tengo excusa así que pido que me perdones si es tu decisión hacerlo me sentiré feliz pero si no aceptare, bueno solo era eso si quieres hablar algún día en el futuro llámame dejare el numero con tu esposo y bueno saludos de mi parte –

Bao estaba sonrojado

– Ya veo – repuse

Había pasado bastante desde aquel día y al igual que bao había perdonado todo pero al oírlo me hizo solo llorar y de pronto sentí a bao detrás abrazándome

– estas bien? – pregunto

– Si – respondí

Me di la vuelta solo colocándome sobre su pecho y acaricio mi pelo, era tan reconfortante que mire a mi pequeña que estaba muy tranquila e igual acaricie su cabeza

– Tranquila – dijo

Permanecí con ellos unos minutos

– Si quieres descansa – comento pero solo negué con la cabeza

– ya me queda poco así que me apresurare – dije y bao asintió volviendo a sentarse siguiendo alimentando a la pequeña

Cuando acabe deje todo acomodado y lo acompañe en la sala, me recosté sobre su regazo

– se durmió? – pregunte

– Sí, se llenó con la papilla y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba durmiendo – respondía

– la deje en la cuna, por ahora estamos libres – agrego con una sonrisa

Me senté pero no dure mucho tiempo ya que bao me derribo y se colocó encima

– Sigues igual de linda – comento

A pesar de los años siempre estaba a su merced, sonreí y solo bese su cuello y se puso rojo pero me abrazo

– sabes que es gracioso? – dije

– qué? –

– Sigues siendo muy tierno – repuse

Siempre que me abrazaba no podía evitar acorrucarme

– y extrañas ir al trabajo? – pregunto

Lo mire

– en realidad casi no, siempre habían problemas y me regañaban mucho – conteste

– Es más relajado estar aquí – añadí

– Qué bueno – dijo

– además me gusta cocinarte antes solo pedíamos a domicilio y con nuestros hijos debo estar más pendiente de todo – dije

Bao soltó una pequeña risa

– sí que eres una buena esposa – comento y solo fruncí el ceño mirándolo

Bao apretó mi mejilla riendo, me impulse y lo bese mientras se sonrojaba .era todo lo que nunca había imaginado

Hola

Gracias por leer y seguir esta historia, también les agradezco por los comentarios que han dejado y quería poner un rival pero tal vez haya uno en un capítulo especial, espero que estén bien donde quiera que estén y que me sigan en la siguiente

algo que les puedo contar sobre esta historia es que me fue difícil hacerla, al principio mi idea original era alguien diferente a bao, el primero era al inicio del tercer año y el varón en esta ocasión seria alguien de primer ingreso solo que con una apariencia más shota y el principio seria también diferente ya que este se declararía a Tomoko pero sentí muy simple la idea así que mejor cambie ciertas cosas y ahí nació bao además el shota tendría cabello plateado y lo único que se mantuvo del lobo maldito fueron sus ojos y Tomoko seria alguien más normal pero ahora que ha cambiado el manga también me tuve que adaptar como a los gustos de Tomoko, y también quise añadir algo de acción para nivelar el romance

Gracias de nuevo y los espero en la siguiente

No olviden seguirme


End file.
